To seal our promise
by IcedLady
Summary: Katherine Knight is now living with the Swanns at Port Royal. As Elizabeth's cousin, she is thrown in the adventures of our dearest Captain Jack Sparrow. Rated T as precaution. Jack/OC/James
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story for Pirates of the Caribbeans :D I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Jonathan Knight knocked on the door softly but he got no reply. Thinking that his only child had fallen asleep, he opened the door silently and he entered the dark room. The moonlight shed its ghostly light on the floor and partly on the occupied bed. The tall sailor tiptoed to the bed and he was amused that his daughter had once again covered her whole body. Not even a single lock of her raven black hair was visible. Jonathan drew back the covers carefully to glance at her sleeping face but he was greeted by a cushion. With a flick of his wrist, the covers slid to the floor, revealing a few cushions underneath it.

"That girl is going to be the death of me", he murmured and then stormed out of the bedroom. "Guards!" he called out in a powerful voice.

Four armed men immediately appeared with a low bow to their employer.

"Katherine disappeared again", he said.

"We'll look for her right away, Captain Knight", one of them replied and they spread out with the intention of finding the young girl and to inform others of one more of her many escapades.

Jonathan sighed and he went downstairs into his study room. He barely glanced at the charts at his desk and he simply sat in his chair and heaved yet another sigh. It was not the first time that Katherine had pulled such a stunt but it all started after the death of his wife, his beloved Nora. He could swear that the ten years old girl had inherited his fighting spirit and his bravery while she got her sense of adventure from her mother.

And those traits of hers always got him in a worried mess since she would somehow manage to go out on her own without anyone else noticing.

A knock had him looking up and one of the guards entered the room with the tiny girl behind him. "Sir, we found her out at the docks", he reported. "She's unharmed".

"Thank you, Mr. Louis", Jonathan said with a nod to the man who excused himself and left the child with her father. The Captain grimaced at the girl's disheveled state and he motioned for her to approach him. Once she was close enough, he lifted her up and sat her on his table in front of him. He tucked some strands of her dark hair behind her ear and he cupped her small face, making her look up at him.

"Katy, my love, you had me worried again", he said softly. "You scare me when you go off alone".

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Papa", she apologized sincerely as she looked in his greenish blue eyes.

"Never mind that now. Come, I'll put you to bed".

Jonathan picked up the girl in his arms and he carried her to her room where he put her into bed and tucked her in for the night. "Goodnight, Katy", he whispered and kissed her forehead. "I love you".

"I love you more, Papa".

The man chuckled and he waited until he was sure that she was sleeping before he left her.

* * *

The next morning, Katherine was woken up by her personal attendant and the older woman helped her to get dressed for the day. Once she was done, she headed down to the dining hall to find her father talking to a man who looked quite important. He left just before she entered the hall.

"Good morning, Papa", she greeted softly.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Jonathan replied cheerfully. The two of them ate their breakfast silently and although the older man was done before the girl, he waited for her to finish. "Katy, accompany me in the garden, will you?" he asked with a soft smile and he took her hand as they headed outside.

"Who was that man, Papa?"

Jonathan looked down at the small child who glanced up at him briefly. "Actually, I needed to talk to you about what he said", he told her with a hesitant voice. He knew that what he was going to tell her would most probably make her cry but he had no other choice. They sat on the large swing in the middle of the garden and he used his feet to push them to and fro lightly. "You see, there is a war out there against pirates. They have been destroying nearby ports and they have threatened the Company", he explained slowly. "As one of the Captains in the region, I have to go fight them. This is what that man came to tell me. I will have to go battle against the pirates".

As he expected, tears welled in her eyes and her lips quivered. "Then you're going?" she asked on the verge of crying.

"I have to, my love", he replied and his heart sank when the tears stained her cheeks. "But I'm not going to leave you here alone".

A confused look came over her face and she tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm going to take you to your Uncle Swann", he replied and he turned his body to face her while taking her hands into his much larger ones. "I'm going to take you to him and you're going to live with him and Elizabeth while I'll be fighting. That way, I know you're going to be safe. Is that okay with you?"

Katherine could certainly remember her Uncle. He was her father's cousin and he was a really nice man who would always pamper her as much as her parents did whenever they visited him and his daughter, Elizabeth. And then there was Elizabeth herself. She was older than Katherine by two years and they liked each other very much.

"It's okay", she confirmed with a nod and then giggled when she was swept into her father's arms for a hug.

* * *

Jonathan grinned at the excited little girl who was running down to the docks in front of him. Ever since he had told her that they would go to Port Royal in his ship, Katherine was looking forward to traveling in the old but majestic vessel again. Like her father, Katherine had always loved the sea and she would dream of being at the helm of her father's ship with the sails down and the wind blowing her hair back.

Jonathan felt proud when her eyes widened as the ship came into view. He could barely hold back his own grin on seeing the Blue Moon, his most prized possession. His crew was loading the vessel and his first mate, Daniel Philips, came down to greet them. "Hello Captain, Miss Knight", he said with a nod to them.

"Mr. Daniel!" Katherine squealed and she jumped around him. "Can I get on the ship right now?"

"Certainly Miss, but keep out of the crew's way", he cautioned her and he smiled when she sped off on the gangway to board the Blue Moon. He turned back to his Captain who was smiling at his ship.

"How is it going, Mr. Philips?" Jonathan asked casually.

"It's all good, Captain Knight. We'll be done in an hour's time and then we'll be able to set off with the tide which seems to be our favor".

"Let's not waste time, shall we?" the Captain said with a friendly smile and he boarded the vessel.

* * *

Katherine was awed by Port Royal. It was much bigger than her hometown and it looked livelier. She nearly got lost among the sailors on the dock as they loaded and unloaded ships, officers of the navy were everywhere and there was a lot of noise and scents that lured her away, but Daniel quickly held her back and Jonathan held her hand as they walked towards a coach where Governor Weatherby Swann and Elizabeth were waiting for them. As they approached the Swanns, Katherine suddenly felt shy and she stood slightly behind her father, peeking from behind his arm.

"Governor Swann", Jonathan greeted and he shook hands with the older man and he gave Elizabeth a slight bow, "Miss Swann".

"Oh, no need to be so formal, Jonathan", Swann replied with a warm smile as his daughter curtsied to the newly arrived Knights. "There's little Katherine! How are you, dear?"

"Fine, thank you", she replied timidly and gave a hesitant bow. She looked up at her father when he placed a hand on top of her head lovingly.

"Weatherby, thank you for accepting to look after Katherine in my absence", he said with a nod to the man.

"Let's go home and we'll talk, Jonathan. Come on", he said and ushered the little group in the coach which left them at the Swann Manor. The Governor led his guests inside while his Butler and another man took up Katherine's trunks up to her new room. "Elizabeth, take Katherine around for a tour, will you?"

"Of course, father", the blonde haired girl replied and she looked at the smaller girl who was still walking behind her father.

The Captain of the Blue Moon looked down at the raven haired girl with a chuckle. "Come on, sweetheart", he encouraged. "Go with Elizabeth while I catch up with your uncle".

Katherine looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay", he assured her. "Don't be shy, now".

Elizabeth smiled at the shy girl and she extended her hand to her. She giggled when Katherine held her hand and the two of them went exploring the house. The two fathers sat in the smaller living room to discuss business and the war that Jonathan had to face. It was not long before they were joined by Lieutenant James Norrington and almost at the same time, the two girls came back with bright smiles. Jonathan was somehow relieved that Katherine was already at ease in her new home.

"Ah, Lieutenant Norrington", Governor Swann greeted and both man stood up. "This is Captain Jonathan Knight and his daughter, Katherine. The young lady will be staying here while Jonathan would be out on his ship".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Knight, Miss Knight", Norrington replied with a polite smile and he shook hands with the older man and bowed to the girl who had striking greenish blue eyes, like her father, which looked like the sea itself. She curtsied to him and then took her place behind her father with a slight blush on her face. "I have heard of you, Captain", he continued. "The Blue Moon and her Captain have certainly marked their spots in history".

"Thank you, Lieutenant Norrington. Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you all but it's time for me to leave now", Jonathan said and he dared not look at his daughter's face. "It's been over two hours that we docked here and I have to get back for preparations".

"Lieutenant", Weatherby called. "Accompany us to the docks if it's no trouble for you".

"Of course, it's no trouble at all".

Once again, they took the coach and headed back to the docks. Daniel joined them immediately to talk to his Captain and then he bent down to Katherine's level. "I'll see you when we get back, Missus", he said with a gentle smile and he was surprised when she hugged him briefly.

"Be safe, Mr. Daniel", she told him softly and he nodded before heading to the Blue Moon.

Jonathan smiled and he knelt down in front of Katherine, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Katy, I'll be back in a few months. It may take longer depending on the situation but I'll be back. Until then, be a good girl and don't trouble Uncle Weatherby and Elizabeth. Take care of yourself, okay?"

His face fell when her lips trembled and he closed his eyes, unable to see her cry. He gathered her in his arms and he felt her holding on to him tightly.

Governor Swann's heart went out to them. For that moment, Jonathan looked simply like the father he was and not the Captain that everyone knew.

"Come on, my love", Jonathan said soothingly. "I'll be back soon and we'll go home together".

"Promise?" she asked between soft sobs.

"I promise", he confirmed and then pulled away to look at her face. Her nose was bright red, her face was flushed and her eyes still blurry from the tears. "My beautiful and brave little girl", he whispered as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love you".

"I love you too, Papa", Katherine whispered back and she wiped the tears away and gave him a watery smile. "Be safe and come back to me soon".

Jonathan managed to give her a smile before letting her go and he was comforted to see that Elizabeth was holding Katherine's hand to comfort her, "Weatherby, Lieutenant Norrington, I need to talk to you both", he said with a heavy heart, and the three men walked out of the girls' earshot.

"Lieutenant, I assume that you are close to the Swanns, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am", James confirmed with a slight nod.

Jonathan nodded back and then said, "Then please, both of you, look after my daughter. She is my everything and I... I love her so much".

The Governor detected the fear in his eyes and he smiled reassuringly, "Jonathan, don't worry. Katherine is like my own daughter. I love her as much as I love Elizabeth".

"Miss Knight is in good hands, Sir", Norrington added. "She would get used to being here in no time".

"That's true", Knight replied but a worried look came over his face. "However, I would like to warn you that Katy can be... troublesome. She is a good child but after the death of my wife, Nora, she would pull all sorts of dangerous stunts. That's why I'm leaving her here and I want you to always have someone keep an eye on her. She can disappear right from under your nose and you wouldn't know it until you look around for her".

Weatherby was taken aback but he chuckled. "She'll be fine, Captain. Katherine will be well protected", he said firmly.

Jonathan said his thanks and he walked to the gangway but his heart forced him to look back at what he was leaving behind. The sorrow on his daughter's face broke his heart but he forced himself to smile, although it came out strained. He chuckled when she seemed to have similar thoughts and she tried smiling at him. With one last wave to her, he boarded the Blue Moon and began throwing out orders as he stood at the helm with determination in his eyes.

"You'll see her soon, Captain", Daniel said with a smile.

"Let's go get those pirates then, Daniel".

"Aye!"

Back on the docks, the Governor placed a hand on each girl's shoulder. "Let's go home", he said gently.

"I want to wait until they're no more in sight", Katherine said, her eyes not leaving the magnificent ship.

None of them knew that it would be the last time that they would set eyes on the Blue Moon.

* * *

Weatherby Swann knocked on the door. "Katherine? Are you still sleeping?" He called out.

No answer.

It was well past eight o'clock and there was still no sign of the girl.

"I'm coming in", he warned and then opened the door. The room was dark with the curtains closed and the lump on the bed indicated that she was still sleeping. "Wake up now. Come on", he called out as he drew the heavy curtains back and the morning light instantly brightened the room. "Kath-"

The man's face fell when he saw cushions peeking out from under the covers. He rubbed his face tiredly and murmured, "That girl would worry me to death".

Just like so many times before, he called the guards and sent them out looking for his niece.

"Father?" Elizabeth called from downstairs and she looked up at the man who came down the stairs with a slightly annoyed look. "What is it?"

"Your dear cousin decided that it would be wise to go out alone again", he replied with a downcast look.

The blonde haired girl heaved a sigh and she went on about her business. Knowing Katherine, she would get back soon safe and sound.

* * *

Katherine drew her knees close to her chest and she rested her chin on top as she looked out to the endless sea.

"Not a very effective hiding place".

The girl yelped in surprise and her head snapped towards William Turner who walked towards her with a smirk on his face.

"You scared me!"

"I apologize for that", he replied, not looking sorry at all. He sat next to her crouching form with his legs crossed and waited for her to speak up.

"I don't hide", she told him. "I just like to find somewhere to think".

A strange silence followed.

"It's been eight months already", she then said softly. "My father should have been back by now, don't you think?"

"It all depends on the situation out there", he told her. "There's no way to predict when he would be back".

"I miss him terribly", she confessed and her voice cracked. "Whenever he would go out at sea, my mother and I kept each other's hopes up. After she passed away, Papa limited the time he would spend out. Sometimes he would take me aboard the Blue Moon together with him just so I would not be left alone. But this time, he's taking too long".

Will awkwardly placed an arm around her shoulders as comfort. "He'll be back", he told her.

A few moments later, Katherine stood up and she dusted her dress. "Time to head back", she told the older boy and the two of them went their separate ways. The raven haired girl strolled back in her temporary home, preparing herself to hear from her uncle for having run off again.

Later on that day, Elizabeth, her father and her cousin were out in the gardens where she was reading to them. The Governor was seated on a stone bench while the two girls were lying down on the grass; Elizabeth on her belly with her elbows propping her up, and Katherine was lying on her back with her eyes closed and a smile dancing on her lips as she listened to her best friend reading. However, the sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention and she opened her eyes, finding an officer of the navy who she immediately recognized. It was Groves and the look on his face had her sitting up with worry. Elizabeth too sat up with a similar expression.

"Good afternoon, Governor Swann, ladies", he greeted hurriedly. "There is a battleship of the EITC approaching the port and we have reasons to believe that it might be the Blue Moon".

In the blink of an eye, Katherine was already on her feet. "I'm getting the coach", she said and then sped out of sight.

The Governor gaped and he could only wait until the coach arrived with Katherine already inside. Groves went together with the Swanns and the daughter of Knight and they reached the docks in no time. The raven haired girl jumped out of the transport and she ran all the way down but arms caught her before she could get any closer to the water.

"Katherine, please wait here", James Norrington said. "The ship is coming this way. You'll see it". He waited until she nodded to release her and they were joined by the Governor and Elizabeth with Groves close behind them.

"That's not the Blue Moon", Katherine declared barely a minute later and she turned her tearful gaze to the Lieutenant standing on her right.

"It's too far for us to confirm that yet", he said firmly.

"That's not the Blue Moon!" She repeated louder and with anger. Several people turned in her direction but she paid them no mind. "I have been on that ship countless times and I know it by heart both on the inside and the outside. I can say for certain that this is some other ship and not my father's!"

"Sir, she's right", an Officer confirmed as he lowered his spyglass. "This is The Northern Wind".

Norrington silently looked at the approaching ship with his hands behind his back. Next to him, the Governor placed a comforting hand on Katherine's shoulder while Elizabeth held his other hand.

They waited for The Northern Wind to throw its anchor and one of the crewmen took out the gangplank. Several men poured out of the floating vessel and a heavy feeling settled itself in the Governor's stomach when he took notice of the grieving expressions. In front of him, Katherine paled considerably. She recognized some of the men as those who were part of the Blue Moon's crew. Her legs refused to move and she feared that if she did move them, they would buckle under her. She managed to catch one man's eyes and she immediately called, "Mr. Townsend!"

Norrington and the Governor exchanged a knowing look as realization came upon them.

The disheveled man approached them with a slow bow and clutching a cloth bag close to him. He was followed by several other men and Katherine knew every one of their faces. "What are you doing on this ship?" She asked with a shocked look. "Where's the Blue Moon and the rest of the crew? And where's my father?"

"Miss Knight", he started with an unstable voice but he could not get any other words out.

"Katherine dear", Weatherby called worriedly. "I think it would be best to let those men rest for a bit before-"

He stopped talking when she threw him a dark look which took him aback.

"Mr. Townsend, please tell me", she asked and her voice cracked. She felt Elizabeth taking her hand into hers but nothing could ease her mind.

"The Blue Moon sank in the last fight", he told her with his gaze lowered to the ground. "She fought like a beast and she took down most of the enemy ships. She spared no one as she lashed out like a terrible monster".

Katherine was frozen from the shock. The most powerful ship she knew had been taken down. The ship that belonged to her father.

"M-My father?"

"The Captain and the rest of the crew went down with the Blue Moon".

Elizabeth gasped and she stumbled back from the shock. Her father stood frozen and Lieutenant Norrington kept a careful eye on the raven haired girl next to him.

Katherine felt her mouth go dry and it suddenly became very difficult to swallow. Her mind was numb while her heart tore in her chest. Her father was one of the best Captains ever! He could not have gone down and neither could the Blue Moon. Both were strong and were exceptional at fighting. And Daniel, too. He was one of the most fearless man on that ship! They could not have died.

"You're lying", she said with a shaking voice. "Papa is not… He will be back".

"This is the truth", Townsend replied with a shake of his head and he knelt down, opening the cloth carrying a few items. "The rest of us managed to retrieve a few of his things before everything was swallowed by the ocean".

Katherine fell to her knees when she recognized the three-cornered hat, the spyglass, the ring and the dagger.

It all belonged to Jonathan Knight.

Her shaking hand skimmed over the hat but she retracted her hand as if it burnt her.

"Captain Knight died as an honorable man", another one of the crew said. "He stayed strong until the end and-"

He broke off when Katherine lowered her head as she cried. Her tears rapidly stained her dress and the sobs rocked her whole body. Governor Swann lowered his head in grief and Elizabeth hid her tear-stained face into her hands. The Lieutenant nodded to the crew as thanks and he dismissed them before kneeling down to the small girl.

"Katherine, you should head back-"

He stopped when she suddenly jumped to her feet, bunched her skirt up and ran off through the crowd that had gathered.

"Katherine!" Governor Swann called out in panic and he immediately turned to James. "Lieutenant Norrington, please send someone after her!"

"I'll be going myself", the younger man said. "Please head back and let me take care of things here".

* * *

Katherine stumbled several times but nothing could stop her. Her feet carried her to the beach and her legs buckled as soon as she was on the soft sand. Her chest heaved as she screamed and cried, and her hands gripping her hair, pulling it out of the pins as it tumbled down her back in curly waves. She barely noticed James as he sat next to her silently.

He waited for her to calm down until her cries were reduced to mere hiccups. She lied down on the sand with a tired but grieving look, her eyes not leaving the slowly darkening sky.

"I want to go home", she managed to say in a weak voice. She closed her eyes and was not even aware that James had picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the Swann Manor.

* * *

 **There you go, darlings! Please tell me how it was. It was only the introduction, so, next chapter would be in line with the first movie.**

 **~IcedLady~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight years later**

Katherine allowed her body to fall into the nearest chair and she placed her cutlass on the table next to her. In front of her, Will sat down too and both were smiling from the rush they felt.

"You're getting better by the day", he told her. "You're a natural at handling a weapon".

"Thanks", she replied with a grin. "You're pretty good yourself!"

She watched as he stood up, sheathed his sword and cleaned up the damage they did in the shop. "Isn't it time for you to go back?"

"Yeah, I should", she confirmed and then sheathed her cutlass, handing it to the young apprentice who promised to sharpen it for her. "I'll see you later, Willy!"

The young man raised an eyebrow at the nickname but he let it pass. Katherine threw on her coat and her hat as she left the shop to head back to the Swann Manor. She kept her gaze lowered so that no one would recognize her. She would get in trouble if anyone found out that Katherine Knight was wearing clothes for men and that she was secretly learning how to use a cutlass. She rounded to the side of the wall of the Manor and just like all the countless times before, she used the vines to pull herself on the other side and she darted to the house, keeping out of sight until she reached her room. Once inside, she shed her clothes and hid them in a trunk under her bed, and she pulled on her nightgown.

She smirked in triumph when she heard her uncle knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She called back and the door opened. The Governor entered the room with two maids, one of whom was carrying a box.

"Ah, Katherine! Did you sleep well?" The older man asked with a warm smile.

"I did, Uncle", she replied and watched one of the maids draw back the curtains to let in the daylight.

"I have something for you", he then said and he opened the box, revealing a pale blue dress.

"It's so pretty", Katherine said with a wide smile as she took it out of the box. "Thank you so much, Uncle!"

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart", he replied and patted the girl on the head. "Today Captain Norrington is going to be promoted to Commodore".

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'll make sure to congratulate him when I see him", she said. It made her happy that James was being promoted since he was one of the finest that the navy could have.

"I have to go see Elizabeth now. I'll leave you to get ready".

Once he left, the maids prepared Katherine's bath and they helped her to get ready. She gasped when the bodice was tightened considerably.

"Be careful", she said and then gasped again.

"I'm sorry, Miss", the maid said from behind her.

"What is this?"

"It's a corset, Miss. It seems to be the latest fashion in England and it's very popular".

"Well, I can definitely say that it can be used as a device for torture".

The two maids giggled and they left once they were done dressing her up. Her hair was pulled into a tight chignon and a hat matching with her dress was placed on her head. Katherine waited until they were gone to open a drawer where she had kept her father's belongings. Only his hat was kept on her vanity table. She took out the thin chain from which his ring dangled and she slipped it around her neck with the ring resting below her collarbone. It was a simple silver band with his initials, J.K, followed by CAPT B.M -most likely standing for Captain of Blue Moon- engraved on the inside. She ran her hand over the spyglass and the dagger but she closed the drawer when a lump formed in her throat.

* * *

Katherine hated any kind of long ceremonies but this one took the cake. The sun was beating down on them and the corset made it very difficult to breathe. The fan in her hand did nothing to reduce the breathing problem and her hat barely sheltered her from the sun. Next to her, Elizabeth was in a similar situation.

"I'm never wearing a corset ever again", Katherine whispered to her.

"Me too", the older girl said breathlessly.

Once the ceremony was over, the two young women stepped out of the crowd. Elizabeth leaned against the structure for support while Katherine was on the other side in the same position. The newly promoted Commodore came out and he took a deep breath on seeing them. The younger one caught his eyes first.

Katherine stood up and gave a strained smile. "Congratulations, Commodore", she said with a curtsy.

"Thank you, Miss Katherine", he replied with a bow. "You look wonderful".

"Thank you", she said and then secretly motioned to Elizabeth with her eyes. "Good luck, James", she whispered under her breath and she smirked at the dumbfounded look on his face. She headed back in order to find some shade from the heat.

"Katherine?" The Governor called. "Is something the matter, dear? You look pale".

"It's just the heat", she lied partly. She could not tell him that the dress he gave her was killing her slowly and painfully. "I need to sit".

The man quickly called an Officer who led the raven haired girl to some chairs where she sat down heavily. "Are you okay, Miss?" He asked with slight concern.

"Not really but I'll be in a moment", she said with a polite smile.

"Elizabeth!"

Katherine snapped her head towards the sudden shout and her heart dropped when there was no sign of the girl and James made a move to jump in the sea. However, he was held back by Groves. "Sir, the rocks!" He warned him. "It's a miracle she missed them".

Katherine jumped to her feet and she followed the men who ran down towards where they would be able to go save Elizabeth. She noticed the sudden change in weather and an ominous wind blew around her. Something was going to happen, she deduced and she stopped a few feet away from the commotion in front of her.

"I believe thanks are in order", the Commodore said and he extended his hand towards a man who was dressed like a sailor. The latter hesitated but he took Norrington's hand. James immediately pushed back his sleeve to reveal a scarred P on the man's wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we?" Norrington asked with a smirk. "Pirate".

"Hang him", Governor Swann immediately ordered and the sailor's face fell.

"Keep your guns on him, men", James ordered. "Gillette, fetch some irons".

He pushed the sleeve back further to reveal a familiar tattoo on the man's arm. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir", Sparrow corrected.

"I don't see your ship, Captain", Norrington remarked.

"I'm in the market, as it were", he replied and squinted his eyes.

"These are his, sir", one of the guarding officers said and he handed the pirate's belongings to James.

"No additional shots nor powder, and a compass that doesn't point North", he said as he went through the man's things. Jack Sparrow seemed annoyed that James was looking through his stuff but he opted to remain silent. The Commodore took a look at the sword and he smirked. "I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've heard of".

"But you have heard of me", Jack pointed out.

"Elizabeth!"

Everyone turned around as Katherine made her appearance and she jogged to the drenched girl to hug her. "Thank God you're okay", she said in relief.

"I think I know you", Sparrow said with a curious look at the tiny woman.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him. "No, you don't", she shot back dryly.

"Have I threatened you before?" He asked and immediately stepped back when Norrington stepped in front of Katherine protectively and he pointed his sword at the pirate as warning.

"No, you haven't!" She replied incredulously. Her eyes darkened when he peered around James to take a good look at her.

"Oh, corset", he noticed. "Better take it off, love. It can be life threatening".

James took hold of Sparrow roughly and he pulled him towards Gillette who manacled him.

"Commodore, I really must protest", Elizabeth said firmly and she stood in front of her savior. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life".

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness", James said grimly.

"But it seems enough to condemn him", Jack added.

"Ja- Commodore", Katherine intervened and she stepped up. "They're right. Let him go".

"Katherine", the Governor called baffled at her input. He was almost certain that she would side with him and not the pirate.

"It's just not right", she replied with a shake of her head.

"You should listen to dear Katy", Jack said with a wide smile but it was wiped off his face when said girl took a sword from an unsuspecting officer and she pointed it at his throat.

"Do not call me that", she seethed darkly and Jack flinched at the dangerous look in her eyes. She definitely reminded him of someone but he could not remember who. He threw the Commodore a grateful look when James pulled her back but she struggled against his hold.

"Katherine, please head home", he told her. "Two officers will accompany you".

"I know the way back. Thank you very much, Commodore Norrington", she snapped and pulled out of his arms. However, she expertly twirled the weapon in her hand and planted it in front of the pirate's foot. She scoffed when he flinched. Throwing one last look at him, she stormed away angrily.

"Touchy subject?" Jack asked with a grimace but no one replied.

* * *

The raven haired Knight went to the blacksmith's shop to find Will but she found that he was absent and Mr. Brown was sleeping on a chair in a corner. She went upstairs to see if he was in his room but there was no sign of him. A strange noise coming from downstairs made her frown. It sounded like some machinery and it was soon followed by some voices, one which she recognized to be Will. Katherine tiptoed down the stairs and she was flabbergasted to find Jack Sparrow with his manacles broken and he was fighting Will.

Both men froze when they saw her and Jack smiled nervously. "Hello again, Missy", he said.

Will looked at him and then back to his friend. "You know him?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, you know her too?" Jack asked him.

"What is going on here?" Katherine asked with narrowed eyes.

Will had no time to reply because Jack attacked him again and they continued their fight.

"Kate, find the Commodore!" Turner finally yelled and he smiled when the girl immediately ran back upstairs.

"Kate?" Jack repeated with an upturned mouth. "She nearly killed me when I called her Katy".

"Wrong nickname", Will told him and he blocked another blow.

Katherine went into Will's room and she opened the window and looked down to find stacks of hay. "It would not hurt", she murmured and she jumped out. However, she landed heavily and a pained groan escaped her. "It hurts", she rasped and held her stomach for a bit before she got up slowly. She bunched her skirt up and ran as fast as she could. She slipped through the people around and it was not long before she found James standing alone as he looked around him.

"James!" She called hurriedly, not bothering with his title. "Found him!"

The Commodore nodded to her and he called some men as they followed her to Mr. Brown's shop. They tried opening the door but found that it was locked.

"Break it down", Norrington ordered. They entered just in time to see Mr. Brown smashing his bottle on the back of the pirate's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown", the Commodore praised as he placed his gun back. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive".

"Just doing my civic duty, sir", the man said and his words slurred.

Will raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was certain that it was pretty clear he had done most of the work.

"I trust you will always remember that this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow nearly escaped", Norrington said as he looked down at the pirate. "Take him away".

The sudden noise of something falling caught everyone's attention and they turned around to find that it was Katherine who had fainted. Will was immediately by her side while Norrington nodded to his men who took Sparrow away. He then knelt on the other side of the girl and he clenched his teeth. "Right, the corset", he murmured and did not look up when he felt Will's baffled look on his face.

"Corset?" The younger man repeated.

James gave him a brief account of what had happened to Elizabeth while he turned Katherine on her side. "We have to loosen the corset so she can breathe", he ended but Will moved back, clearly indicating that he would not help. Katherine was a scary woman, he knew that alright.

Norrington narrowed his eyes at him and he whispered an apology as he undid the back of the dress and loosened the offending object. Katherine took in a deep breath and her eyes flew open. "Oh, sweet mother! I can finally breathe", she mumbled but froze when she felt two presences.

"Katherine?"

She sat up and found the Commodore next to her and Will a few feet away. A furious blush rose up her face when she realized that her clothes no more felt confining. She looked at Will with a glare but he pointed towards the older man and she redirected her glare to the latter. They were surprised when she suddenly chuckled. "Thanks", she told them. "This thing was killing me".

"Uh, you're welcome", Norrington replied although hesitantly.

* * *

Katherine sneaked into Elizabeth's room and she found her in bed with a book in her hands but there was a distant look in her eyes.

"What did you tell him?" She suddenly asked, catching the older girl by surprise.

"Tell what to who?" Elizabeth asked and she closed her book, setting it on the table next her.

Katherine sat on her bed with her legs tucked under her body and she took a pillow, hugging it to her chest. "James' proposal, you silly!" She said with a teasing smile.

"He took me by surprise", Elizabeth confessed. "And before I could get a word in, I fell down".

"Surprise?" Katherine asked in disbelief. "Liz, it has been quite some time since I could see how much he loves you. And you noticed nothing?"

"I-I didn't g-give it much thought", the older girl defended weakly.

"Ah, of course", Katherine said with a cheeky smile. "There's William Turner, after all".

Elizabeth gaped at the rightful accusation but she said nothing, which sent her cousin in a giggling fit.

Suddenly, the sound of canons were heard and both girls jumped from the fright it gave them. The smiles were wiped off their faces when the candle went out. Elizabeth took Katherine's hand into her own and they went out on the balcony. They were horrified when they saw the chaos which seemed to slowly spread inland.

"We need to get out or hide somewhere", Katherine said and the two of them rushed out of the room. They were halfway down the stairs when they saw the Butler going to open the door.

"Don't!" Elizabeth screamed but she was too late. She muffled a scream when someone shot the Butler and Katherine immediately pulled her away to go back inside.

"Hide somewhere", Katherine ordered her. "I'll distract at least a few of them in the meantime".

Elizabeth nodded and they went separate ways. Katherine went in her room and she opened the drawer, taking out her father's dagger, and she slipped on her boots. She then ran out of her room and saw a man right in front of her. "Sorry, mate", she growled and she slashed the dagger across his chest. The man stumbled but he did not fall. Katherine narrowed her eyes and summoning her courage, she attacked him and began pushing him back towards the stairs. She faked a punch to the right, dropped down to sweep his legs out and with one push, he was sent tumbling down the stairs. Katherine went down and she took out two other men but one of them managed to hurt her. She ignored the pain on her shoulder and she ran out as fast as she could. She dodged flying weapons and bodies, and she helped people around to bring down some of the enemies.

A man suddenly tackled her from the side and Katherine was sent sprawling to the ground. She hissed when he grabbed her hair to bring her head up. She glared at the grinning man and the expression was replaced by shock when she kneed him where it would hurt the most. However, her nightdress restrained her leg and the man was only bent double from the pain. With a growl, she punched him as hard as she could and she was satisfied when he fell unconscious.

"Stupid dress", she murmured and she used the dagger to cut it until it reached a few inches above her knees. She stood up with a determined look and she made a beeline for the fort. During the time that it took for her to find James, the pirates were retreating and Port Royal was left on its own.

"James!" She called when she found the man ordering his officers. He turned to her once the men were gone to fulfill their tasks and her state took him by surprise. Her long hair was messed up, the dirty white nightdress looked like it had been cut hurriedly, she was wearing her boots and a dagger was in her hands. Her face was dirty from gunpowder and blood had soaked the cloth on her left shoulder.

"What happened to you? You're bleeding!"

"Doesn't matter", she told him grimly. "Elizabeth needs help".

"I-I sent a few men to the Manor", he replied and he took her elbow, leading her down to where men of the navy were being taken care of by nurses and doctors. He called one of the nurses and the three of them went to his office where the Governor was pacing around anxiously. His eyes widened when he saw his niece.

"K-Katherine! Dear Lord, what happened to you, child?"

"I got caught in a few fights while getting out. I took down a few men to give Elizabeth time to hide but I don't know if she's safe", she explained calmly.

"Miss, I'll take care of your wound", the nurse said and she led Katherine to a chair. Suddenly feeling tired, the raven haired girl fell heavily and her shoulders slumped. The Commodore and the Governor turned their backs to them as she was asked to take off the upper part of the torn dress. The nurse cleaned the wound and she bandaged it tightly, giving Katherine a few words of caution before leaving. Governor Swann wrapped his coat around the girl's shoulders and she gave him a brief smile.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" He asked her curiously.

"My father", she said, giving the partial truth. It was true that Jonathan has taught her a few defensive moves when she was younger but it was Will who taught her how to handle a blade. She felt that if she had included him in her answer, he would have been in trouble.

"And who tore your dress?" He added with slight anger in his eyes.

"I did", she replied and was amused at his embarrassment. "It was getting in the way".

"Sir", a man called as he entered the office. "Miss Swann has been taken by the pirates".

* * *

"Miss", a maid called as she poked her head inside the room. "Mr. Turner is here to see you".

"Send him up", Katherine replied. As soon as the maid was gone, she pulled on brown breeches and a loose white shirt with a vest and her long black coat on top. She placed her dagger in its place on her belt along with the spyglass. She wore the chain with the ring and took the hat from her table. It was not the one that her father used to wear with his uniform but he had once told her that this one was his favorite. It was plain dark brown and had three corners to it.

"Kate", Will called as he entered her room as if in a rush. He frowned at her attire.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Wherever you plan to, Turner", she replied with a smirk and he gave her a knowing smile.

* * *

 **There you go! :D Chapter Two, down. Reviews, please! :D  
**

 **~IcedLady~**


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them sneaked out of the Manor and Will handed her her cutlass as he led her to where the cells were.

"Why are we here?" She asked him.

"We're going to need Sparrow", Will replied and he ignored the glare sent his way. "He's the only one who knows about the Black Pearl".

"What does the Black Pearl have to do with any of this?"

"It's the ship that raided us last night".

They entered the building and went down to where prisoners were held. They saw the man in the first cell itself. He was lying down with his arms behind his head as support.

"You, Sparrow!" Will called.

"Aye?" Jack replied as he lifted his head. He grimaced when he saw the familiar raven haired girl next to the eunuch.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" He asked.

"I've heard of it", the pirate replied and he settled down once more.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated. "Have you not heard the stories?"

"What stories?" Katherine asked with a frown.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerte", he replied as he looked up at the ceiling. "It's an island that cannot be found, except", he sat up, "by those who already know where it is".

"The ship is real enough", Will countered. "Therefore it's anchorage must be as well. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack questioned and he nonchalantly examined his nails.

"Because you're a pirate".

"And you want to turn into a pirate yourself, is that it?"

"No, it's not", the girl snapped with an annoyed look.

"They took Miss Swann", William revealed with slight defeat in his voice.

"Oh, so you do have a girl", Jack said and he immediately sat up with a lazy smile on his face. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate".

He turned his eyes to Katherine and added, "Well, alone with her anyway. I see no profit in it for me".

"I can get you out of here", Will offered.

"How? The key's run off", Jack contradicted.

"I helped build these cells", William explained and he studied the door. "These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free".

"Will, the bench", Katherine said and she moved out of the way as her friend took the bench to demonstrate what he had explained.

"What are your names?" Jack asked curiously.

"Katherine Knight".

"Will Turner".

"That would be short for William, I imagine", Jack said with a strange smile. Katherine knew that he had information concerning Will, what's with the way he just reacted. "Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father?"

"Yes", Will replied and he threw Katherine a look over his shoulder.

"Well, Mr. Turner", Jack said and he stood up and a smile. "I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will hesitated for a second but he shook hands with him.

"Miss?" Jack called and he extended his hand towards her.

Katherine stared at him and a smile played on her lips. "Captain".

She was surprised when instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her hand through the bars and kissed her knuckles. She wrenched her hand back and stood away when Will removed the door, freeing Sparrow.

"Let's hurry", he said. "Someone will have heard that".

"Not without my effects!"

Once Sparrow had his belongings, the three of them left the building and they went to where the ships were kept. Jack led them under the bridge to hide from officers of the navy.

"We're going to steal that ship?" Will asked, motioning to the Interceptor. "That one?" He asked again when Jack looked towards the Dauntless.

"Commandeer", Jack corrected and he pointed towards the Interceptor. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term".

"How do you plan on going through the officers?" Katherine asked when she saw the large number of men.

"You don't worry about that", Jack waved off. "But I have one question for both of you".

He turned towards the two friends. "Who far are you willing to go to save that girl?"

"I'd die for her", Will replied instantly with a strong look in his eyes.

"Oh, good", Jack told him and he turned to the shortest one of them. "And you?"

"I don't know about dying", she started and threw William a look. "But I'm willing to do some pretty crazy stuff if needed".

"That's good too", the pirate replied and he told them about his plan.

* * *

Half a dozen navy officers ran past some upturned wooden boats on the beach and once they were gone, one of the boats was lifted by three people who were hiding underneath. Three pairs of legs could be seen running towards the sea and soon, Jack, Will and Katherine were walking under the sea with the boat over their heads for breathing.

"This is either madness or brilliance", a baffled Will admitted.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide", Jack replied.

"Can you guys lower yourselves a bit?" Katherine asked and she coughed when she swallowed a mouthful of seawater.

"You're too short, Missy", Jack said with a smirk but he lowered his body as did Will. Katherine rolled her eyes but said nothing.

On Jack's signal, they took a deep breath and swam to the surface, leaving the wooden boat at the bottom of the sea. The three of them climbed up the stern of the Dauntless. They silently went around the helm and they went down on the deck.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship", Jack suddenly said and he took out his gun.

"Aye, avast!" Will added and he brandished his sword.

The other men began laughing and Jack looked at Will like he was an idiot.

"Miss Knight!" Gillette exclaimed when he saw her and all laughter ceased. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a lady", Gillette said. "You'll never make it out of the bay".

"Son", Jack said and Katherine smirked at his tone. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Gillette's face fell when Jack pointed the gun in his face.

* * *

Groves turned towards his superior but a strange sight had him surprised. "Commodore, they're taking the Dauntless!" He exclaimed.

James turned towards the sea and he took out his spyglass, directing it towards the longboat. "Commodore! They're taking the ship!" Gillette shouted from afar and he pointed towards the vessel. James shifted and he was angered to find Sparrow and Turner trying to figure out how to work the ship by themselves. However, he nearly cursed when he found Katherine at the helm.

"That is, without doubt, the worst pirate I have ever seen", he told Groves. "We're taking the Interceptor out".

"Aye!"

* * *

"Here they come", Will said when he saw the targeted ship heading their way.

Jack grinned. "Get ready", he told his two companions.

Just as he had told them, the Interceptor stopped next to the Dauntless and all men on board swung onto the supposedly stolen boat. Jack grabbed a rope to swing onto the Interceptor and behind him, Will did the same with Katherine in his arms. The three of them began hacking the other lines to separate the two boats. It was the sound of the falling gangplanks that alerted James and when he turned around, he was stupefied to see Captain Sparrow, Turner and Knight taking the Interceptor.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" He ordered but it was too late. One man tried to go on the other ship but he missed it and fell in the water.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted from the helm and he took off his hat as greetings. "We'd have had a hard time by ourselves".

"Sorry!" Katherine added with a sheepish look and a hesitant wave. Her eyes widened when officers began firing at them and Will tackled her to the floor so that she would not get shot.

"Get them in range of the long nines", the Commodore commanded but the man at the helm said that the rudder chain had been disabled.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen", Groves said with a smile.

"So it would seem", Norrington agreed.

Once they were back on land, James went to find the Governor who was in his office, signing several papers and stamping them. "Sir, do you happen to know where Katherine is?" James asked slowly.

His tone had the Governor looking up at him with a frown. "She must be... She disappeared again, didn't she?"

"Not really", the Commodore told him. "She, along with Turner and Captain Sparrow, left Port Royal in the Interceptor".

The shocked Weatherby said nothing. First, his daughter had been kidnapped. Now, his niece is going off with a pirate and the apprentice of a blacksmith. "I'm sorry, Jonathan", he mumbled and rubbed his tired face.

* * *

Katherine leaned against the railing, looking at the foaming sea. The last time she was on a ship was when her father brought her to Port Royal in the Blue Moon. She had not realized it but she had missed being on a boat. She loved the feeling of the wind, the smell of the ocean and feeling the rocking motion of the floating vessel. But most of all, she missed standing at the helm with her father as he explained the ropes of working a ship. He was the one who taught her everything about ships and the sea while her mother would tell her stories about them.

"You knew my father", she heard Will saying and that caught her attention.

Jack finished what he was doing and he stood up, facing the younger man. "I knew him", he admitted. "One of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill".

Katherine went up the stairs.

"Bootstrap?" Will echoed in surprise.

Jack jumped down to the wheel and he undid a few ropes. "Good man. Good pirate", he said and Will's eyes widened. "I swear you look just like him".

Katherine looked between the two with a frown.

"It's not true", Will objected seriously. "He was a merchant sailor. A good and respectable man who obeyed the law".

Jack rolled his eyes and he swung himself around as if dealing with an idiot. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag", he shot back and then turned to the front, glancing at Katherine who was looking at him.

"My father was not a pirate", Will repeated and he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the Captain's neck.

"Will", Katherine called in warning tone.

"Put it away, son", Jack told him without looking behind. "It's not worth you getting beat again".

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement", Will spat. "In a fair fight, I'd have killed you".

Katherine rolled her eyes at both of them and she went on the deck to ignore them. However, the groan of a sail had her looking back and to her horror, Will was suspended over the sea as he struggled to hold on to the wood. "What are you doing?!"

Jack turned to her with an annoyed look. "Shut it".

"Get him back-"

"Quiet".

"What the-"

"Shush!"

"Don't you-"

"Oi! Shut it, woman!"

Katherine growled but she was ignored.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention", Jack said to Will who didn't have a solid grip. "The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do, what a man can't do".

He turned back to the helm. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. Pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday".

"Now me, for example", he continued with a dramatic movement of his hands. "I could let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga alone with Knight over here. Savvy?"

The Captain turned the helm and the sail moved back towards the inside of the ship. Will fell on his back heavily and he found his sword at his throat. "So, can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack asked and he flipped the sword to hand it over to Will. "Or can you not?"

Will took the sword and Jack smiled, letting him stand up. The pirate leaned against the helm and he looked down at the glaring Katherine. "I know you too", he told her and Will looked between them. "I mean, not exactly you but I've known your father".

Katherine took a step back and her eyes widened.

"Was her father a pirate too?" Will asked.

"Nope. He was a good man and followed the rules of the Company", Jack replied, keeping a close eye on her expressions. He could already see the fear in her greenish blue eyes. "We crossed paths several times. Last I've heard of him was that he distracted the pirates so the other Company ships could retreat without harm. And he went down with his beloved Moon".

"Who... Who killed him?" Katherine asked slowly.

Jack smiled, showing his gold tooth. "That would be Capitaine Chevalle, one of the Pirate Lords", he answered. "He was the one who sank the Blue Moon when it had weakened after destroying more than half of the pirate ships".

Katherine opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. Her vision blurred and she turned around sharply before a tear could fall. Jack kept his eyes on her as she went up to the bow.

"You should not have told her", Will said grimly.

"Is she your lass?" Jack questioned and Will quickly shook his head no.

"You worry about the missing one, let me take care of this one".

William was surprised when Jack left him at the helm and he went towards Katherine with his drunken gait. The Captain turned his back to the sea and he leaned against the railing next to Katherine who was looking down to the waves.

"Nice hat", he complimented to start the conversation. She only hummed but said nothing. He upturned his mouth and grimaced, but stayed silent.

"He used to call me that", she said softly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What? Hat?" He asked, wondering how could anyone call their child Hat.

"You idiot, I meant Katy", she corrected with an annoyed frown.

"Oh". So that's why she had nearly killed him when he called her that.

"He would always say that I should have been named Nora II because I looked like my mother", she told him with a chuckle and another tear escaped.

"I disagree", Jack said firmly and he leaned down towards her, centimeters away from his forehead touching the side of her head. "You should have been named Jane because you look like a female copy of your father".

He moved back to his original position and looked at her from top to bottom with his nose scrunched. "You just don't have the same build", he said.

"I'm a girl, that's why", she said with an amused smile.

"No no, I mean, you really are a tiny little thing", he precised and brought his index and thumb close to demonstrate.

"You're exaggerating!" She exclaimed and smiled at him as she wiped traces of tears from her face. "I'm not that small".

"Love, look here", Jack said and he took her hand, placing it flat against his own. Katherine felt a blush rising. "You see? Small".

"I guess", she replied softly. Her hand definitely was small compared to his and it felt warm. She nearly smiled when he closed his hand over hers and he brought it up to his lips so he could kiss the inside of her wrist.

He gave her a charming smile, let go of her hand and headed back to the helm.

* * *

Katherine latched herself onto Will's arm as they followed Jack in Tortuga. There were brawls almost everywhere, people were shooting at random, whores grouped in front of the countless number of bars and they threw lecherous looks at men who caught their eyes. There was a stench in the air and Katherine could detect the smell of alcoholic drinks mixed in it. Her eyes were wide open to take in the new surrounding which looked like a whole new world compared to Port Royal. She didn't dare admit that the brutish atmosphere and the violence made her flinch but she felt that with time, she might get used to it.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" Jack told them and he took the cane from a man vomiting by the side. "What do you think?"

Will was at a loss of words and he patted Katherine's hand with encouragement. "It'll linger", he finally said.

"This is going to be one of my best memories", Katherine added and she made a pained groan when a man got punch in the face and blood splattered on his already very dirty clothes.

"I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted", Sparrow said and he turned around just in time to see a woman dressed in red with smeared makeup take long strides in his direction. "Scarlett!" He exclaimed and ran a few steps to join her but his face turned to the other side from the slap he received. He winced from the stinging pain it caused him.

The girl he traveled with gasped but his eyes narrowed briefly when he saw the gleam in her eyes.

"Not sure I deserved that", he decided and turned again to find that Scarlett had already walked away. He turned slightly to the right and he smiled on seeing yet another woman. "Giselle".

"Who was she?" She asked lightly.

"What-" Another slap met his cheek."I may have deserved that", he told the two who were following him.

Will said nothing but Katherine snickered.

Sparrow led them to a pigsty at the back of a bar and they found three pigs and a man lying in the mud. He took a bucket of water and threw it at the man who gasped and sat up immediately. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He yelled and pointed a knife at the persons standing in front of him. A look of familiarity appeared on his face and he grinned at Jack.

"Mother's love! Jack", he said and pocketed the knife as his eyes narrowed into slits. "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck".

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it", Jack replied and he knelt in front of him. "The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking", he suggested.

The man took a few seconds to understand what Jack meant and a smile appeared on his face. "Aye, that'll about do it", he said and accepted Jack's hand to help him stand up. At the back, Katherine handed Will another bucket of water and he threw the contents at the man. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell", Will said and he exchanged a look with Jack and another with Katherine who shrugged.

The four of them entered the bar and once again, Katherine walked close behind Will while keeping a hand on his arm. No one seemed to care about the fights, some people were doing some sort of dancing while others talked and laughed loudly. Jack went to buy a drink while his friend settled at a more private table with Will and Katherine leaning against a wall a few feet away from the table.

"Keep a sharp eye", Jack told them with a suspicious look and he left them by themselves.

"For what?" Katherine asked an uncertain Will who shrugged and looked lost in the noisy place.

The two of them stood close together with their backs against the wall and they held each other's hand tightly. This place was crazy!

A bulky woman made her way to Will and she stood on his other side while trying to flirt. He immediately turned to Katherine for help but her baffled look had her staring back at him. The woman turned his head towards her forcefully and she tried kissing him but Will held his own and avoided the advances made on him. Next to him, his friend winced as his hand tightened around hers for help. They shared another look, this time both looking almost terrified. They just hoped that Jack would be done soon.

* * *

 **Here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it :D**

 **To LilactheDryad, thank you very much for the reviews! You made my day ^_^**

 **Thank you to all those who are following TSOP and those who added it to their favorite list!**

 **~IcedLady~**


	4. Chapter 4

"She looks familiar", Gibbs said, motioning to the raven haired girl. "Anyway, why bring her along? It's bad luck to have a woman on board!"

"She's going to be a fun one to have around", Jack replied with a smirk and he ignored what the older man said about her being familiar. It would be unnecessary to reveal her identity and cause a ruckus. He then told Gibbs about his plans to get the Black Pearl back but the man was not convinced. However, he got curious when the Captain motioned to his current crew as he mentioned leverage.

"The kids?" Gibbs asked. Katherine heard his words and she simply squeezed Will's hand to get his attention as well.

"The girl is of no importance for now but the boy, he is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner", Jack answered. "His only child, savvy?"

Gibbs' eyes wandered back to the young man as he understood what his old friend meant. "Is he now?" He asked with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock, crazy as you".

"One can only hope", Jack said and he lifted his mug. "Take what you can!"

"And give nothing back!"

They cheered and drank.

A sudden scream had them looking out and they found Katherine being dragged away by a man who forced her into the dance. She looked shocked and as if unable to grasp the situation as she was twirled around.

"Kate!" Will yelled and he tried going to her but the bulky woman held him back with a loud laugh.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Gibbs", Jack ended and he went straight towards Katherine. He pushed past the rough pirates and he grabbed hold of the girl's hand, pulling her to him. "Enough dancing, time to go, love", he said sweetly.

"Gladly", she said with a rapid nod and she stayed close to him as they left the bar. Of course, Jack had to forcefully pull Will away from the strong woman but Katherine helped by 'accidentally' stepping on the woman's foot hard.

The three of them headed back to the Interceptor where they would spend the night. Kate went down to the crew's cabin alone and she took off her coat, vest and shirt to take a look at her shoulder wound. She frowned at the dried blood visible on the bandages. Ever since she joined Will in his crazy plan of going to rescue Elizabeth with Jack's help, she had no time to think and care for the injury. She knew that it was going to heal nicely but she hoped that her negligence would not cause problems.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were injured?"

Katherine used her injured arm to hold her shirt to her half-naked torso and she turned around sharply to throw her dagger with her other hand. The weapon missed Jack's ear by centimeters and his wide eyes stared back at her guarded ones. He looked at the dagger next to his head and he pulled it out of the wood with some difficulty. "You have strength", he told her and examined the weapon. It looked a bit old and he figured that it may have belonged to Captain Knight. "And a pretty good aim despite having missed me".

"I didn't miss", she countered. "I meant for it to strike the wood and not you. I wouldn't want to kill someone without seeing who it is, would I?"

"Good point", he replied and then walked to her, handing her the dagger. "Let me see that wound of yours".

"I-It's okay. I'll ask Will to take a look at it later", she said with a fake smile and she pressed herself against the wall when he stood close to her. He was so close that she could feel the faint brush of their bodies as they breathed.

"Are you his lass?" he asked in a low voice but a cheeky smile was on his face.

Katherine blinked owlishly and she shook her head. "He… Loves Elizabeth. We're just friends".

"Then leave Elizabeth to him, I'll look after you".

Katherine was skeptical about his proposition. "I can take care of myself", she said softly and with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes and he pulled Katherine to one of the cots, making her sit. "Love, you're going to need help to bandage your shoulder again", he said and took out a roll of bandage.

"Don't you dare touch me inappropriately or I'll stab you to death", she warned and shifted the dagger to her left hand.

"Kate, I may be a pirate but I'm still a gentleman", Jack said with a charming look.

"Of course, you are", she replied with a smirk. "Scarlett and Giselle, right?"

Jack's mouth turned upside down on hearing the names and he could suddenly feel the stinging slaps on his cheek. He gave her a fake smile when she laughed and she lowered her shirt while facing him. No words were exchanged and Jack unwrapped the bandage, making sure his eyes wandered no lower than her shoulders. He internally smirked at the blush on her face and from the way her eyes refused to meet his. He removed the piece of white cloth that was stained red and he frowned at the gash.

"That's a big wound", he murmured. "Yet you gave no sign of it".

"It was not hurting much", she said. "I felt no need to say anything about it".

"That's stupidity and bravery combined, love".

Katherine glared at him half-heartedly but she said nothing. Jack wiped the dried blood on her skin with a wet rag and he covered the wound with a clean cloth before bandaging it again. In the process, his hand inevitably brushed against her skin several times and he noticed how she stiffened each time. "Why the tension?" he asked casually.

"I don't like to be touched", she answered truthfully.

"Yet you were holding on to dear Will ever since we came to Tortuga", he replied with a lopsided grin.

"Well, recent events flung me out of Port Royal and into Tortuga, two places which are the opposites of each other. It took me by surprise, to be honest", she confessed. "And Will is the only constant. He's also a really good friend of mine. It's only obvious that I would hold on to him".

"That's true", the Captain said and he tied the bandage securely. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Catch some sleep. The eunuch will share the crew's cabin with you", he suggested.

"Eunuch?" Katherine echoed with laughter. "That's a terrible thing to call him! But definitely funny, very funny".

Jack flashed a bright smile and he left her, her giggles fading out as he went up on the deck. He barely gave Will a glance and he went in his own cabin for the night.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain!" Gibbs said, motioning to the crew he had gathered for his long time friend. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot".

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the people standing in a row. They clearly looked like a bunch of random sailors thrown together. One of them had a parrot on his shoulder, another reached a bit higher than her elbow, and they all looked, as pointed out by Mr. Gibbs, crazy to boot. She followed the three men as they walked down the line.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked, not convinced at all.

Jack ignored him and they stopped in front of the man with the parrot. "You, sailor!" He called.

"Cotton, sir", Gibbs provided.

"Mr. Cotton", the Captain started and he squinted at the silent man. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and death?"

The sailor looked towards Gibbs with a look asking for help.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man", Jack said sharply at the lack of answer.

"He's a mute, sir", Gibbs said, coming to the rescue of Cotton. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So, he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how".

Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to show that his tongue had been indeed cut off. Katherine averted her gaze, not trusting herself to not cringe. Jack grimaced and he put his tongue out as if to see if he still had his, and Will took a tiny step back.

Sparrow turned to walk on but he paused and looked at the blue and yellow bird, "Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question".

"Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" The parrot said in a tiny voice and it screeched. Both Will and Katherine were amazed by the talking bird.

"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'", Gibbs translated.

"Of course it does!" Jack replied and he turned to the two standing behind him. "Satisfied?"

Katherine gave a hesitant shrug.

"Well, you've proved they're mad!" Will said in a low voice and his close friend nodded at his words.

Jack looked in between them, not knowing what to tell them. Well, they had a point.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A sharp but feminine voice called from the end of the line.

The four of them shared a look and they approached the person who was wearing a hat which hid their face. Jack looked a bit distressed and he took the hat off, revealing a woman as her dark hair tumbled down to her shoulder blades.

"Anna-Maria", Jack greeted but an unexpected slap took him by surprise. Strangely enough, it was the abused cheek from the previous night. He glared at Katherine who suppressed her laughter but was failing miserably, and there was a gleam in her eyes.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will said with sarcasm but from the expression on his face, it was clear that his patience was running low.

"No, that one I deserved", Jack replied with disappointment.

Anna-Maria nodded rapidly and added, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-"

Jack's cheek stung from another slap. His mouth fell open and he composed himself. "Borrowed. I borrowed it without permission", he corrected. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you".

The smile on his face was wiped off when the woman scolded him again. "But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!" Jack tried to appease her but her finger waved close to his nose.

"I will", she said firmly.

"A better one", William added with a polite smile.

"A better one!" Jack repeated with a bright smile.

"That one!"

"What one?" The Captain asked him curiously.

Will looked out to the sea and everyone turned to look at the Interceptor.

"That one?!" Jack exclaimed and he nearly refused but the look in Anna's eyes had him smiling to save himself, "Aye! That one".

"What say you?"

"Aye!" She replied and the rest of the crew repeated after her. They immediately began to prepare for departure on Jack's signal.

"No, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir", Gibbs said once the fiery woman was out of earshot.

"We have two women, Mr. Gibbs", Jack rectified with a look at Katherine. "And it'll be far worse not to have them".

* * *

The weather was terrible and the Interceptor and her crew had no choice but to go through it. The sailors were soaked to their bones and it was difficult for them to keep their balance with the dangerous swaying motion of the ship.

Katherine helped Mr. Gibbs to tie down some ropes and she clung to one when a wave crashed on the deck. She held on to the railing and went up the stairs to join Jack at the helm. He was holding the wheel with one hand and he had a compass in his other hand. The same compass that James said did not point North, she noticed.

Before she could ask him about it, the ship rocked and another wave swept down on them. Katherine was thrown to the floor from the force and she skidded until her back hit some crates. "Stupid weather", she muttered under her breath and she stood up again and stumbled when she found nothing to hold on to.

"Come 'ere!" Jack shouted over the raging noise of nature and he pulled Katherine to him, placing her between himself and the wheel. She instantly gripped it to steady herself.

"Are we going to get through this?" She asked loudly, deciding to forget about the compass for the time being.

Jack snapped the device close and he gave her a smug smile, "Trust me, love!"

Mr. Gibbs came up and he half-sat on the crates and held himself up by gripping a rope. "We should drop canvas, sir!" He recommended.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack replied and he swung the wheel to port.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" The older man asked.

"We're catching up!"

* * *

The ship passed through the storm relatively unharmed and she sailed through a thick fog slowly, as if she was waiting for something terrible to jump at her. The fog thinned out and the crew suddenly found themselves looking at wrecked ships around them.

"Dead men tell no tales", the parrot said and its voice echoed.

Katherine left Jack and she went down the steps where she stood at the railing next to Will and Mr. Gibbs.

"Puts a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage", the first mate said. Something groaned below the water and the young girl deduced that the hull of the Interceptor must have brushed against a submerged wreckage. She went along with Will when he followed Gibbs who went to check some ropes.

"How is it that he came by that compass?" He asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerte", Gibbs replied. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl".

"He was what?" Katherine immediately asked with wide eyes and Will did a double take. Jack had never told them that the Black Pearl was his!

Gibbs put his canteen near his mouth but he lowered it when he saw their reactions.

"He failed to mention that", Will said thoughtfully and he looked up at the man handling the helm.

"He plays things closer to the vest now", the sailor said and he too looked at Jack. "A hard-learnt lesson it was".

Will and Katherine exchanged a curious look and they turned to the man. "Three days out in the venture, the first mate says that everything's an equal share and that should mean the location of the treasure too. So, Jack gives up the bearings but that night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat".

"Ah", Will said in understanding. "So that's the reason for all the..."

He mimicked Jack's strange swaying habit along with some of the hand gestures. Katherine smirked and added, "Like a drunk".

"Reason's got nothing to do with it", Gibbs objected, slightly annoyed at the poor imitation, and he sat on a barrel. Will sat down as well and Katherine opted to stand behind him. Gibbs told them of the Captain's adventure and how he used sea turtles to escape. Neither of his listeners looked very much convinced.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles", Will repeated slowly.

"Aye".

"What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs closed his mouth, not knowing what to reply. Feeling a fourth presence close by, all three of them looked up and found Jack Sparrow standing silently until he spoke up.

"Human hair", he said. His expression clearly said that he was making that up. "From my back".

Gibbs smiled at Will smugly.

"Lower the anchor!" Jack ordered and the crew bustled around. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore".

"I'm going as well", Katherine added with a determined look.

"No, you're going to wait for us to come back", Jack told her.

"Mr. Sparrow", she called firmly. "Mr. Turner and I come as a package. So, either you take both of us or neither".

Jack looked annoyed. Somehow, he felt that she would not give up even if he locked her down in the brig. She would find a way out to accompany them. "Great. The more, the merrier", he said sarcastically and then turned.

"Captain", Gibbs called. "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code".

Will and Katherine looked at each other and they followed the strange man to where a boat was being lowered in the water. Jack went down first and Katherine followed him. He smirked when she froze as she put a foot in the boat and it wobbled from the disturbance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Katherine allowed him to pluck her off and lower her in the bobbing boat. Once William joined them, he was given a long stick with a lamp hanging at the end and it greatly helped them in seeing around them. Jack took the oars and he began to row to take them ashore. Katherine just sat in between them.

A shiver ran up her spine when she saw a skeleton lying on the rocks with a rusted sword in hand.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked when he saw the skeleton too.

"The pirate's code", Jack replied, not a bit bothered about the dead persons. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind".

He glanced at Katherine, expecting a horrified look from her, but he was surprised by the guarded look in her striking eyes and the calm expression over her face. Definitely ol' John's daughter, he noticed.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one", Jack told him in a carefree tone. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..."

All three looked at the gold coins beneath the water. "And now you're obsessed with treasure!" He ended.

"We're not", Katherine contradicted as Will got out and he pulled the boat up slightly. She got out after him with Jack behind her. The Captain looked around them and he took a path between the rocks, leading the two of them towards a faint light. He climbed a short way and looked at whatever was in front of him. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate", he said.

Will frown and he silently got up next to him with the girl next to him.

"Gentleman, the time has come!" A new voice shouted and others cheered after it. "Salvation is nigh!"

Relief spread through Katherine when she saw Elizabeth standing on top of a mountain of gold with a chest in front of her. But the feeling was quickly overcome by anger and the urge to run her sword through each and every man with Barbossa last.

"Elizabeth", Will whispered.

Jack's former first mate did a speech to get a rise from his crew of miscreants and he suddenly kicked the top of the chest off, revealing the treasure of Cortes. Will made a move to go out but Jack held him back. He glanced at Katherine to make sure that she would not pull something stupid and it seemed like she was not as careless as her friend.

"Not yet", Jack warned and they all crouched down. "We'll wait for the opportune moment".

He turned around and headed back to where they had left the boat but halfway there, Will asked, "When is that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Sensing a fight, Katherine stepped out of the way.

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked and he stood so close to Will that the latter had to lean back and his height gave his a slight advantage, allowing him to look down at Jack. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"Do us a favor", he continued with a strained fake smile. "I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here, and try not to do anything stupid". He then turned to the girl, "Kate, love, make sure he stays here".

Will was taken aback when she nodded and glanced at him with a look that said she would side with Jack for this one. He turned to her once Jack was out of sight. "Kate, why are you siding with a pirate? They're selfish people and-"

"Is Jack the same though?" She simply asked and turned her back to him to take a look at the gold surrounding her. That was a mistake on her part because Will hit the back of her neck and she fell unconscious. He caught her before she could hit the floor and he gently lowered her down.

"Sorry, Kate", he apologized softly and then took one of the oars, going to look for Jack.

* * *

Katherine felt a dull headache and she groaned softly. However, she stiffened and her eyes snapped open when she felt a cold metal pressed to her throat. She used her hands to prop her up slowly and somehow, her hair chose that exact moment to spill down her back from its hold under her hat which was now lying next to her.

"Kate?"

She turned her head and found Jack with an oar in hand. A man pulled her up roughly and she growled low in her throat.

"Why were you lying down?" Jack asked with an upturned mouth.

"Take a guess", she spat with an annoyed look and she brushed shorter strands of her hair out of her face. Jack rolled his eyes when he understood that Will was the one who had left her lying unconscious, most likely from hitting her, just like he was hit as well.

"It's you", one of the man said pointing to Jack. The rest gathered around him and only a dark skinned man with black dreadlocks stayed back to guard Katherine.

"You're supposed to be dead!" A man with balding head spat .

"Am I not?" Jack asked and his body swayed lightly and he looked down at himself as if expecting to see a gaping hole in his chest. He turned around but was stopped by some of the crew who blocked the way. He turned back and found pistols and knives pointing at him dangerously.

"Puh-la-le", he tried saying but he just could not get the word right. He scrunched his face as if in thought and then pointed his finger upwards. "Puh-la-lei-lay-lool".

Strange glances spread among Barbossa's crew and at the back, Katherine scoffed.

"Pah-lee-nee", Jack tried again. "Parsnip... Par-sley... Par-Partner... Pardonner..."

"Parley?" One of the man suggested.

"That's the one!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. "Parley!"

"Damn to the depth whatever muttonhead thought up parley!" The balding man growled.

Jack carelessly lowered the man's pistol and said in an understanding tone, "That would be the French".

He looked around with a frown and it quickly disappeared when he found Katherine. "Parley for her as well", he added and the balding man turned to glare at her. He flinched back when she stared back at him silently but with an obvious underlying fury. Her gaze shifted when the men parted to allow Barbossa himself to come through. He looked at Jack from head to toe and he grimaced when Sparrow leaned forward on the oar with a smile.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" He asked curiously.

"When you marooned me on the Godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate", Jack replied and the look in his eyes was as if he was disappointed in Barbossa. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"The one and only", Katherine muttered under her breath and she winced when the man holding her captive tightened his hold over her wrists.

That was going to bruise.

* * *

 **There's chapter 4!**

 **Thanks to ellidraco1014 for the reviews :D**

 **~IcedLady~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kill them", Barbossa ordered as he turned away and every man pointed his pistol at Jack and Katherine who was suddenly pushed next to him. Jack barely gave her a glance but he noticed how her posture changed subtly as if ready to run.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" He suddenly asked, not caring about the weapons pointed at him. His smile widened when Barbossa turned back to him.

"Hold your fire", he growled and knew that Jack would not be killed so easily. He always had a way to escape death. "You know whose blood we need. Is it hers?" He asked and then motioned to Katherine.

Jack looked down at the raven haired girl and he shook his head, causing the trinkets in his hair to swing. "No, this one has nothing to do with it. She's just excess baggage right now".

"Then you wouldn't mind if we kill her". The older Captain said with a short laugh and he lifted his pistol, pointing it at Katherine's forehead. He was a bit surprised when he got no reaction from her and she simply looked up at Jack with an annoyed look.

"Oh, but I would", Jack intervened with his hands gesturing wildly, nearly smacking the girl in the face. "I said that she's excess baggage right now but later on, she'll be of use".

"You're disgusting, Sparrow", she said coldly.

"That I am, love".

"Whose is it, then?" Barbossa asked, impatient with the useless conversation. His eyes narrowed when Jack only smirked.

* * *

William brought Elizabeth up to date with everything that had happened and he lowered his eyes when he told her about knocking Katherine out cold.

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked baffled.

"I had no choice", he replied. "Kate is on the pirate's side. At least that's what it looked like to me".

"She would not side with pirates!"

"Look, I'm sorry", he said with a softer approach. "But I had to save you and I wouldn't have been able to do it with her and Jack teaming up against me".

"And you left her behind with him", she replied coldly.

"I plan to leave you at Port Royal and then come back for her", Will assured her but Elizabeth did not look convinced.

* * *

"She's beautiful", Katherine whispered to Jack as her eyes swept over the Black Pearl. The black sails made her look intimidating but Katherine found a touch of beauty and grace to the ship. She looked so cruel, and yet so majestic.

"She's the fastest ship in the Caribbean", Jack added with a soft smile and his eyes feasted upon his one true love.

"Take the girl to the brig", Barbossa ordered once they were on board of the Pearl.

However, before one of his men could grab her, Jack drew Katherine close to his side and he waved his finger at the man. "No, you don't go touching this one, mate. She's a precious one", he said and then turned to Barbossa, "She comes with us".

Once in his quarters and after much discussion, Barbossa stared at his two prisoners. "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach, with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?" He asked with an amused gleam in his dark eyes.

"No", Jack replied as if the man had not understood a word of what he told him. "I expect to leave you on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, and then Kate and I would shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves the problem of me standing on some beach, with naught but a name but your word it's the one I need", Barbossa added and smirked.

Jack went through the apples from the basket on the table and he looked up. "Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting".

He tossed a green apple to Kate who seemed to examine it with her eyes squinted before she bit into it. He took another one for himself, sat down into a chair and lifted his boots onto the table. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share with that curse, same as you".

"Funny ol' world, isn't it?" He said and then bit into the juicy fruit.

Barbossa looked a bit disconcerted and he shifted his gaze to the girl who was leaning her hip against the table as she munched on the apple.

"I'm curious about you, young lady", he said to her with a tilt of his head.

"Not many are", she replied absent-mindedly, not even looking up at him.

"You look familiar", he continued and then stood up, going around the table to stand in front of her. He lifted her chin with his finger and a wide smile appeared on his face when he saw the greenish blue eyes. "I have seen those eyes before. Oh yes, they were a lot more cruel than yours but I can't seem to remember who they belonged to. Enlighten me, would you?"

Jack immediately stood up and he squeezed himself between the two with his back to Katherine before she could say anything. "She is no one, really", he said with a shrug. "She just got roped into this little adventure of mine. She had absolutely nothing to do with us".

Barbossa scoffed and he pushed Jack out of the way to come closer to Katherine who had narrowed her eyes. A sly smile came on his face when his eyes roamed down her face to her sharp jaw-line, her slender neck and the ring resting just below her collarbone. He lifted it and turned it over to have a good look at it. "So I was right. You really are the child of Jonathan Knight", he said smugly.

"Captain Jonathan Knight", she corrected with her eyes cold and narrowed. Next to her, Jack glared at her.

"He went down with the Blue Moon, didn't he?" Barbossa taunted and he smiled gleefully at the hurt in her eyes. He laughed when she pushed past him and stormed out with long strides.

"Captain", the first mate called as he entered the cabin. "We're coming up on the Interceptor".

The monkey perched on a swing jumped down with a cry and it ran up the stairs with the rest following up onto the deck. Katherine was already on the quarterdeck with her spyglass out as she observed the Interceptor. She did not look up when the two Captains came up as well but she shifted away from them.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa", Jack said and he stood in front of the man, blocking his view of the ship, and his hands going off in their usual explanatory dance. "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor with Katherine here, and I negotiate the return of your medallion. What say you to that?"

"You see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl", Barbossa replied and the smile was wiped off Jack's face. "People are easier to search when they're dead".

He turned to the bulky first mate. "Lock him and dearest Knight in the brig", he ordered.

The man held the two prisoners to lead them down but Katherine shrugged his hand off. "Don't touch me. I can walk down by myself, thank you very much", she snapped and then walked in front.

"She hates being touched", Jack told the dark skinned man who only pushed him forward. They went down to the brig and both prisoners were shoved unceremoniously behind the bars.

"There seems to be a leak", Jack said when he saw the water on the floor. Katherine leaned against the bars and she tilted her head slightly when he peeked out through a tiny hole in the wood.

"See anything interesting?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Barrels", Jack said uncertainly. "And crates?"

"They're trying to outrun the Pearl", she realized and then came closer to him. "Can they do that?"

"Love, no one can outrun this ship of mine", he muttered and then turned to face her. "There's going to be a fight".

They were taken by surprise when the ship rocked to one side sharply and Jack managed to hold himself up. Katherine stumbled back and she winced when her back hit the bars painfully. She pushed herself forward and got back next to the Captain. He looked out again and saw the Interceptor with her cannons out. They could hear the shouts of both crews as they insulted each other unintelligently. Katherine's eyes widened when she heard the booming cannons and she felt the ship trembling under her feet.

"Jack?" She called anxiously.

She gasped when he threw himself down and he pulled her along with him, covering her smaller frame when various objects shot through the hull. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He yelled with an angry frown and he looked down at the girl as he raised an eyebrow curiously at the embarrassment on her blushing face.

"J-Just get off", she stammered and avoided his melting brown eyes. "You're heavy".

Jack teasingly brushed his nose against hers. "You're right, and we have a battle to run from", he said and pulled away from her. He was surprised to see a familiar canteen lying next to her and he picked it up and uncorked it to find it empty.

"Jack", Katherine called as she wiggled away from him and stood up, opening the door whose lock had been blown off. They shared a grin and then made their way to the upper deck, deciding not to ask about the forks and knives which were lodged in a beam. The ship rocked violently and a loud groan was heard from the battling vessels. Katherine was thrown onto the side but Jack slipped an arm around her shoulders to hold her up. She held on to his arm as they went up. Her eyes widened at the chaos but Sparrow gave her no time to take it all in. He pulled her up onto the railing with him and he took the rope from a man who had failed to swing to the Interceptor.

"Thanks very much", he said and then glanced at Katherine who wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her around the waist with one arm and using the rope, he swung them to the other ship. They let go of each other and Katherine landed on a man who was attacking Marty and she punched him into oblivion. Marty nodded at her and Kate unsheathed her cutlass, throwing herself in the fray. She briefly met Elizabeth's eyes and they both smiled widely as they stood back to back and took Barbossa's men out.

One man caught Elizabeth's arm with his sword lifted above her but he was stopped by Jack. "That's not very nice", he scolded and while the man was distracted, the blonde haired Swann swung her gun into him and the man stumbled back, falling off the ship. Jack lowered Elizabeth down as Kate covered for them.

"Where's the medallion?" He asked.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth growled and Jack caught her hand before she could slap him.

"Where is dear William?" He added with a knowing smile and Elizabeth's face paled and looked towards the hatch which was blocked by fallen debris. As soon as she turned away, Jack looked at Katherine who skidded on the floor but she reacted fast and swept her leg under her attacker's feet, throwing him off balance and she leapt up, kicking him swiftly and pushing him overboard.

"Bloody piece of shit!" She growled under her breath but Jack heard her and he was greatly amused. She paid him no mind and she launched herself at yet another enemy. The latter engaged her in a battle of sword and although Kate did pretty well, she got a cut under her eye and another one tore at her sleeve just above her wrist. She twisted around him and using her size as an advantage, she got behind him and delivered a hard kick to the back of his head.

Her head snapped towards the Pearl when she heard the crew cheering and a look of disbelief came on her face when she saw the medallion dangling from Barbossa's hand. She bared her teeth when one of the pirates snaked his arm around her waist tightly but she yelped when he swung them to the Pearl. Katherine stumbled out of his arms and she was caught by Barbossa who pushed her towards her allies and they were tied to the mast.

She turned to Elizabeth who was next to her. "Are you okay?" She whispered. The older girl nodded quickly but she turned to the sinking Interceptor. "Will is still back there", she said with fear laced in her voice.

Katherine paled and she automatically turned to Jack who shook his head at her.

"Any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters", the bald man named Pintel warned them with his pistol pointing at them.

Elizabeth slipped out of the rope just as the Interceptor blew up. "Will!"

She ran at Barbossa with the intention of clawing his eyes out. "Stop it!" She screamed but he caught her hands before she could harm him.

Katherine took Gibbs' pistol and she slipped out of the ropes, stepping up and pointing the weapon at Barbossa's head. "Let her go", she said in a calm but dangerous voice. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around, cocked the gun and shot at Pintel's feet. He jumped several meters away from her with wide eyes.

"You so much as touch one hair on my head, I'll have your guts for garters", she threatened and turned back to Barbossa, failing to notice Jack's warning of falling back.

"Well, well", Barbossa said, amused by the scene. "We have two feisty ladies on board, gents".

He looked at Elizabeth, "You took advantage of our hospitality the last time, it's only fair that you return the favor!"

He shoved her towards his men who pawed at her but they froze when Katherine shot at them, blowing one man's hat off his head. "Don't even-"

She was harshly interrupted by Jack who muffled the rest of her sentence by placing a hand over her mouth and he snatched the pistol from her, throwing it back to Gibbs who caught it clumsily. The younger Captain held the struggling girl back and he gave Barbossa a fake smile.

"Barbossa!"

The sudden voice had everyone looking towards Will who was standing on the railing.

"Will!" Elizabeth whispered in relief.

Jack let go of Katherine once she stopped struggling.

Will jumped inside, he picked a random pistol, cocked it and pointed it at the Captain. "Elizabeth goes free!" He demanded.

"What's in your head, boy?" The pirate asked with a sneer.

"She goes free", he repeated and did not move even as Barbossa stood right in front of him.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die", he reminded the young Turner. The latter glanced at Jack who brought his hand together in plead. "Don't do anything stupid", he mouthed.

Will ran back until he was standing on the railing to have everyone's attention. "You can't but I can", he said and turned the weapon on himself. This seemed to get a rise out of everyone.

"Like that", Jack ended with a grimace.

Barbossa frowned at the boy curiously and he asked, "Who are you?"

"No one! He's no one", Jack intervened and he walked to stand in front of his old first mate to get his attention. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though". He then added in a whisper, "Eunuch".

"My name is Will Turner!" Will introduced. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

Jack clenched his jaw annoyed and he moved away.

"It's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti exclaimed in realization.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker", Will ordered. Jack held Katherine's hand when she tried to make a move. He was surprised when she held his hand back tightly but he knew it was to restrain herself from doing something she might later regret.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner", Barbossa replied in agreement.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one", he mocked. "Anything else?"

"Katherine as well!" Will added. "And crew is not to be harmed".

Jack was annoyed when Will said nothing about him,

"Agreed", Barbossa said with a strange look in his dark eyes.

* * *

"Go on, Poppet! Walk the plank!" Pintel shouted among the cheers. Katherine struggled in Kohler's iron grip with curses tumbling out of her mouth just like a pirate.

Elizabeth lifted her dress and she walked to the end of the plank hesitatingly.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will spat angrily, he too struggling from the men who held him back. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa bellowed. "I agreed she'd go free. It was you who failed to specify when or where".

The crew roared with laughter and Will was gagged.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" The cruel man continued with a smirk towards Elizabeth. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go".

The men whistled as the young woman took the dress off angrily and she threw it in Barbossa's face. "Goes with your black heart", she said with disgust.

He hummed from the heat he felt from the cloth and he threw it towards the men who tore to get a hold of it.

"Off you go!" Pintel said and Elizabeth walked to the end of the plank again, desperately hoping that someone would save her from jumping.

"Too long!" The bulky first mate said impatiently and he brought his foot down on the beginning of the plank. The sudden movement caught Elizabeth off balance and she fell in the sea with a short scream.

"Liz!" Katherine shouted in fear. Her eyes widened when Jack was pushed forward as the next to jump off.

"I really rather hoped we were all past this", he said and stopped in front of the plank.

"Jack", Barbossa said softly and he placed an arm around the younger Captain who was shorter and quite lean. "Did you not notice? That be the same island we made you governor of on our last little trip".

Jack looked towards the tiny piece of land and he looked back at Barbossa. "I did notice", he answered.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it".

Jack swallowed visibly when Barbossa pointed his sword at him along with a few other men. "Off you go".

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot", Jack said, trying to buy some time for a plan to form in his head.

"By the powers, you're right!" Barbossa agreed and he turned to his men. "Bring his pistol forward!" One man handed him Jack's effects.

"Seeing as there are two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols".

"Three of you, you mean. But you'll still get one shot as before", the older man sneered and he threw the effects in the sea, causing Jack to dive after it immediately. He then turned and motioned for Katherine to be brought forth.

"You're disgusting, Barbossa", she spat in a low voice as she looked up at him. "You have no honor whatsoever and no respect for the words you gave. That's so low, even for a bloody pirate!"

Barbossa backhanded her and Katherine was stunned at the sudden pain on her cheek. However, she only chuckled and looked back at him. "Definitely no honor at all", she repeated.

"Definitely Jonathan's daughter", Barbossa replied, poking at a sore wound. "You have the same features, the same look in your eyes, and now I find the attitude same as well".

"Go to hell, you barbarous pirate".

Barbossa narrowed his eyes not from her words, but from the cold and danger he saw in her eyes. He grabbed her hair in a tight fist and pushed her off the plank.

Katherine took the plunge and she broke through the surface a few seconds later. She drew her hair out of her eyes and she swam towards the shore where Elizabeth and Jack were waiting for her.

"Kate", Elizabeth whispered and she immediately drew the smaller girl into her arms. "You're hurt", she noticed when she looked at her cousin's face. There was a bleeding cut under her eye and her cheek was slightly bruised.

"That's what happens when you fight pirates", Kate joked.

Jack came up and he peered at her face. "That bruise was not on your face, love", he remarked, running his thumb over her jaw-line.

"Let's say that I said stuff that got a rise from Barbossa", she murmured with a sheepish smile.

"That's the second time I had to watch that man sail away with my ship", Jack said as the Pearl set sails. He suddenly turned inland and took long strides, causing Elizabeth to go after him hurriedly. The blonde haired girl looked back towards her cousin who did not move.

"Go after him", she said with a careless wave of her hand. "I'll stay here".

Once the two of them were out of sight, Katherine allowed her tired body to fall on the warm sand. Her shoulder was sore, her jaw and arm were aching and all she wanted was to get out of the uncomfortable wet clothes. With a sigh, she traced her fingers over the top of her hat which had miraculously stayed by her side during the whole ordeal with Barbossa.

And it seemed like her father was well-known among pirates, she thought with a frown. The way Barbossa had spoken his name was clear indication that he hated the Captain of the Blue Moon. Well, he was a pirate and her father was of the Royal Navy, so they would indeed hate each other. But Jack too was a pirate but his attitude was different, compared to Barbossa. Instead of hating her father, Jack gave the impression that he respected Captain Knight and he gave no indication that whatever had happened between him and her father was bad or not.

With a sinking heart, Katherine realized that she knew next to nothing about the people her father met on his voyages. Sure, he had told her about the exotic places he visited, the epic fights he won and everything that he had learnt about another place. That was it.

By the time that Jack came back, Katherine's clothes had dried up but her hair was taking more time. Her boots and hat were set to the side and she was sitting on the beach with her legs crossed and the sun beating down on her. She looked up when he stood next to her and then he plopped down on the sand, shoving an old bottle of rum in her hands.

"Where did you get this?" She asked incredulously. "And where's Elizabeth?"

"There's a rum cache on this island and your dearest cousin is sulking further inland", he replied. He set his own bottle down and he leaned back with his arms supporting his body. "What were you thinking about?"

"My father", she said shortly and then looked back to the sea, sending Jack a clear message that she did not want to talk more about it.

The older man understood and although he would have preferred to prod deeper, he held back and a comfortable silence enveloped them.

* * *

"We're Devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up, me hearties! Yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Katherine was greatly amused to see her two companions dancing around the fire and singing in wrong notes. She had opted not to drink the rum and Jack had taken her bottle for himself and Elizabeth who had managed to fool the man into thinking that she was drunk as well.

"I love this song!" Jack exclaimed and he linked arms with Elizabeth as they swung around. He swayed on his feet when the dizziness got to his head and he fell on the sandy beach heavily, pulling the blonde haired woman along with him. Katherine was sitting on the other side of the fire as she wondered what Elizabeth was planning.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew", Jack decided in his slurred voice and the usual weird hand movements. "And we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you will be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth added.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love", Jack corrected. "The entire ocean, the entire world! Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull, and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is... What the Black Pearl really is... is freedom".

For a moment, Katherine had the tiniest doubt that the man was not as drunk as he made it to be. She had felt his passion gliding on her skin.

She lied down and closed her eyes, tuning all voices out.

If the other two persons had been paying attention to her, they would had been surprised at how quickly she fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

Jack was greatly annoyed.

Elizabeth had tricked him the night before and now the stash of rum had been used as fuel for fire to attract ships. Next to him, Katherine was bent double from laughing at his misery. She gasped when he took out his pistol and pointed it at the unsuspecting Elizabeth before the weapon was turned towards Katherine's heart. She narrowed her eyes at him and Jack gulped, putting the pistol back in his sash before he left the two women alone.

Katherine sat next to her cousin and she leaned on her shoulder when the older girl wrapped an arm around her waist in comfort. "They'll find us", she said softly.

True to her word, a ship of the Royal Navy appeared and it set sail towards the island, then sent a dinghy to shore.

Once all three of them were on the ship, Elizabeth immediately went after her father. "But we have to save Will!" She told him.

"No! You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, and not go gallivanting after pirates", he said firmly, although the last part was aimed at Katherine who was sitting with Lieutenant Groves as he dressed her wounds which were barely starting to heal.

"Then we condemn him to death".

Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington turned to look at Elizabeth.

"The boy's fate is regrettable", the older man said, choosing his words carefully. "But then, so was his decision to engage in piracy".

"Our decision was nothing regrettable, Uncle", Katherine cut in, emphasizing on the first word. "We did it to save Elizabeth. Besides, without dear Captain Sparrow and his... interventions, Liz would either be dead or still be on that ship full of pirates".

"And where did that get you?" The Governor questioned sharply, motioning to her wounds. "You got hurt and you ended up stranded on a tiny piece of land".

"But we achieved what we were aiming for", she shot back. "We saved Elizabeth but unfortunately Will fell back. He needs us now".

"Katherine Knight, I don't want to hear another word from you".

The raven haired girl lowered her gaze and she bit back another retort. "Here you go", Groves said with a gentle nod. "Your wounds would not risk getting infected now".

They both stood up silently.

"It was all to rescue me!" Elizabeth tried again. "To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion, the Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle", Jack said and he moved to stand next to Elizabeth. "It's very unlikely she'd be able to make good time. Think about it".

"The Black Pearl", he continued, baiting the Commodore who was trying not to recoil from the pirate's closeness. "The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

It wasn't hard for Jack to see that he had not convinced anyone.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself", James said calmly and he turned to leave but Elizabeth stopped him halfway up the stairs to the quarterdeck.

"Commodore, I beg you", she continued. "Please do this. For me. As a wedding gift".

Everyone within hearing distance stopped to look at her and the surprise that bloomed on the Commodore's face.

"Elizabeth", the Governor called with surprise. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am", she revealed, mentally apologizing for using James to get Will back.

"A wedding. I love weddings!" Jack added with a smile. "Drinks all around!"

His exclamation seemed to have broken the Commodore out of his dazed state and the latter turned his attention to the pirate.

"I know, 'Clap him in irons', right?" Jack said, putting his hands forward.

James came back down with his hands behind his back and his head held high. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'Silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear", Jack replied and he was led to the helm by his two guards.

As his eyes followed Jack, James noticed Katherine glowering next to a nervous Groves who was the only one to first notice the anger rolling off the girl. The Commodore was shocked to see that her eyes were locked on to Elizabeth who was oblivious to her younger cousin's emotions.

"Unbelievable", she muttered under her breath and then stormed away from the group, heading for the bow alone.

"Katherine?" Governor Swann called when she walked away with long but firm strides.

It was then that Elizabeth was aware of the girl's state and despite knowing what was wrong, she did not follow Katherine. From her experience, she knew it was better to let her cool off before attempting to talk to her.

"Let her be, father", she replied softly. "Perhaps she needs some time to pull herself together after everything she went through".

Only James and his Lieutenant were not convinced by her excuse and later that day, Groves made the Commodore part of his thoughts. The two men were standing on the deck as they looked out to the sea.

"Commodore, there's something I would like to share with you", he started in a low voice to avoid anyone eavesdropping. "It's not my place to say such things but there's more to what Miss Swann said about Miss Knight walking off like that. Miss Knight was far too angry and she was trying very hard to hold herself back. She's been sitting at the bow ever since then and she has refused anyone's company".

"I noticed, Lieutenant", James admitted, glancing at the man briefly. "However, Katherine is sometimes difficult to understand. Until someone does not try to make her spill what's on her mind, no one will know what's wrong. But I think that it would be better to have Elizabeth herself talk to her since my fiancée seems to be the reason why Katherine is in such a mood".

"If I may be so bold, I have to say that her attitude changed as soon as Elizabeth accepted your wedding proposal", Groves said slowly.

The Commodore bit the inside of his cheek when he understood the situation and he closed his eyes briefly before going back to work.

* * *

When night fell, Katherine headed to the living quarters and she entered the room that was given to her. She placed her hat, her spyglass and her cutlass on the bed, and she took off her boots. Just as she sat on the edge of the bed, someone knocked on the door and Elizabeth entered the room, closing the door behind her.

The older woman gingerly stood in front of Katherine who stared at her boldly. "I have been unfair to the Commodore but I had no other choice", Elizabeth started.

"It was a despicable move, Elizabeth", Katherine threw with a cold smile. "I never knew you could be capable of selfishly using one man's heart for the sake of saving another one. You shocked me".

"I had no choice!" Elizabeth repeated, this time firmly. "Barbossa is going to kill Will and I'm not going to let that happen. You should understand my situation. Even you would have done the same thing to save Will".

"I would have certainly not left him to die but I would have done things differently, Elizabeth", the raven haired girl said louder as she stood up with her hands fisted by her sides. "I would have waited until it was dark, help Jack out of the brig and the three of us would have found a way to save Will. The two of us are ready to do anything to save him while Jack is one hell of a cunning pirate. We-"

"You're right", the other girl interrupted. "We would do anything to save Will and I did exactly that. I'll do anything to save him".

A knock on the door had both women looking up.

"Come in", Katherine called out and she was surprised to find James entering her room.

He looked surprised to see the two cousins but judging from the looks on their faces, the problem had not been solved. "Katherine, I need to speak to you", he said and glanced at the other girl. Elizabeth understood and she gracefully left the two of them alone.

James stood in front of the raven haired girl and he lifted her chin to look at the purple bruise on her jaw. "It still looks bad", he commented.

"The Lieutenant put some salve on it earlier", she told him and she turned her head to the side so he was no more touching her. However, her eyes never left his.

Norrington lowered his hand and even after so many years, her bright greenish blue gaze never failed to strike him. He held his hands behind his back and looked down at her. "I am aware of your feelings about my wedding proposal to Elizabeth and I see that you cannot digest her acceptance", he said.

Katherine was silent and then she inhaled deeply. "You know", she stated softly. She had not expected the Commodore to find out the real reason behind Elizabeth's acceptance so quickly. He clearly looked very uncomfortable and his green eyes were weary. "I'm so sorry, James", she apologized with a shake of her head.

"Don't be", he said quickly and he held her shoulders, pushing her back gently until she was sitting on the bed. He regained his standing position although he looked a bit more relaxed. "It's not your fault that your feelings are as such. I should be the one to apologize since I'm the reason why you're hurt. I had absolutely no idea that you have feelings for me and you gave no sign of them".

"Wait what?" Katherine asked puzzled. "What feelings? What are you talking about?"

James stared back at her with a thoughtful frown. "Well, you look to be against my engagement with Elizabeth and Lieutenant Groves said that you were furious when Elizabeth accepted. I deduced that you were angry because she said yes despite her knowing about your feelings", he said slowly.

Katherine raised an eyebrow as she took all of that in and she chuckled when she realized that there had been a misunderstanding. "You're one funny man, James. That's not it at all", she replied with a smirk. "You and I are no more than friends. I do not hold such feelings for you. You and dearest Lieutenant Groves misinterpreted the whole thing".

"Then what's wrong?" He asked once he had recovered.

"It's just that we had agreed to do this my way and she went and did something totally different", she lied feebly and she covered the guilty look with a smile. "But I guess something good came out of it. The two of you are engaged now".

James saw through the lie but he decided to leave it, seeing how she tried to divert the conversation. "Your outfit is ridiculous but practical, I must admit", he said with a tiny smile.

Katherine looked down at her loose shirt and her breeches. "That was a good decision, though. I would have hated to fight in a dress", she agreed and then stood up, holding her arms out to him. "Dance with me?"

"You'll never change, Kath", James said with a light laugh and just like so many other times before, he took her in his arms and they danced around the room. If someone would have seen them, the person would have tagged their actions as being romantic. But the two of them knew that it was only a deep friendship that had developed over the years. Clear enough, Katherine was the one who started everything but James had to admit that he enjoyed their time together, no matter how absurd.

* * *

 **Oooohhhh do I sense some KatexJames in there? xD Well, we can all agree that there is something going on between them, right? But what about Jack? O.O Oh my...**

 **~IcedLady~**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't care for the situation", the Commodore said. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush. It would be difficult since we have a girl among us". He glanced at Katherine who was sitting next to him in the longboat. A wide grin was plastered on her face but it quickly turned into a frown.

"I know how to fight, thanks very much", she snapped with an arrogant lift of her head.

"I'll have to see that with my own eyes before I acknowledge you", he said with a smirk.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing", Jack piped in as he leaned forward between Kate and James. "And you should not be underestimating Miss Knight".

The Commodore threw Katherine a look but she only grinned back at him.

"Now, Katherine and I will go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats", Jack suggested, leaning one arm on the other man's shoulder. "You and your men return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, aye. What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament to be rid of", James replied, pushing the hand off of his shoulder with his pistol. "But Katherine is going nowhere with you".

"Oh come on!" The girl whined with an annoyed look. "You do know I can handle this with Jack".

"You're not going anywhere. That's it".

Jack gave Kate an apologetic look but he did nothing to help her case.

"Now, to be quite honest with you", he continued and he placed his hand back over the Commodore's shoulder. "There's still a slight risk to those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore".

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes when she realized that Jack was trying to get the Commodore into doing as he said. They had indeed left Elizabeth behind for her safety while Kate had been able to convince James into letting her accompany him. Of course, he was not happy about her decision but he brought her along, all the same.

In the end, Jack was given a dinghy to go ashore while the others waited at the entrance of the cave to ambush the pirates as they rowed out.

"What are we doing here?" Murtogg asked from his seat behind the Commodore.

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares", Mullroy replied. "We catch 'em in a crossfire and send them down to see Old Hob".

"I know why we're here", his friend said slowly, his hand flexing around the bayonet. "I meant, why aren't we doing what Mr. Sparrow said we should do? With the cannons and all?"

"Oh, that would be my question as well", Katherine piped in with her forefinger pointing upwards.

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it", James replied, throwing all three of them an irritated look.

Katherine breathed in deeply and she turned her head to the side so her friend wouldn't see the smirk on her face. Oh, he would be surprised to find that Jack had been right the whole time.

Unless he was telling them lies, she thought. After all, he was a pirate.

* * *

The clouds parted for the moon to cast an eerie glow on the water. A sudden shiver ran up the girl's back and she stiffened from the bad feeling deep in her gut. James took notice of her apprehension and he nudged her foot with his gently and she relaxed. However, there was a strange look in her eyes as they roamed towards the mouth of the cave. It was as if she was waiting for something to happen.

At that same moment, a boat appeared out of the cave with two women rowing it out. James stood up silently and his men pointed their weapons towards the two targets. "Hold fire", he ordered.

He turned to look at Katherine but he was baffled to find that she had somehow managed to get in the water and she swam towards the shore.

"Commodore! Miss Knight is-"

"Leave her be", he said darkly, when all he wanted was to drag her back in the boat and shake some sense into her.

The raven haired woman swam strongly and silently, and she reached the shore just as she heard the sound of blades clashing. She broke into a run and soon found Jack fighting Barbossa while Will held some other men back. She unsheathed her cutlass and she jumped in, helping the young Turner to push the pirates back.

"You're here!" He exclaimed.

"Couldn't leave you behind", she replied and sliced a man's neck but it was as if he felt nothing.

Right, undead pirates.

She paused momentarily when the faint sound of a bell and cannons were heard. That would be the Dauntless and pirates attacking the men. She made a mental note to apologize to James when this would all be over and the fight continued. This time, she attacked like a madwoman.

"You can't beat me, Jack", Barbossa claimed and he sighed when Jack drove his sword through his chest. He took it out and pierced it through the younger pirate in a similar manner.

"Jack!"

The man looked down to where Katherine was frozen. He stumbled back into the moonlight and everyone stopped when they saw that he had been cursed as well.

"That's interesting", he said calmly as he studied his bones. In his hand was a piece of the treasure of Cortez. "Couldn't resist, mate", he told Barbossa who slowly went red from the rage.

The fights resumed, Katherine and William stood back-to-back to fend off the enemies in an almost coordinated manner. One of the men threw a bomb at them but they fell back just in time to avoid being blown to pieces.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" The man growled as he stood over Will. Katherine watched in horror a few feet away but her expression quickly switched to shock when Elizabeth appeared with a heavy pole in her hands.

"You like pain?" She asked and she whacked the man who was sent sprawling to the ground. "Try wearing a corset".

She helped Will up and the two of them was joined by the other woman.

"Whose side is Jack on?" The blonde haired girl asked when she saw the pirate's undead situation.

"At the moment?" Will added with a shrug. He nodded to the two girls and they set off to put the pirates down. Will and Elizabeth worked together while Katherine brought the three enemies close together. Her two companions shoved the pole through the men's skeletons and Will placed a bomb in the stomach of the one in the middle. The pirates were shoved out of the moonlight and the one who had the bomb clawed at his stomach before looking at them with a downcast look.

"No fair", he whimpered and the three men exploded.

Will immediately sprung into action and he ran up towards the chest. He caught the bloodied piece that Jack had thrown to him and Barbossa pointed his pistol at the Turner. Elizabeth froze in mid jump and Katherine bumped into her from behind but both managed to stay upright. They gasped when a gunshot was heard and Kate heaved a sigh when they saw that it was Jack who shot Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot", Barbossa said to him.

"He didn't waste it", Will cut in and everyone looked up to see him put the last two missing and bloodied pieces of the treasure in the chest. Their attention was taken by the blood blooming on Barbossa's chest and he looked at Jack, tasting death.

"I feel cold", he mumbled and he fell back on the ground, dead for real.

"It's over", Will said after a moment.

"Well, that was pretty intense", Katherine added with a dry laugh and she sat down heavily with a long deserved sigh of relief. She looked away when Will went to talk to Elizabeth, granting them some time for themselves. Jack stood next to her as he looked through the treasure, putting necklaces, rings and a crown on his person.

"He's going to ruin it", he told her, motioning to Will.

She groaned when indeed, Will put everything to waste.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it", Jack told Will as he walked towards him after Elizabeth had left. "Now if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship".

The four of them took the last boat in the cave and Will took the oars. Elizabeth sat next to him with Jack in front and Katherine at the back.

"I'm sorry, Jack", Elizabeth said softly when they saw that the Pearl was gone.

"They've done what's right by them", Jack replied moodily. "Can't expect more than that".

They headed towards the waiting Dauntless and Jack was immediately cuffed and sent to the brig. The other three were sent in their respective rooms to change into warm and dry clothes.

For the rest of the night, Katherine leant against the railing at the bow, unable to sleep. She was first joined by Elizabeth who stood next to her.

"Kate, I'm sorry", she said gently.

"I don't blame you", the younger girl replied, glancing at her cousin. "But don't hurt him anymore than that. You're both dear to me".

Elizabeth smiled and she hugged Katherine who held on to her. After wishing each other a good night, Elizabeth retreated to sleep and a few moments later, Governor Swann came up. He stood in front of her with his hands behind his back as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"I'm sorry, Uncle", she apologized with her gaze lowered.

"You're like your mother, you know", he said with a distant smile. "She loved adventures although she never had to fight undead pirates".

Katherine chuckled.

"And you're brave and fight like your father", he continued. "You had me worried when you suddenly left to go after Elizabeth but I'm glad that you're both safe".

Their little meeting was interrupted by the arrival of the Commodore and the Governor excused himself, leaving the two of them to talk.

"I'm sorry for disobeying your orders", she started with her back to the wide open sea.

"And you won't apologize for going in there", he deduced.

"I regret nothing", she told him with a curt nod.

They stayed silent for a bit and Katherine debated whether to speak her mind or not. "You know, I've been talking to Jack", she said hesitantly. "He told me who killed my father and sunk the Blue Moon".

James narrowed his eyes at the hidden determination he saw in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him as revenge".

"Kate, you are a woman with high status in society", he said grimly. "You can't go and kill a pirate by yourself".

She turned her back to him. "I'm just going to have to wait for the opportune moment, right?"

James pursed his lips and he left Katherine alone without another word.

* * *

The sun was beating down on the crowd and two naval men did the drum-roll. Jack was standing in the middle on an elevated stage with a noose next to him. In front of him, at the complete back, was Katherine with Elizabeth on her right, followed by the Governor and the Commodore. Behind them were several armed men.

"Jack Sparrow!" A man announced as he stood on the stage with a parchment in his hands and he begun to list off the number of wrong deeds of the pirate.

"Captain", Jack muttered under his breath. "Captain Jack Sparrow".

"This can't go on", Katherine murmured to her cousin as she caught sight of Will in the crowd, and she motioned to the love interest of Elizabeth. "Nice hat".

Elizabeth elbowed her with a scowl but Katherine snickered. "This is wrong", the older girl voiced to the men next to her.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all", her father replied.

As the man on stage concluded the announcement, William made his way towards the four at the back. "Governor Swann, Commodore, Katherine", he greeted briefly and his gaze lingered on the last person. "Elizabeth, I should've told you everyday from the moment I met you".

Katherine swallowed a squeal and her eyes widened.

"I love you".

Elizabeth nearly melted from the confession but she grasped Katherine's hand tightly as her father and James looked her way stupefyingly. Will turned and pushed through the crowd to stand in front, leaving them speechless.

Then everything happened too quickly for Katherine to react.

The noose was placed around Jack's neck and at the same time, Elizabeth noticed Mr. Cotton's parrot. James called for the marines when Will shoved people back but Elizabeth caught his attention when she faked a faint, dragging Katherine down with her since she was still holding on to her.

"Elizabeth!" The Governor called urgently.

Katherine snapped her head towards Jack and she gasped when the boards disappeared under his feet. However, Will had thrown his sword just in time and now Jack was trying to keep his feet on the blade so that he would not choke to death.

And all hell broke loose.

Elizabeth sat up, her diversion a success, and James immediately set off to gather his men to apprehend both Jack and Will. Her father had an incredulous look when he understood that his daughter had helped Will to save the pirate's life. Next to them, Katherine shot to her feet and she pulled her hat off, letting her hair tumble down to her lower back. She bunched up her skirts and ran down, helping the citizens to leave the scene at once to prevent anyone from accidentally getting hurt.

She was back just in time to see Jack and Will heading towards the parapet but the navy had surrounded them.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you", James said as he came forward and he calmly placed his sword at Will's neck with Jack peeking from behind Will's slightly taller frame.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you and Katherine clemency", Governor Swann added. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate".

"And a good man", Will said, standing up for Jack. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will own two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear".

"You forget your place, Turner", the Commodore said in a low and dangerous tone.

"It's right here, between you and Jack".

"As is mine", Elizabeth added and she took her place next to Will, interlocking their hands firmly.

"And mine too", Katherine said, standing next to her Uncle. "But I'd rather not stand there literally or one of those fine men might end up poking their lovely... and sharp bayonets into me. And I don't want to die yet nor ruin my dress".

"Lower your weapons", the Governor ordered but the men hesitated. "For goodness sake, put them down!"

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then", James stated in a slightly unsteady voice, looking straight at Elizabeth.

"It is", she confirmed.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this", Jack cut in cheerfully, coming up to stand close to the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically".

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate", he continued, nearly leaning fully against the Commodore. "Know that".

Sparrow turned to Katherine and he took her hand, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "So long, love", he whispered and then grinned when her face went bright red in embarrassment.

"Elizabeth", he called as he turned to leave. "It would have never worked between us, darling. I'm sorry".

Katherine choked on a laugh at his dejected expression.

"Will, nice hat", he ended and then jogged towards the parapet with James and the other men behind him. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-"

The rest of the sentence was held back when he hit the parapet behind and he stumbled, falling to the sea. Everyone gathered close to see him hit the water.

"Idiot", Gillette said with a smirk. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose".

"I wouldn't say that", Katherine interjected as they spotted the Black Pearl.

"What's your plan of action?" The newly made Captain asked the Commodore who remained silent, as if hesitating on what to do next. "Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course", Governor Swann said with a gracious smile, coming to the young man's rescue.

James smiled briefly in thanks and a hard look came back over his face as he turned away and walked down. "Mr. Turner!" He called.

Will turned towards him but Elizabeth held him back with a slightly fearful look.

James glanced at his side when Katherine touched his elbow secretly and they exchanged a short gaze.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions", Will decided and he stood in front of the Commodore.

"This is a beautiful sword", he said as he unsheathed the weapon which was made by Will himself. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every other aspect of his life".

"Thank you", he replied with a grateful smile and James turned to leave with his men.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette demanded.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start", he replied calmly, his eyes twinkling when Katherine beamed.

* * *

"Katherine sneaked out again", Elizabeth told her father with a chuckle as she sat down for dinner.

Weatherby put his fork down with a grim face. "She's never going to stop, is she?"

The raven haired Knight knocked on the door gently and with the occupant's permission, she entered the office, closing the door behind her.

"Katherine", James said, not expecting her at all. He glanced at the watch he had placed on the table and he narrowed his eyes curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be dining at this hour?"

"You know me", she replied with a careless wave of her hand. She walked towards his desk and took the glass of brandy sitting by the side. Before the man could stop her, she gulped down the contents and then set the glass back down with a grimace and a frown. "Why do people like to drink?" She murmured to herself.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked wearily and he placed the glass out of her reach in case she got the bright idea to fill it up again. Last time he checked, Katherine had a low resistance to alcohol and her stomach could never handle it too well.

"Not really", she replied and made herself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of the large table.

James set his quill down and he crossed his arms over the table. "Talk to me", he demanded.

She opened and closed her mouth several times and then she pinched the bridge of her sharp nose. "The reason why Elizabeth and I were not talking back then was because I knew that she did not really love you and everything was to get Will back. I had no idea that she would bring your proposal in the matter and I was angry because you looked so happy when nothing was like you thought. I was torn in between you two. I couldn't let Elizabeth down but at the same time, I refused to let you down as well. And I lied when you asked about the reason behind our discussion. I'm sorry".

"I knew you were lying", he said calmly, his eyes never leaving her lowered ones and he nearly smiled at her surprise. "You have always been a very bad liar and your attempt to change the subject was quite poor as well. I don't hold anything against you". He stood up slowly and it was then that Katherine noticed his coat had been left on the back of his chair and the sleeves of his crisp white shirt had been rolled up to just below his elbows. He made his way to her and held a hand out.

"I can't actually hold anything against you or I'll lose my dance partner", he said with a smile. Katherine laughed lightly and she took his hand, placing the other over his strong shoulder while his other hand settled comfortably in the small of her back.

James relaxed and the two of them swayed silently.

"You're going after Jack tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"I have to. That man has escaped too many times already", he replied with an annoyed look at the thought of the very irritating pirate.

Katherine only smiled and she lowered her gaze to his shirt.

* * *

The Dauntless was ready to set sail and the Commodore stood together with Elizabeth, Will and Katherine who had come to see him off.

"Take care of yourself", Elizabeth cautioned him with a light smile. "Jack is a cunning man".

"Have a safe voyage", Will added and he shook hands with the Commodore. He turned to look at Katherine but her attention was on the floating vessel. He nudged her slightly to say something and the girl looked up at James with a sheepish smile.

"When you come back, we're going to spar and I'm going to make you acknowledge my fighting skills", she said. "Be safe and bring the Dauntless back in one piece".

"It would take a lot for me to acknowledge that", James taunted. "Take the time to train properly".

He accepted a hug from her, although awkwardly, and strangely, he didn't want to let go of her. Closing his eyes, he pulled the girl as close as possible with his arms wrapped around her body tightly and protectively. His chin rested over the top of her head and absent-minded, he placed a kiss on her hair.

Katherine was genuinely surprised at the gesture but truthfully, it felt like this was the most natural thing to do. She smiled softly on hearing his steady heartbeats and the expression wavered when he pulled away from her to join his crew on his ship.

"Take care, Kath".

Several weeks later, Katherine was standing in James' office alone. All his belongings had been packed and sent to his house, and all that remained were the furniture. She rounded the table and she sat in his chair, suddenly feeling small. "You moron", she muttered under her breath as a tear slid down her cheek.

It had been a few days since he had come back without the Dauntless and the crew. During his pursuit of Sparrow, he had faced a terrible hurricane which had claimed the Dauntless and her crew, all except for himself. The humiliation had him coming back to Port Royal to resign from his post and he had left on the same day, saying no word about his new destination. No one had occupied his office and they had left it bare, hoping that one day, their Commodore would be back.

Even Port Royal felt empty without the proud and well-respected man.

* * *

The wedding was going to be in an hour's time and Katherine was helping Will with the finishing touches of his suit. "You look absolutely dashing", she said with a slow smile as she patted his cravat.

"Thank you", Will replied with a blush and a silly smile. The expression turned into a frown when he heard the rain pouring down.

"I hope it stops before the ceremony", Katherine said with an upturned mouth. "There's something wrong".

"I know and I need you to leave immediately", Will ordered. "Go out from the window in my room".

Katherine did not question him and she ran upstairs, going straight to Will's bedroom. She opened the window and she jumped out, falling on the stack of hay with no grace at all. She was glad that she was not yet wearing her dress and was instead in black breeches, a white shirt and her boots. She hid in an alley when navy men ran down the street she was in, and Katherine felt her heart dropping like lead when she realized that she did not recognize any of them. None of them were men that she was used to seeing in Port Royal. That was enough to indicate that something was terribly wrong.

The young woman sneaked to the Swann mansion to gather her things, hoping that Will and the others would be safe. Just as they had planned before, Katherine hid in a tiny cave by the beach to wait for any signal from Will that there was nothing wrong.

In the meantime, Governor Swann received news of the arrest of Will and he quickly left, hoping to clear whatever misunderstandings that had occurred.

"Make way, let me through!" He ordered as he hurriedly pushed past the crowd but was held away from his daughter and future son-in-law by two guards. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once!" He commanded, turning to the well-dressed man who had his back to them. "Do you hear me?"

The man, short in stature, handed his coat to a much taller man and he turned to face the old acquaintance. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long", he greeted calmly.

"Cutler Beckett?" Swann recognized curiously.

"It's Lord now, actually", Beckett corrected. One look from him and the guards stood down, allowing the Governor to pass through.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man", the Governor said firmly.

"In fact, I do", he replied amusingly. "Mr. Mercer?"

A tall man with a hard face came forward, producing several parchments. Beckett took the first one and handed it to Swann. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner".

The older man took it and he was taken aback by the name he read on the paper. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann", he said hesitatingly.

"Is it? That's annoying. My mistake", Beckett said nonchalantly and he looked for the warrant for William. "Arrest her".

"On what charges?" Elizabeth demanded, stupefied, as two men of the navy shackled her hands together. William was helpless since he too had been cuffed.

"Aha. Here's the one for William Turner", Beckett said and he handed the paper to Governor Swann. "And I have two others, one for a Mr. James Norrington and the other for a Miss Katherine Knight". He walked forward and called out, "Are they present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth asked again, this time more firmly.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago", the Governor said, wondering about his niece.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked", he retorted. "What about your dearest niece, Miss Katherine?"

"She went out for a walk earlier", Will replied at once and when the short man looked at him, he feared that he did not look convincing enough.

"I thought that she was with you this whole time", the Governor said with a frown.

"She sneaked out when I wasn't paying attention", the young Turner replied with a shrug. He nearly smiled when both the older man and Elizabeth understood that Katherine was able to slip past Beckett and his men.

"Lord Beckett", Will growled. "In the category of questions not answered..."

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with", Elizabeth continued.

"The charge is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and the Empire, and condemned to death, for which the..." Swann read from the papers but he trailed off in shock at the end.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death", Beckett ended for him.

Elizabeth paled and she felt William glancing at her but her eyes refused to leave those of Lord Beckett.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow", the man in charge asked.

"Captain", both Will and Elizabeth corrected at the same time. "Captain Jack Sparrow".

"Captain Jack Sparrow", he repeated with a smirk. "Yes, I thought you might".

* * *

After the sun had set and there was still no sign of Will, Katherine slipped out of the cave and she used the cover of the darkness to leave Port Royal. She headed to a town in the south and from there, she gave over the coins she had on her person to get on a ship heading for the one place she knew she would find Jack.

Tortuga.

* * *

 **Ah, the heartbreak...**

 **~IcedLady~**


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine tried not to wince from the usual rampage in Tortuga and she kept to the sidelines, so as not to get swept in some ridiculous fight. The sun was out but it was not too hot, and the young girl had tucked her hair up in her hat to look like a boy. Her vest was big enough to hide any signs of her bosom and she found the disguise to be successful since not one man had looked at her from head to toe.

She decided to wait on the docks in case one of the very few pirates she knew would appear. She had exchanged a silver bracelet she was wearing for a good hot meal in an inn for lunch and it was only much later that her wait was over. She had been sitting on a crate on the docks when hurried footsteps caught her attention and she found Will talking to a man who was repairing a net. She waited until he was done talking to run after him.

"Will!"

The young man turned around and a relieved smile came on his face when he saw the raven haired girl. "Kate, thank goodness you're safe!" He exclaimed but his expression turned serious and he pulled her along to look for a ship. Katherine asked no question but once they were on their way to some island, she began throwing all her questions at him. It was only then that she learnt about Lord Beckett and the arrest warrants for all those who had helped Jack to escape the noose.

"My brother will take you ashore", the Captain of the ship said to the two of them. Neither replied since they were both wondering how in the world did the Pearl end up on the beach of some unknown island. True to his word, the Captain's brother took out a dinghy and he rowed it towards the island.

They were still some distance away from the beach when the man stopped rowing and he stared at his two passengers as if expecting them to do something.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there", Will finally said.

The man replied in quick French and Will raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"He can't take us any further", Katherine translated. "He says that it's too dangerous".

The look on Will's face made her think that he was going to whack the man on the head. However, he stood up, ready to jump. "Bon voyage, monsieur, mademoiselle", the man wished them. Katherine nodded to him and she strapped her hat to her belt before jumping after her friend. The two of them swam towards the shore and they came up beside the ship with black sails.

"You think someone is in there?" Katherine asked.

"We won't know until we ask for them", he replied and then cupped his mouth, "Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton!"

When they received no reply, the two of them walked towards the trees with Will in front. Barely a few steps inside, a bird flew towards them and it perched itself on a broken tree trunk.

"A familiar face", Will said, recognizing Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Don't eat me", the parrot said with a cry.

"We're not going to eat you", Will said, glancing at Katherine who mirrored his suspicious look.

"Don't eat me!" It repeated but Will ignored the calls and he led Katherine further inland. He followed a vague path between the trees and he was about to turn to the left when Katherine stopped him.

"Look there", she told him in a low voice. "That's Mr. Gibbs' canteen".

Will frowned when he saw it but he smiled when he realized that Jack might be close by. "What's that?" He asked and he tugged on the dirty old string that was attached to the container. They followed the trail but were somewhat disappointed to find that it ended only a few meters away and it had led them to nowhere.

Katherine had a bad feeling and she was right when a camouflaged person jumped out with a yell. She fell on her backside with a short scream and Will had fallen into a trap, and now he was hanging upside down by a rope around his foot.

Two native men pulled her to her feet and her hands were tied behind her back in a bruising manner. She froze when several more appeared and Will took out his sword, brandishing it at them as they pointed their spears towards him.

"Come on! Let's go!" He challenged them. "Who wants it? I could do this all day!"

"Uh, Will?" Katherine called nervously. "I don't think that's going to work".

She closed her mouth when a spear was placed against her neck and she winced when she felt it cutting through her skin lightly as warning. She gasped when one of the natives threw a sleeping dart at Will and he instantly fell unconscious, his sword falling to the ground. The man was taken down and a big burly man carried him away with the others following him. Katherine helplessly watched as his hands and feet were tied to a bamboo pole and the two of them were taken across a bridge.

Katherine was dumbfounded when she found Jack sitting on some sort of throne with eyes painted on his face and a handmade crown on his head. His hat was nowhere within sight.

After saying something in a strange language, the man guarding Katherine pushed her forward and onto her knees in front of the pirate. She looked up at him curiously but neither said a word.

"Jack?" Will called softly as he woke up and a laugh escaped him when he saw the man in front of him. "Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you".

Jack stood up, ignoring Katherine, and he went to Will, poking his shoulder as if to check if he was real. "Jack, it's me!" He said when the Captain turned away from him. "Will Turner!"

The older man talked to the natives in the strange tongue.

"Tell them to let me down!" Will said but Jack waved a hand at him to shut up. After talking some more, and mentioning that Will was a eunuch –which caused Kate to laugh- Jack took slow steps back to his throne but Will stopped him.

"Jack, the compass", he said when he saw the device hanging at the man's hip. "That's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were both arrested for helping you and Kate managed to escape them. She faces the gallows".

The pirate turned back and he conversed with the natives again who exclaimed in chorus.

"Save me", he whispered to Will before the younger man was taken away, his demand and questions ignored.

"Jack?" Katherine called, turning her head with a worried look. "Is Will going to be okay? And what are you doing here? What's happening?"

She watched as he dismissed the natives with some words and they went off to do their own work. Only a few men stayed back to guard them. One of them motioned towards her with a nasty look and he talked to Jack who answered rapidly with a hesitant smile.

Jack walked in her direction and he pulled her up to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry", he whispered close to her ear and he elicited a gasp from her when he nibbled on her ear lobe. "Moan!"

"Huh?"

"Moan!" He ordered in a hushed voice. He rolled his eyes at the fake moan Katherine did. It sounded unconvincing but it had to do. He glanced up at the guards discreetly but the four of them were still staring at them. He exhaled sharply and he upped the act.

Katherine squealed when Jack slid his hands up her shirt but the sound was swallowed by a deep and needy kiss from him. She shuddered when his mouth lowered down to her neck and this time, she moaned for real.

The Captain slowed down when he noticed the four men fidgeting. However, they left when Jack lifted the girl's leg to wrap around his waist snugly. He released her at once and Katherine stumbled back from the shock.

"Don't scream", Jack warned her softly when he saw the furious embarrassment on her face.

"What the hell was that for?" She growled lowly.

"The natives think that I am a God stuck in a human's body and they intend to... cook me tomorrow to release said God from this prison of flesh. The rest of the crew –or what remains of them- is currently hanging in a cage somewhere. I've sent William to them", he explained briefly. "As for what I just did to you, there was no other way to get the guards to leave us alone for some time".

Katherine narrowed her eyes dangerously when Jack stepped towards her again. "I just need to ruffle you up a bit so it looks convincing", he told her with a smirk. He untied her hands, messed her hair up, unbuttoned the top of her shirt and he loosened her belt slightly so her breeches were now low on her hips.

"You're such a roguish common-kissing lewdster", she said darkly.

"A pirate, you mean", Jack simplified with a smirk and he ran his finger over the shallow wound on her neck.

"You could have just told them to go", she continued and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I could", he replied thoughtfully. "But it would not be as fun".

His head turned to the side sharply when Katherine slapped him with a furious look. "Strong hand", he murmured. "I deserved that one".

* * *

When morning came, Katherine was surprised to find that the natives were preparing for some sort of festival. Most of them had painted patterns on their bodies and some of the men were playing musical instruments. The music was tribal, and although the young woman was fascinated by it, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. A smaller throne had been put up for her next to Jack and she took her place next to him.

"Why wasn't I taken along with Will?" She asked in a low voice.

"Because they don't take women to the cages", Jack replied, turning his head towards her slightly. "You would have been killed for last night's dinner".

The blood drained out of her face and her hand tightened into fists on her lap. "I really hope you find a way to get us out of here, Jack", she said.

Two women came and they placed a disturbing garland around the man's neck. Katherine choked back on the rising bile when he examined one of the toes and he bit it slightly.

"Oi! No, no", he shouted to the men. "More wood. Big fire! I am Chief. Want big fire!"

He ushered his guard as well so they could go gather more wood, and buy him some more time. Once he was sure that no one's attention was on him, he grabbed Katherine's hand and the two of them took off. Midway, Katherine took the lead but she did not notice that Jack had taken a different path from her. It was only when she was down in the woods that she realized they had been separated. She pushed her tangled hair out of her face and taking a deep breath, she turned to run in the direction of the beach but she froze on seeing two women staring at her with baskets in their hands.

"Uh, wood!" She exclaimed, and quickly grabbed some fallen branches at her feet. "Chief wants big fire".

The two women did not react and Katherine knew she was damned if they didn't believe her lie. She flinched when one of them bared her teeth in a growl.

Katherine let go of all reasonable ways to get away and she threw the branches at the women before running off with a loud scream. She pushed her legs to their limit and she ran as fast as she could with two pursuers on her heel. Just as she neared the beach, she caught sight of Jack but panic set in when she saw that he was being pursued by every single native on the island.

"Jack!"

The older man glanced to his left and his eyes widened when he saw Katherine coming his way like a bullet with two women behind her. "Run!" He yelled and he grabbed hold of her hand tightly. They ran as fast as they could.

If they were not in such a life-threatening situation, Katherine would have laughed at Jack's strange way of running.

They came out to the sea and determination to get them to the Pearl and the rest of crew had them going even faster.

"Get her going!" The woman yelled to the men swarming the magnificent ship. Jack took a look behind him and he screamed when the natives seemed to get closer and closer to them.

"Good doggy!" He said as they passed the dog barking at the approaching crowd. The much larger group slowed down when Jack and Katherine waded in the water and they managed to grab hold of the ropes hanging on the side of the ship.

"Alas, my children!" Jack called out with a grin and a dramatic wave of his hand. "This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-"

His parting speech was drowned in a large wave that hit him and Katherine, drenching both of them thoroughly. "Captain Jack Sparrow", he ended, annoyed that he had been interrupted. The two of them boarded the Pearl and Katherine was immediately enveloped in a blanket given by Will.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to the open sea", Mr. Gibbs said to Jack.

"Yes to the first", Jack replied and he accepted the coat that Ragetti and Pintel placed on his shoulders. "Yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible".

"What?" Katherine asked, puzzled by his words.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain", Mr. Gibbs added.

"I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills", the Captain said. "Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something".

Said monkey threw Ragetti's wooden eye down and he jumped up on the rigging, going far from Jack.

"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger", Will started as he approached the man, pulling Katherine along with him.

"Have you considered locking her up somewhere?"

"You're crazy!" Katherine exclaimed, throwing the blanket off indignantly.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!" Will retorted and three of them went up on the quarterdeck.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes", Jack said, not at all bothered.

Will reached around Katherine and he unsheathed her cutlass, pointing it at Jack's neck. "Hey! Cut it out", she yelled to the men but both of them ignored her.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack", Will said, motioning to the device hanging from Jack's belt. "I must trade it for her freedom".

Jack held the blade between his fingers and he pointed it away from him. "Mr. Gibbs", he called.

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver".

Gibbs was taken by surprise from the order. "By need, do you mean a trifling need? As in, a passing fancy?" He asked.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need", Jack said and grimaced.

"What we need to do is make for Port Royal at all haste!" Will objected.

"William, I shall trade you the compass if your bring this to me", Sparrow said and he took a piece of cloth from the inner pocket of his coat. He unfolded it and showed the two new additions in his ship the drawing of the key. He noticed how Katherine stiffened and she silently stepped back, letting Will come closer to take a look, and she excused herself, going off to the bow.

She was joined by Jack only minutes later and the man found her standing at the railing with her back to him. "What had you running like off like that?" He asked casually.

"I have seen a similar drawing before", she replied and turned to him with an apprehensive look on her face. "My parents used to tell me stories of the seas and my father had once drawn that very key. He told me that it has something to do with Davy Jones and one should always stay away from it or death will follow".

"Come on, now, love", Jack comforted in a smooth voice and he stepped closer to her, caging her between the railing and his body. "Old Jack won't let anything happen to you".

"I very much doubt that", she spat and she pushed him off, going down to the lower decks.

"Is the Young Miss okay?" Gibbs asked when Jack returned.

"She's just a bit agitated", he replied shortly.

* * *

The Black Pearl was anchored close to land and two dinghies were taken out for some of the crew to row up the river.

The place was dense with trees and it looked quite similar to the haunted forest that Katherine had read about. Tiny houses had been set up in the trees and a few children were seen sitting silently, looking at the entering people.

A shiver ran up her spine and Katherine shifted closer to Jack. "I don't feel comfortable", she told him when he looked at her.

"No one will harm us", he said reassuringly.

"Where are we going?"

"To see a dear old friend".

Katherine narrowed her eyes in suspicion but she said nothing else. Jack stood up as they neared a docking area in front of the largest house and he stepped out as Mr. Cotton tied the boat up. "No worries, mates", Jack said with his hands on his hips. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were. Have been. Before".

"Decide on one, will you?" Kate said as she stepped out, followed by the others.

"I'll watch your back", Gibbs said firmly.

"It's me front I'm worried about", Jack admitted and he frowned when Kate lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Mind the boat", Gibbs told Katherine as he made to follow Jack, and the order was passed to Will to Ragetti to Pintel to Marty to Mr. Cotton's parrot and finally to the helpless Mr. Cotton. All except him followed Jack as he opened the front door slowly.

"Jack Sparrow", a deep female voice called lovingly and Jack entered the house full of strange items everywhere.

"Tia Dalma", Jack greeted with a smile and he bent down before his head could hit a hanging jar of eyes. Behind him, Katherine had gripped Will's arm in a crushing grip when she saw a jar containing one big tarantula and she kept her gaze averted. Nothing scared her more than a spider.

"I always knew that the wind was going to blow you back to me one day", Tia said lifting her skirt in one hand, walking up to meet her visitors.

Kate and Will glanced at each other when the odd woman looked at them as if in recognition.

"You, daughter of Captain Jonathan Knight", Tia called and Kate immediately stepped forward.

"How do you know my father?" She demanded.

"He was such a good man. That ring you wear around your neck, he bought it from me", she replied and she glided close to Katherine, running a dirty finger from her forehead, down to her nose, over her lips and to her chin. "You look so much like him. Ah, the same beautiful eyes as well".

Katherine waited for Tia to tell her more about her father but she caught the younger girl by surprise with a change in topic. "Your heart will be broken by those who are closest to you", Tia whispered, but it was loud enough for the others to hear as well.

"Did you just make a prediction?"

Tia ignored the question and she turned to Will. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner", she said.

"You know me?" Will asked curiously, when he could swear that he had never met this strange woman before.

"You want to know me", she said with a flirting smile but Jack got between them at once.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it", he said sternly and he stirred the woman back to her table.

"Come", the woman said.

"Come", Jack repeated and he sat William in a chair.

"What service may I do you?" Tia asked, running her fingers over Will's face, and she looked at Jack, "You know I demand payment".

"I brought payment", he replied and he beckoned Pintel who was holding the caged monkey. Jack took out his pistol shooting the animal who screeched. "Look, an undead monkey", he presented, giving Tia the cage. She opened it and the monkey jumped out, scurrying behind a curtain.

"You've no idea how much we took to capture it", Ragetti whimpered.

"The payment is fair", Tia decided.

"We're looking for this", Will said and he placed the cloth on the table for Tia to have a look at the drawing. "And what it goes to".

Katherine noticed the change in the woman's expression. She looked as if she was on the verge of throwing everyone out.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Tia asked Jack who was examining a feathered hat.

"Maybe", Jack replied defensively. "Why?"

"I hear you", she said with a knowing smile and she sat in her chair on the other side of the table. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or, do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?"

"The key", Katherine piped in with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

"It goes to a chest", Tia replied. "And it is what lay inside the chest you see, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"Gold?" Pintel added with a greedy look. "Jewels? Unclaimed property of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope", Ragetti said slowly.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Tia asked and the three men nodded, holding on to her every word.

Katherine tuned out since she already knew the story of Davy Jones and Calypso but she was surprised –and a bit disgusted- when Tia told them that the sailor had literally put his heart in the chest and hid it from the world.

"You knew this", Will said, standing up to face Sparrow.

"I did not", the Captain replied. "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass".

He immediately turned around to leave but Tia stopped him. "Let me see your hand", she demanded. Jack presented his right hand but with one glare from her, he extended his bandaged left hand.

"You got hurt?" Katherine asked, placing a narrow hand on his arm.

"Not really", he replied with a grimace.

Gibbs gasped when they saw the black spot on his hand. He rubbed his hands on his vest, turned on himself once and he spat three times. Ragetti and Pintel imitated him. Only Will and Katherine seemed to not know what this was all about.

"My eyesight is as good as ever, just so you know", Jack said dryly.

"I have just the thing", Tia said and she went to the back of the room, rummaging through her stuff. "Now, where did I put it?"

"What is that monkey doing?" Katherine asked when they saw the animal sitting near a pair of boots.

Their attention was taken by Tia who appeared with a jar of sand in her hands. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years", she told Jack. "Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so, you will carry land with you".

Jack eyed the jar with suspicion and he took it, glancing at its contents. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt. Is it going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back", Tia said in a low voice that dared the man to defy her.

"No", Jack replied, holding the jar close to him.

"Then it's going to help".

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman", Will spoke up.

Tia gathered the pieces of claws on her table and she put her hands close to her mouth, saying, "A touch of destiny". She released the claws and they clattered on the table, forming something that Jack recognized.

"Off we go!" He commanded.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Davy Jones will make his appearance! I really like him. Well, except for his tentacles o.o They freak me out.**

 **~IcedLady~**


	8. Chapter 8

The sea was rough and it was raining heavily, but nothing stopped Jack from reaching the area where Tia had predicted the Flying Dutchman would be. Katherine helped Ragetti to secure the lines and she walked, or rather skidded and swayed, towards Will who was standing at the railing. In front of them was a damaged ship which looked like it had been broken in two and was barely keeping afloat.

"That's the Flying Dutchman", Will stated, more like questioned the Captain with disbelief. "She doesn't look like much".

"Neither do you", Jack replied and together with Gibbs, he stood on Katherine's other side. "Do not underestimate her".

When his First Mate said nothing, he elbowed the man as if urging him to back him up. "Must have run afoul of the reef", Gibbs said hurriedly and he shrank when Katherine looked at him suspiciously.

"So what's your plan, then?" Jack asked the young Turner.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key", he replied.

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path", Will ended and he left to lower one of the rowboats.

"I like it", Jack told Gibbs and Katherine. "Simple, easy to remember".

"Why did you lie?" Katherine asked with a curious frown.

Jack looked at her uncertainly with a grimace. "Whatever do you mean?"

"That's obviously not the Dutchman", she shot, pointing at the battered ship. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Patience, love", he replied, running his hand through her hair before he looked down at Will who was getting in the boat.

"If you do get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt", Jack told him with his finger dancing about. "It might save your life".

Once Will was rowing towards the other ship, Jack turned to Ragetti. "Douse the lamps", he ordered. The pirate went off to spread the word and all lamps died out.

Jack placed a hand under Katherine's elbow and he led her to the stairs, "I want you to stay down until we leave this place". Katherine scowled unhappily.

"Nothing's going to happen", she objected.

"Love, do not defy me", Jack said softly but his eyes were hard and determined. His knuckles grazed her cold cheek gently and just as he leaned in, Katherine stepped back and she disappeared down the lower deck.

The raven haired girl went in the tiny room that she had been given and she sat on her bed, not really caring that the water clinging to her clothes was seeping into the plain mattress. She had a feeling that Jack was trying to protect her should anything bad happen but what could possibly go wrong? Will was going to look for a key on a ship that had run aground while the real Dutchman was nowhere in sight. On top of that, the darkness of the night helped to camouflage the Pearl, so they did not have anything to worry about.

Unless Jack did not tell them everything, she realized.

Just as she stood up, a rumbling sound was heard and the sea seemed to shift ominously under the Black Pearl. She hurried towards the stairs to keep an eye out without showing herself. At first nothing happened and Katherine wondered if she should go back inside. However, she froze when the crew exclaimed and she peeked out silently. She nearly stumbled back from the nightmare that seemed to unfold itself on the upper deck.

Another crew had boarded the Pearl and the worst part was that they all looked half-man and half-fish. The... fishy crew was holding the men back while the one looking like he had an octopus stuck to the face advanced close to Jack.

"You have a debt to pay", he told Jack and he took another step towards the man who stepped back at once. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement!"

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon", Jack said, trying to slip away from the situation.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless", his enemy retorted and he stepped around Jack, walking the width of the ship. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The fishy crew laughed and Katherine saw the disconcerted look on Jack's face.

"You have my payment", he continued. "One soul to serve on your ship. He's already over there".

The girl's jaw hung open when she realized that the octopus man was actually Davy Jones and the rest were part of his crew. So the Flying Dutchman was indeed lying in wait.

"One soul is not equal to another!" Jones snapped.

"Aha! So we've established that my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price", Jack pointed out.

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack questioned, feeling curious.

"One hundred souls", Jones replied after a quick thought. "Three days".

"You're a diamond, mate! Send me back the boy and I'll get started straight away", Jack concluded with a grin.

"I keep the boy", the Captain of the Dutchman decided firmly. "A good-faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go".

The fishy crew laughed when the expression was wiped off of Jack's face.

Still in her hiding spot, Katherine felt slight anger when she saw that Jack was failing at bringing Will back. In an instant, all her anger was replaced by fear when Jones looked right where she was. Her stomach dropped when he tilted his head with narrowed eyes and he asked Jack, "I believe not all your crew is up here".

Jack looked towards the stairs with wide eyes but he saw nothing in the darkness. "No, everyone is up here", he lied smoothly.

"Bring him to me!" Jones roared and one of his men stepped forward.

Katherine stumbled backwards and she gasped when a hand suddenly reached inside and she was pulled out with monstrous strength. Jack glared at her when she was pushed towards him and he steadied her as they both faced Davy Jones.

"That's a girl", Jones said with a frown as he leant close to Katherine who tried not to flinch away from the tentacles. "What is your name?"

"She has no name", Jack replied immediately but one glare from the other Captain had him shutting up.

Katherine swallowed hard when Jones looked at her again. "Katherine Knight", she replied shortly, her voice surprisingly small. She paled when anger lit his eyes and he reached forward with his claw he had instead of a hand. He clamped it around her neck, lifting her effortlessly until she was hanging a few feet above the deck.

Katherine winced from the pain but she could not bring herself to put her hands on the claw to try loosening it a bit.

"That name reminds me of something", he said thoughtfully.

"It's a mistake", Jack cut in at once. "She reminds you of nothing".

"Ah, of course", Jones continued, ignoring Jack, and he narrowed his eyes at Katherine curiously. "How are you related to Captain Knight?"

"He was my father", she replied hoarsely and winced when the claw dug into her skin.

"Your soul should greatly help Jack's case", he said with a cruel look in his eyes. "But I'm not having a woman on my ship!"

With a mere flick of his claw, he tossed Katherine to the side and she crashed on the deck, skidding on the wet wood. She yelped when an arm wrapped around her waist to haul her up and she shuddered at the coldness spreading on her back. She kept her eyes on Jack so as not to gag at the barnacles on the arm around her.

"Have you not met William Turner?" Jack asked and he approached Jones with his forefinger dancing in front of their faces. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony".

Katherine could see that Jack was trying to have his way, his each and every word smooth and coated with memories. The look in Jones' eyes softened and she felt her heart giving a tug of sadness. She could see that he was still a victim of love.

The far away look in his eyes disappeared as soon as Jack had stopped speaking. "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls", he repeated firmly and he turned around to face the other Captain, lowering himself to Jack's height. "But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

For a moment, Jack seemed to consider pulling Will out of this but a grin split his face. "Yep. I'm good with it", he replied. "Shall we seal it in blood? I mean, ink?"

He gasped in a girly manner when Jones' gooey hand held his left hand. He nearly shuddered in disgust at the slime that coated his skin.

"Three days", Jones reminded him.

The crew and Captain of the Dutchman retreated, leaving Jack and his crew shaking from the shiver that slowly left them.

"Jack?" Katherine called with uncertainty and she walked closer to him but steering clear of his slimy hand. "Please tell me we're going to be safe".

"Yeah, for the moment", he replied and the black spot disappeared from his hand. "Uh, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye".

"I feel sullied and unusual", Jack told him, still not over the state of his hand.

"And how do you intend to harvest those 99 souls in three days?" The older man asked annoyed.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be", Jack said slowly, finding the loophole in Jones' words.

"Tortuga", Gibbs said, his eyes widening from the realization. The smirk on his face fell when Jack wiped his hand on his vest.

"Tortuga".

* * *

Compared to her first time in Tortuga, Katherine felt more at ease as she sat at a lone table to the right of the one Gibbs was at to 'recruit' sailors. Jack was sitting at a table on his left side with his feet on the table and getting frustrated at his precious compass. The girl had crossed her feet up on the table and her hat rested on top of her knee which was bent. Music filled the bar, topped with shouts, laughter and the occasional gunshot.

"How are we going?" Jack asked, not looking up from the irritating device in his hands.

"Including those four, that makes...four!" Gibbs replied with a dark annoyed look. They would not be able to gather the number the men required in three days. There was simply not enough time. He looked up with a fake smile when another man walked up to his table. "What's your story?"

"My story is exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind", a deep voice said.

Gibbs found the answer odd and caution crept onto his face when he saw Katherine moving from the corner of his eyes. She had retracted her feet from their perch and was sitting on the edge of her seat in apprehension with her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I chased a man across the seven seas", the man continued and it was then that the voice clicked into Jack's mind. The look on Kate's face confirmed his suspicion and he grabbed the plant on his side to hide himself from the man's view. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life".

The man took a swig from the bottle of rum on the table and his eyes briefly washed over Katherine's incredulous look. Her greenish blue eyes were still as he remembered them and the low lighting added a touch of grey to them. Just like the sea when he went through the hurricane. Her lips formed his name and he looked away.

"Commodore?" Gibbs called, finally recognizing the man. He was still in his uniform, although it was a dirty brown from mud. His powdered wig was in a state of disarray and the stubble on his face made him look much older than a man nearing his thirties.

"Not anymore. Weren't you listening?" James snapped and he bent down to Gibbs' level. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the hurricane".

"You didn't try to sail through it?" The First Mate asked, suddenly understanding his current state.

"So do I make your crew or not?" James asked him in a low tone and he nearly smirked when Gibbs hesitated to reply. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?" His words had escalated in a loud voice and he upturned the table in front of him in anger.

Katherine flew up from her seat and she approached him with her left hand reaching out to him. "James, don't-"

"Stay out of this", he ordered and the familiarity of his voice froze the girl. He turned to the crowd who was looking at him as he searched it for the one man he wanted to kill more than anything. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Or should I just kill you now?" He ended, pointing his pistol towards Jack who was still holding on to his plant as he tried to leave the bar without being seen. He stopped behind a column and he peaked out, seeing James' weapon trained on him.

"You're hired", the Captain replied with a nervous smile.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that".

Two men suddenly grabbed James to restrain him while giving Jack time to escape but he accidentally fired, the bullet ricocheted off a black chandelier and it hit a man's bottle, shattering it. That was enough for the whole bar to go in a roaring frenzy that indicated the beginning of another wild bar fight. The musicians continued playing through the mess and men and women launched themselves at each other.

"Time to go!" Jack called to Gibbs and Katherine. Both nodded but only Gibbs followed while three men tried holding Katherine back.

"Leave!" She shouted over the noise when Jack made his way towards her. He was taken aback by the gleam in her eyes and she unsheathed her sword and dagger to fight the men off. He gave her a curt nod before taking off with Gibbs, knowing that she would meet them later at the docks.

Katherine's body was on autopilot as she fought but her mind was on James Norrington, the friend she had lost. How the hell did he land in Tortuga of all places? He could have very well joined a shipping company or something similar to live a decent life but there he was, grabbing every bottle that came his way to drink as much as he could. She took notice of a tall and lithe person who was fighting as well but they seem to be protecting James. Perhaps he had made a friend in this lively town.

She sidestepped the body which was thrown from the balcony above her and she kicked a man back from her, sheathing her weapons and punching another one into oblivion.

"Come on then! Who wants some?" James shouted as the fight died down. "Form an orderly line and I'll have you all one by one! Come on, who's first?"

The moment the person who was fighting alongside him grabbed his own bottle to smash it over his head, Katherine had her shiny pistol pointed at them with a snarl.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" The person said when everyone turned to look at them.

Katherine stepped forward on hearing the familiar but disguised voice and a grin came on her face when she saw the brown eyes of Elizabeth staring back at her. "I see", she mumbled and she placed her pistol back on her belt. She gave her an unnoticeable nod, tipping her hat, and she left to find Jack at the docks.

* * *

She had just pulled herself up to sit on one of the barrels when Jack swaggered to her with a curious look. He caged her in with his hands braced on the barrel on either side of her body and he used his knee to nudge her legs apart as he stood in between them, as close as he could get to her. For once, he didn't have to look down since she was at eye level with him.

"Tell me something", he started in a low and slow voice, his nose barely brushing the tip of her own. "Where does that pirate attitude come from?"

Katherine leaned back and she lifted her head, looking down her nose at him. "Let's just say that it was always there and it just needed a push to surface", she replied, her eyes narrowing on his close proximity despite not really minding it. He leaned further into her and the melting brown of his eyes roamed over her lips, down to her chin and her throat. She noted the way they narrowed on seeing the marks that were still present on her skin. "They'll fade", she said softly and she pressed her forehead against his, nudging gently.

"Do you think that the slime would have helped to heal it?" He suddenly asked, remembering how the black spot had faded from his hand and he shuddered involuntarily. "Perhaps I should have wiped my hand on your neck instead of on Gibbs' clothes".

Katherine made a sound of disgust and it was followed by laughter.

"Captain Sparrow?"

Jack turned to the source of the voice and he found a young sailor walking towards him with Norrington close behind. He pushed away from Katherine who crossed her legs with a curious glee on her pretty face.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard", he said hurriedly and he turned to go towards the Pearl to avoid close contact with the ex-Commodore.

"I'm here to find the man I love", Elizabeth said and judging from the amusement on her cousin's face, Jack had still not recognized her.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea", Jack replied without turning around. Gibbs, who was in front of him recognized the 'lad'. Katherine hooted with laughter.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow".

Jack turned around and it was then that he was forced to acknowledge the woman dressed in a shirt and breeches. They glanced at Norrington who vomited over the side of the dock.

"Hide the rum", the Captain instructed his First Mate and Gibbs threw him an uncertain look before went to work.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you", Jack told her. "It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin".

Katherine threw him a dark look and she went towards James who was getting more sick by the second. She stood on his left and she rubbed his back gently to soothe him.

"Jack", Elizabeth called and a heartbroken look came on her face, her eyes threatening to tear up. "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to be telling you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew", Jack replied and he lifted his head at the curt nod Katherine gave him.

"Davy Jones?"

"Oh please", James spoke up, trying to hold the liquor down. "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked with a grimace.

"You hired me", Norrington replied, shrugging Katherine's hand off. "I can't help it if your standards are lax".

"You smell funny", Jack shot back childishly and he stepped back from the glare he got from the raven haired girl.

"Don't start", she warned, her words well punctuated by irritation. She pulled Norrington back down none too gently when he made to throw up again.

"Jack, all I want is to find Will", Elizabeth continued.

A plan began to form in the pirate's mind and he quickly placed the pieces together, looking into her brown eyes. "Are you certain this is what you want most?" He asked carefully.

"Of course".

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most", he continued and he placed a hand at her elbow, walking a few steps towards the Pearl.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" She asked dryly.

"Well, there is a chest", he started and he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh dear", James spat with annoyance, knowing the story to come. He winced when Katherine elbowed him hard into the ribs and he glared at her, wondering about the fiery look in her eyes.

"A chest of unknown size and origin", Jack continued and once again, he was interrupted, this time by Pintel and Ragetti who were bringing in a box of bottles of rum.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones", Pintel said, remembering Tia's words. Ragetti mimed taking his heart out and his fingers flexed as if the beating heart itself.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including, brave William from his grim fate", Jack explained.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" James cut in, looking at both Elizabeth and Katherine.

The look in Jack's eyes was enough to convince Elizabeth. "How would we find it?" She asked him.

James had a look of disbelief on his mud-caked face.

"With this", Jack said, producing his most treasured device on his person. "My compass...is unique".

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken", James said.

"'Unique' here having the meaning of unique", Katherine contradicted with her arms crossed over her chest. "It doesn't point North. It doesn't need to, cause who the hell wants to find North, anyway?"

"That's the point", Jack said with a nod to her and he turned back to Elizabeth. "It points to the thing you want most in this world".

Knowing that Jack had roped her cousin in, Katherine tugged on James' sleeve. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I can't see you in this state", she told him and she made no room for refusal, pulling the tall man with her aboard the Pearl, sending Jack a light nod, a gesture which he returned with a warm and reassuring smile.

* * *

 **And James is back! Gosh, I missed him :D**

 **~IcedLady~**


	9. Chapter 9

The warm Caribbean wind pushed at the proud black sails and Katherine took a moment to commit to memory the amazing picture she had from her position on the rigging. The night before, she had helped the former Commodore to clean up as much as possible and then after so many days, she had embraced her cousin in a tight hug. Elizabeth had allowed herself to weaken for a moment while Katherine rubbed her back, promising that they would find Will. They brought each one up with everything that had happened ever since a few hours before the wedding. However, Katherine had unconsciously upped her guard when Elizabeth had asked her about her relationship with Jack.

 _"He's my Captain", she replied slowly, trying to see the workings of her mind. "As long as I'm on the Pearl anyway"._

 _"The position the two of you were in when I appeared on the docks said something entirely different, Kate. I don't know what you're not telling me but let me remind you that Jack is a pirate", Elizabeth said softly and she brought a hand up when Katherine opened her mouth to speak. "He is a good man but he's a pirate above all. Be careful with your feelings for him"._

 _Katherine had nodded, shelving Elizabeth's words, tagging them as worry over her._

It was a beautiful day and the crew was working hard.

"Beckett?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, they're signed", Elizabeth confirmed. "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company".

Jack made a show of gagging as he studied the letter in his hands.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word", Gibbs said with realization.

"He what?" Katherine asked as she landed a few feet behind him and she walked towards the little group, closing it with her presence. "What for?" She asked with her voice lowered so as not to attract attention.

"Beckett wants the compass", the older man replied. "Only one reason for that".

"Of course", Jack said, knowing what Gibbs had in mind. "He wants the chest".

"He did say something about a chest", Elizabeth added with a frown.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea", Gibbs continued.

"A truly discomforting notion, love".

"That would be bad", Katherine said grimly.

"Aye, it would be", Jack nodded at her.

"Bad for every mother's son that calls himself a pirate!" Gibbs said.

"And daughter", Katherine mumbled with a frown, ignoring the looks she received as she left to go up on the quarterdeck where Cotton was at the wheel. She stood next to him with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs apart for balance.

"Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs shouted and men scrambled to carry out his order.

The raven haired girl chanced a glance towards Elizabeth and Jack, and her body stiffened at the lack of space between them. Even from this distance, she saw something spark in the man's eyes. Something she had seen when she was with him on the island with the tribe. Something she did not like at all. Especially when directed towards another woman.

Her eyes darkened and she forced herself to look away but she paused on James who looked up at her at the same instant. She couldn't help the growl that built up in her throat but it died down when Cotton took her hand, placing it on the helm.

"You want me at the wheel?" She questioned and the mute man nodded with a smile. "I don't know how to steer a ship".

Cotton pointed to himself and then to the wheel and lastly at her.

"So, you'll teach me?" She asked for confirmation and she chuckled when he nodded again.

She stood in front of helm and the old man placed her hands in the correct place. He stood next to her, using his finger to point at things to explain the best he could while keeping a hand on one of the spokes. They were joined by a curious Sparrow and Katherine made it a point to ignore him.

"Thanks, Cotton", she suddenly said with a light smile.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

She laughed at the parrot that circled her head before settling back on Cotton's shoulder.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiance ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?"

Her gaze shifted to James who had been talking to Elizabeth, and her head lifted up to its own accord when he looked up at her. She looked back at Elizabeth who had taken the compass out and barely a few seconds later, she was looking up at the Captain of the Pearl with a veiled look.

Katherine bit her lip when the anger and jealousy came back full force. She left the helm to Cotton and was halfway down the stairs on the starboard side when James stopped her, blocking her way. "Out of my way", she said with a heavy frown.

"There's something different about you", he said, not moving. Her eyes still had that dark tinge to it. And he did not like it at all.

"People change, James", she snapped and made to push his arms off the rail so she could pass but he held on firmly, preventing her from going.

"What is this noise about?" Jack asked, appearing behind Katherine on top of the stairs with his hands on his hips. He lowered his eyes to hers and asked, "What were you doing at the helm? You're usually up the rigging".

"Kate, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she approached the three of them.

The younger girl was irritated but she tried hard to hold everything back.

"Nothing. I should be up on the rigging", she replied, her eyes focused on James. He finally moved back to let her go. She grabbed a rope and was about to hoist herself up when she turned back and stood chest to chest with Elizabeth. "You remember what you warned me about last night? Well guess what, Lizzie? I throw the same words back at you", she growled and left the three of them behind, the two men perplexed about her words and her attitude.

"What did you warn her about?" Jack asked the blonde haired woman.

She had a guilty look on her face and she shook her head, turning back to look out to the sea.

Jack and James shared a look before James left to work some more. He had a sense of déjà vu and he remembered the time when Elizabeth had accepted his proposal with the sole aim of saving Will, and Katherine had been against her decision, hence, causing a disagreement between the two. This time too, judging from the anger on Katherine's face and Elizabeth's guilty look, the latter had done something that had disappointed the other one. But why push him and Jack away? Still, Katherine would always be Katherine, and after talking to her, he might be able to pinpoint the cause of her dark mood.

He got his chance within the next few hours when he was free and he found her sitting on the railing at the bow, holding on tightly to a secured rope so that she would not fall over. He made sure to make his presence known, not wanting to make her jump and lose her balance from the dangerous place. He leaned back against the railing and he waited for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Talk to me", he said softly.

"The weather is fine, it's neither too warm nor too cold, and everything's dandy", she replied with annoyance.

He scoffed, and he turned on his side to face her profile. "Kath, you're angry. I know that look on your face", he started and he nearly rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Sparrow walking towards them. He waved him off behind the girl's back and he was thankful when the pirate made no fuss about it. "What has Elizabeth done to put you in such a mood?"

"Let's just say she stopped me from going too far in a forest and now there she goes, skipping and bloody singing into the same damn forest", she replied with a dark frown and her arm doing wide gestures. "Or even better, she stops me from taking the last piece of cake on the bloody plate and then she takes it for herself when there's already two in her hands… Yeah, it's better compared to the first one".

"Kath, I can't help you if you don't explain it to me clearly", he told her patiently.

He was surprised when she wrapped her arm around his neck and she rested her head on top of his, her fingers moving up and down over the back of his neck tenderly. "Then don't", she said softly.

James snaked his arm around her belly and his fingers ran up and down the small of her back in a casual manner, his elbow on her thigh. During that moment of privacy, both of them felt at peace. A year back, she had lost her friend, and he had left her behind. Now they had found each other again.

Their favorite music had started playing once more and it was simply encouraging the pair to rise and dance together, just like old times.

* * *

Jack was annoyed that James had waved him off like he was a simple cabin boy. He just wanted to know what had put Kate in such a bad mood. And then he had seen them in that half-embrace which helped to kick his annoyance up a notch. Anyone passing by would have said that it looked innocent, just the way a mother would hug her child. But the look on Norrington's face put a whole other meaning to that embrace. His face was turned into the curve of Katherine's neck and his eyes were half-closed. The smile on his lips spoke of sadness and comfort. His expression alone made the pretty picture ooze with love and the intimacy of lovers.

Perhaps Katherine had the same expression on her face.

Jack turned away when an ugly feeling reared its head deep in his gut. He found Elizabeth sitting on the stairs on port side and he grabbed the first bottle of rum he saw, making his way to her and sitting one step below her.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled", he said, leaning in close to her.

She looked down at him and tears clawed their way up her throat. "I just thought I'd be married by now", she told him, her voice cracking. "I'm so ready to be married".

Jack grimaced. He usually ran away from crying women but somehow, something stopped him from leaving Elizabeth by herself. He uncorked the rum bottle and he offered it to her. He was a bit amused to see her drink because the last time she had a bottle of rum in her hands, she had burnt it down to produce a bloody signal.

"You know", he started and he cleared his throat. "Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship, and being Captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a marr-I-age, right here. Right on this deck. Right...now".

Elizabeth flinched from the rum she smelled on his breath. "No, thank you", she replied, catching the meaning behind his words. She thrust the bottle back in his hands and she pushed herself off to stand at the railing.

"Why not?" Jack asked as he followed her. "We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us".

He wondered how the conversation turned as such when he had meant to ask her about Kate. One glance at the bow revived the jealousy in him and he turned his attention to Elizabeth.

* * *

"Land ho!"

Both Katherine and James perked up at the shout and they looked to the side, seeing an island. James grabbed her around the waist to pull her back on deck and they leaned against the railing like everyone else. Ragetti and Pintel lowered one of the longboats and Jack was the first to get in. He sat in front with the two men behind him, followed by Katherine, and lastly James and Elizabeth who sat side-by-side. They all ignored the verbal battle between Ragetti and Pintel and once on shore, they left the two men to secure the boat while Jack and James grabbed shovels.

"Guard the boat. Mind the tide", Jack ordered them. "Don't touch my dirt".

Katherine was a few paces behind the other three and she watched Elizabeth going to and fro between two small dunes. She didn't miss the way her elder cousin looked up at Jack who was looking at the expanse of land.

"This doesn't work", Elizabeth said and she sat down heavily with her legs crossed and she set the compass next to her. "It certainly doesn't show you what you want most".

James raised his eyebrows and he scoffed to himself.

Jack walked towards her and he bent to look at the compass with his eyes squinting. "Yes, it does. You're sitting on it".

"Beg pardon?"

"Move", Jack told her and his hands shooed at her. He whistled at Norrington who threw him an annoyed look before he began digging. Elizabeth stood behind him and Jack had seated himself next to Katherine who did not give him a single glance. Her eyes were trained on the shovel in James' hands and the deeper it got, the further she leaned in. All eyes snapped to the hole when the tool hit something that sounded like wood.

Katherine shuffled closer and she instantly began to dig the big chest out with her hands. Jack and James helped too and Elizabeth gave them a hand when they pulled it out. Jack used the shovel to break the rusty old lock and he opened the lid slowly. Letters, dried flowers and trinkets covered a smaller chest inside. Jack pushed them off to get it out while Elizabeth grabbed one of the letters.

"He truly loved her", Katherine mumbled and she unconsciously placed a hand over her heart. She watched as they leaned towards the smaller chest to hear the beating heart it contained and their shocked expressions told her that it was still inside.

"It's real", Elizabeth said in surprise.

"You actually were telling the truth", James told Jack with a smirk.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised".

"With good reason!"

Elizabeth's head snapped up and a bright smile split on her face. "Will!" She flew into his arms and the young Turner wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The other three stood up and both Jack and James averted their gaze when Will and Elizabeth kissed.

"How did you get here?" The Captain asked.

"Sea turtles, mate", Will replied, earning a short laugh from Katherine. "A pair of them, strapped to my feet".

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack said with a brief smile. He nearly rolled his eyes.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack".

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debts with Jones", Will said with a hard look in his eyes.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, turning her head to Jack in disbelief.

"What?" Jack imitated in a much higher tone.

Katherine cringed and she lowered her hat over her face.

James looked as if he was expecting something like that to happen.

"I was reunited with my father", Will ended.

"Oh, well", Jack stuttered. "You're welcome, then".

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth exclaimed with disgust as she came closer to Jack who shifted behind Katherine.

"Time and tide, love", Jack said with his arms opened and then he placed his hands over Kate's shoulders.

"You knew too!" Elizabeth said with her gaze lowered to that of her cousin. "And you didn't tell me anything. I thought that we were-"

That was enough to make her snap.

"That we were what?!" Katherine yelled with her eyes blazing and her hands closed into tight fists by her sides so she wouldn't do any damage. She felt Jack flinching away from her. "Every single time, you ruined it! Stop pushing the blame onto me". She took a step back with her arms opened before they fell back to her sides. "Whatever the hell this is all about, be it...Will being tricked onto the Dutchman, or this...this stupid chase for a damn heart, out of all those present here and aboard the Pearl, you are certainly not the most innocent one, Elizabeth".

The blonde haired woman froze.

"Do us both a favor", Kate continued in a lower voice and her hands gestured to the two of them. "Save your lecture, your guilt, your anger and whatever else you're feeling in that heart of yours, for yourself. Thanks very much".

Will stiffened at the raw anger swirling in Katherine's eyes. Something must have gone wrong in his absence, he thought. Elizabeth and Katherine loved each other very much but when they fought, it was always for good reason and with their teeth bared. However, Katherine never snapped at anyone like she just did. She would always lock it down and then let it out in a slow and careful way. But she would not let her anger take over. She had much more control than that.

No one moved when the raven haired girl stormed away, going back to where Ragetti and Pintel must have been waiting with the boat.

"Miss Katherine!"

The curses flowing from her mouth slowed down to a stop when the two sailors ran towards her with wide eyes and fearful expressions.

"What? Sea turtles took our boat?" She barked with narrowed annoyed eyes.

"It's the Dutchman!" Pintel replied.

"She's on to us!" Ragetti added with a worried look.

It just could not get any worse.

"Good men", Katherine said and she patted Ragetti's shoulder in praise. "Let's go tell the others".

She led the way back with long strides and she jerked backwards just in time to avoid the wide arc James' sword made while fighting Jack and Will. The three men took no notice of the three of them and Katherine watched with a raised eyebrow.

"This is barbaric!" Elizabeth screamed as she stomped forth and she ran towards the men waving her arms madly. "This is no way for grown men to... Oh, fine! Let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other. That will solve everything! I've had it!"

A loud gasp escaped her when a sword was shoved into her hands. She looked up finding Katherine's wild mane of raven black hair blowing back as she ran forth into the fray with the blade of her dagger glinting dangerously. She parried with Will who was about to slash at Norrington being kept busy by the Captain.

"What are you doing?" Will asked her incredulously.

Katherine rolled her eyes and she swung at him with the intent of separating the idiots before they hurt each other.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth screamed from the sidelines and she made no attempt to enter the unpredictable battle. If she was not careful enough, she would get hurt the moment she joined them. She made a show of swaying, pretending to be on the verge of fainting. "Oh. The heat!"

A growl built up in her throat when no one stopped to see to her. Movement behind her caught her attention and she turned around, seeing Ragetti and Pintel running away with the chest.

Oh, at least she'd have something to do instead of sitting and waiting for the stupid fight to end.

* * *

Katherine was close behind Will as they ran after Jack and James fighting each other. Jack stumbled on his own feet and he fell down, dragging James with him. Will sprang forward and he snatched the key that had escaped from Jack's nimble fingers. Katherine was right behind him but the pirate grabbed her ankle, making her fall to the ground with a groan.

"Oh, how dare you?!" She screeched back at him. Norrington flew past her on the pursuit of William and Jack scrambled to his feet, leaving her behind. "Sparrow!" She roared and she got to her feet, chasing the men. She went past James and Will to go after Jack. She was briefly aware that Will fell behind and James was gaining up on her.

Her greenish blue eyes hardened and she pushed herself off on her right leg, tackling Jack to the ground.

"Bugger!"

The former Commodore was closing in on them and Jack got to his feet, pulling Katherine along. "Stay here, love!" He ordered her and he pushed her into James who caught her while he ran off.

"Stay back", James growled and he pushed her behind him, not even glancing at her when she missed a step and she fell on her back.

"Stay here, Kate!" Will yelled as he ran past her and Katherine's jaw dropped open.

"No, I won't!" She snarled and she jumped up to follow them and her gaze shifted to the bell of the ruined church ringing, the sound echoing all over the island. It would have certainly alerted the fish crew if they were close by or already on land. She gritted her teeth and ran back to look for Elizabeth. She may be mad at her cousin, but she was always there to protect her.

* * *

It was two against one, Elizabeth thought as she backed off slowly with Katherine's sword held in front of her. Ragetti and Pintel continued to advance on her with smirks. They all paused to watch James and Will fighting on top of a water wheel that rolled past them with Jack chasing after it.

Elizabeth looked back to the men facing her and her jaw dropped open when Katherine suddenly appeared like a bullet, tackling Pintel who fell back on his friend. "What the hell is this? A freaking circus?!" The raven haired girl exclaimed at her cousin while motioning to the water wheel that continued to roll further away from them.

Elizabeth shrugged, not really knowing how to explain something she didn't understand herself. Katherine pushed herself off the two pirates and they all stiffened when an ax buried itself into the trunk of a tree, inches from the back of Katherine's head. They turned around towards the shouts getting close to them.

"Fish crew", Katherine squeaked, her face pale. She moved backwards together with the other woman and Pintel pushed his sword into her free hand while Elizabeth was left with two in her hands. He grabbed the chest on one side while Ragetti picked it from the other side and they ran off, leaving the girls to handle Jones' crew.

Elizabeth screamed as she pumped her legs to run faster with Katherine right behind her.

"Tree!" Katherine shouted but neither men reacted fast enough. The chest was wrenched from their grips as it bounced off against the tree in their way. She skidded on the ground and she wrapped her fingers around one handle of the chest. However, the shark man grabbed the other side and a crazy battle began. Swords passed around in the hands of the four allies who tried keeping the chest in their possession but it was soon forgotten behind.

Katherine scrambled to her feet, her eyes sweeping over the ground for the chest and she found one of the fish pirates running off with something clutched to his chest. She went after him and was surprised to find a coconut hitting his head which flew off his body, rolling a few feet away. She turned to her head and found Jack walking towards her with his usual swagger.

"I thought I told you to wait outside the ruins", he told her with squinting eyes.

Katherine scoffed and she placed her dagger back on her belt. "Dutchman is here. Fish crew is being held back by Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel", she reported quickly.

Jack ran his eyes over her. Her right sleeve was torn and bloody, as well as her breeches where her outer left thigh had a shallow but bleeding cut. She had a long cut on her cheek as if her eye had cried tears of blood. She was panting but the look in her shining eyes gave no sign of fear or discomfort. Instead, he was surprised to see that she was thrilled by all of it.

He looked away from her and he walked to the chest, kneeling down in front of it with the key in his hand.

"Follow my voice! Follow my voice", the detached head ordered the body which stood up. "To the left, no turn around". The body ran straight into a tree and the head sighed. "That's a tree".

"Oh, shut it", Jack said with a roll of his eyes. He turned the key inside and it unlocked the mechanism that was keeping it locked. He paused momentarily, his hands hovering over the chest. He felt Katherine standing behind him, her legs brushing against his back, forcing him to hold back a shudder elicited from her warmth. He opened the lid and his eyes widened slightly, finding the beating heart inside.

"Oh, God", Kate breathed out and she backed away when Jack took the organ in his hands. Her attention was taken away by the approaching fish crew and she shielded him from them. "Go, I'll have your back".

Jack nodded and he placed the heart in a fold inside his shirt. He slammed the chest shut before taking off with the girl a few feet behind him. Neither of them noticed that Elizabeth and the two pirates were close by and none of the two groups caught sight of each other since they took different paths.

As soon as the fish crew were no longer chasing them, Katherine grabbed Jack's hand and she pumped her legs to go faster while pulling the man along. They broke through the trees and they headed for the boat that was still waiting for their return.

"Jar of dirt!"

Jack unscrewed the lid and he half emptied it, hiding the heart inside. He grinned when Katherine helped him to put the dirt back inside and he closed it, moving out of the way just in time when a sword missed him by inches.

"Bloody hell", Kate muttered under her breath and she kicked the fish pirate away from Jack who grabbed an oar and he whacked the man with it. The rest of the Dutchman's crew was closing in on them and it was then that they took notice of the blonde haired woman trying to fight them off. Ragetti and Pintel helped her by swinging the chest around and whacking the enemies with it.

All battles paused when the water wheel flew out, rolling quickly in the water and taking down a few of the fish pirates at the same time. The uneven bed and the water slowed the wheel down and it wobbled before falling with a crash. No one waited to see the dizzied Will and James climbing out of it. James was faster to regain his bearings and he ran towards the boat where Katherine and Jack were fighting back to back. Neither of them noticed that he took the letters of marque as well as the heart.

Katherine kneed her opponent in the stomach and she hit him on the head with the hilt of her sword, rendering him unconscious in the water. She jumped forward when another came at her and she growled when she realized that the fish crew had boxed all them in. She gasped when Jack hit Will who fell unconscious in the boat.

"Leave him lie!" He told Elizabeth. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with".

"We're not getting out of this", she said and turned her back to her lover.

"Not with the chest", James reminded them and he snatched the chest out. "Into the boat!"

"You're mad!"

He looked at the shocked Elizabeth and said, "Don't wait for me".

Ragetti, Pintel and Katherine batted the fish crew away from them. James reached out, pulling Katherine away from the fight.

"Come with me", he said softly, his hand holding her elbow gently.

Katherine was stunned at his offer and she placed her hands flat on his chest, shaking her head slowly. "I can't leave the crew right now. And it would be easier for you to run away alone. I would only hold you back".

Somehow, the fight around them slowed to a stop with everyone watching their interaction.

"I'll come back for you, then", James said in a low determined voice. "I'm not leaving you behind again. So wait for me, Kath".

Katherine's knees threatened to buckle from under her. His piercing green eyes were focused on her as if committing her face to memory. "I-I'll see you soon, James", she stuttered and nodded curtly with her eyes softening and a slow smile.

She gasped when his hand shifted from her elbow to the small of her back, and he pulled her impossibly close to his body, lowering his head to her lifted one and meeting her lips in a tender but deep kiss. He made sure to convey his feelings through the kiss and he smiled against her lips when she reciprocated them. She wanted to weep from the unspoken words and she held on to his coat, trying to get her legs to function again. "Go", she whispered against him and in a flash, she was battling the fish pirates while giving James time to run and for Jack to pull the boat deeper in the water.

"What are you waiting for?" She barked when Elizabeth and the two other men stared at her. They immediately sprang back into action and they all got into the boat while Jones' crew ran after James.

* * *

 **They finally kissed! And then got separated.**

 **It's horrible.**

 **~IcedLady~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why didn't you tell him that I took it out?" Jack whispered once they were back on the Pearl.

Katherine looked up at him and the distant look on his face caught her by surprise. She shook it off. "I couldn't give you up. James is a clever man. He'll find a way to get out of there safely", she replied in an equally low voice.

"And that kiss?"

"However you look at it, James and I are just really close friends. He's the only one I share everything with and he listens to me with care and attention that no one other than my parents did", she replied gently and a smile tugged on her lips when his distant look faded away. "He was the first to break through my defense, Jack. We both made it clear to each other that we would go no further than being friends because we knew of the Governor's plan to marry Elizabeth off to him...even though it did not turn out that way".

"I'm a better kisser than him, aye?"

Katherine laughed and Jack smirked, patting her on the shoulder before going up the quarterdeck with his precious jar of dirt and Gibbs.

She had just been bandaging her arm when a rumble had her on her feet and shouts of horror swept over the crew when the Flying Dutchman surfaced next to the Black Pearl. "Oh shit", she mumbled and she stepped back from the railing until her back hit someone's chest. The fish crew yelled unintelligently at the scared crew.

"Oi, Fish face!" Jack shouted with his jar of dirt held over his head and the noise died down, all attention on him. "Lose something, eh?"

Jones raised a non-existent eyebrow when Jack fell down the stairs in a comical heap. Some of the men –and the two women- sounded as if they were the ones to fall and hurt themselves.

"Got it!" Jack announced with the jar safe in his hands. They had the leverage. Why be afraid?

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git!" Jack spat with a victorious grin and he walked down to where Will, Elizabeth and Katherine were standing. "Look what I got!"

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt!" He sang and Katherine was the only one to chuckle. "And guess what's inside it!"

"We got...trouble", Katherine said when the Dutchman's cannons made their appearance.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack said, not having the strength to yell it out.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled for him.

"Brace the foreyard!" Will added and the whole crew scurried all over the deck. The raven-haired Knight went up the quarterdeck to help a frantic Gibbs to steer the wheel. She lost her footing when a cannonball blasted through the Captain's quarters and Cotton steadied her.

One glance behind made adrenaline shoot through her body. "She's on us!" She shouted, hearing Pintel yelling the same. All they could hear were the screams of the crew, their thundering footsteps and the sound of the Dutchman's cannons. Kate was relieved when Jack came up to stand at the helm and together with Gibbs, she pulled on ropes to secure the proud black sails. Elizabeth was up as well, looking back at the other ship. "She's falling behind!" She exclaimed.

"Aye, we've got her", Gibbs added with a wide smile.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey", the older man replied. "But with the wind-"

"-We rob her of her advantage", Katherine completed and Gibbs nodded at her.

"They're giving up!" Marty yelled.

The crew cheered and relief spread all around.

"My father is on that ship. If we outrun her, we can take her", Will told Jack. "We should turn and fight".

"Why fight when we can negotiate?" The Captain asked and he set his jar of dirt on the railing in front of the helm, next to where Kate was leaning her back. "All one needs is the proper leverage".

A sudden rumble sounded and the Pearl jerked as if her hull had hit something. Almost everyone fell off their feet and Jack watched horrified as his jar tumbled off. The feeling intensified in his chest when Katherine lunged after it, her body going off the other side. He jumped to his feet and he leaned down to see the damage done. The jar was shattered, its contents on the deck, and Katherine was curled on herself, unscathed by the pieces of glass around her. He ran down to her.

The raven-haired girl sat up slowly, her eyes widening when she saw no heart.

"Where is the thump-thump?" Jack asked, becoming more scared by the second, and he ran his fingers through the sand.

"James", Katherine said in realization. "Son of a bitch!"

"We must have hit a reef!" A man shouted as he looked over to the sea.

"It's not a reef!" Will yelled back and he grabbed Elizabeth, pulling her back. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?"

"The Kraken".

Kate grabbed Jack's left hand and she took off the bandage. A heavy feeling settled in her stomach when she saw the black spot. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, looking up at him with fear.

Fear for him, Jack noticed and his heart clenched painfully.

"To arms!"

"Load the guns! Defend the mast!"

"It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before!" Will said, taking command. "Run out the cannons and wait for my signal!"

"Jack", Kate called softly and she covered his hand with hers and she placed her other hand on his cheek. "We'll do this, okay? You'll be safe. The Pearl will be safe".

His only reply was him pulling her up and they nodded to each other. Katherine took the musket handed to her and she stood in front of the mast, facing the starboard side. She froze when tentacles slid up the body of the ship.

"Easy boys!" Will called out, halfway down the stairs.

"Will", Elizabeth called and her shoulder brushed against Katherine who leaned into her briefly as comfort. The gesture would have served its purpose if it were not for the younger girl whispering prayers rapidly under a shaky breath.

"Steady", Turner said commandingly. "Steady".

"Will?" Elizabeth called again as the tentacles rose over the ship slowly.

"Say it, already!" Kate added, fear and anger coating her voice.

"Hold", Will told them with an arm up.

"I think we've held fire long enough", Pintel said with fear laced in his voice.

The groaning sound added more to the terror.

"Will!"

"Fire!"

Katherine fired with everything she had and all she heard were the cannons blasting the tentacles away and shouts of the crew as the onslaught began. The tentacle she was aiming for jerked back from the constant firing and it fell back into the sea. She turned to the next tentacle and she emptied all her remaining shots into it. Throwing the musket aside, she took her pistol and continued firing, reloading with the ammo she had tucked in a pouch on her belt. The tentacles fell back as the Pearl fought it off like a beast.

Still, Katherine did not lower her guard even when the men began cheering. Her eyes met Will and he nodded at her, confirming her doubts. She immediately went down to get more ammo for the musket that was back in her hands.

"It'll come back. We have to get off the ship", he told the crew.

"There's no boat", Elizabeth replied, motioning to the ones that the monster had destroyed. Will turned away from her and she could see that he was planning something.

"Pull the grates!" He ordered. "Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold".

The men set to work at once and he grabbed Katherine's arm as she went past him and he pulled her back, nodding to the musket in her hand. "You got a mean shot. Whatever you do, don't miss", he told her.

Katherine nodded with a grim look. "As soon as you're clear".

She stood on the top of the starboard stairs where she would be covered by some of the men and she would have a clear shot.

"Aye, the rum too!" She heard Gibbs yelling from below.

"What rum?" She asked Elizabeth with an eyebrow raised.

"We're low on gunpowder", she replied with a nod to the cargo hold. She smiled when Katherine scoffed with an amused look.

Kate set the musket comfortably against her shoulder and she looked out for the beast but her eyes found Jack Sparrow going off in a boat by himself.

He had abandoned them.

She focused on the task at hand, not wanting to deal with confusing emotions when they had a monster rearing back before unleashing hell on them.

She steadied herself by hanging on to a rope close to her when the Pearl rocked again, this time more powerfully. She chanced a glance over the edge and her heart sank in a deep pit of fear and despair when the tentacles shot through the cannon holes and screams rose up in the warm air. Men were thrown overboard as if being discarded.

"Heave!" Gibbs yelled. "Heave like you're being paid for it!"

"Put your backs into it!" Marty added just as loudly.

Kate prayed for the net to come up quickly as the beast ravaged the ship like a brute. Water sprayed all over the deck and she used her pistol to shoot the tentacles that were plucking men off the ship. "Oh, sweet Lord", she muttered when the net finally came up with Will hanging on to it.

"Higher! Higher!" Will yelled over the rampage.

Katherine readied the musket and she calmed her breathing despite of the hellish situation. The net lowered suddenly but it seemed like it was stuck. One of the tentacles hit the filled net harshly and Will lost his grip with his foot stuck between the ropes.

"Will! Get yourself out!" She screamed, ready to shoot at any time.

"Shoot! Katherine, shoot!" He yelled back as he tried to cut the rope holding him prisoner.

She knew there was no other choice. The Pearl was being wrecked and her crew, or what remained of it, were struggling to protect themselves. Her eyes widened when one of the tentacles shot towards her, grabbing her ankle in an iron grip. She gasped when it jerked at her and she was sent tumbling down the stairs, the musket lying forgotten where she had been standing. Her nails raked on the floorboard and her blood ran cold when she felt herself being lifted. She wrapped her arms around the railing and Elizabeth was standing there, frozen.

"Elizabeth, the gun!" She screamed and blood pounded in her ears when she lost her grip and she suddenly was up in the air. The fear coiled in her gut was released but she could not scream. The Pearl was beneath her and it was then that she saw they would not get out of it alive. Someone shot at the tentacle that was holding her up and she howled in pain when it jerked to the side, smacking her body against the top of the mast with force. Her vision darkened for a moment and then suddenly, she was falling freely.

It had tossed her away.

She braced herself and her back hit the water which closed over her. Her fear escalated on seeing the beast just below -almost sticking to, the hull of the pirate ship. It was gigantic and had greyish green skin. She caught sight of the mouth and she choked on water from the horror. The teeth were sharp and looked worse than any nightmare. The lack of air made her push off with her limbs and she swam up, breaking the surface and gulping the sweet air her bruised lungs were begging for. A sudden explosion caught her attention and the sea monster retracted its burning limbs with a roar that caused vibrations in the water surrounding her.

She swam towards the Black Pearl strongly and she hauled herself up using one of the ropes hanging on the side. Her ribs screamed from the effort and she swung her leg over the railing with a grunt. She was grateful for the hands that grabbed hold of her and they pulled her on board easily but roughly. Gibbs steadied her and one look at her face told him that she had seen the beast and it was not a pretty thing.

"Kate!"

The soaked girl stiffened when Elizabeth hugged her tightly and she gasped and coughed. The taller woman let go of her with a worried frown. "What is it?"

"I may have broken a rib or two when I hit the mast", Katherine wheezed out with a wince.

"Thank God, you're here", Will breathed out and he rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"Beasty did not eat me, so yeah, thank the Lord", she said with a bloody smile. Literally.

"The way you vaulted over was awful", Jack said as he approached her. "It must have hurt".

"Terribly".

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked with apprehension.

Katherine ignored the worried looks when she spat out more blood and she looked around, not liking the calm sea. "Beasty has attached itself to the hull of the Dark Lady. It is not happy that we're fighting back. Next time it comes will be the final round", she replied in a low voice.

"What are the orders, Captain?" Gibbs asked, hoping that Jack would find a way to get them all out of this mess.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat", Jack answered quietly.

"Jack. The Pearl".

The young Captain felt a hole in his heart but they had no choice. His beautiful lady, the Black Pearl, had taken too many hits and now the crew consisted only of Gibbs, Cotton and his parrot, Ragetti, Pintel, William, Elizabeth, and miraculously, Katherine. Dear God, he had very nearly lost her too. She came back but his beloved Pearl would not make it. She was already barely holding on after the vicious attacks of the Kraken.

"She's only a ship, mate", he told his First Mate with his head lowered.

"He's right", Elizabeth added. "We have to head for land".

"It's a lot of open water", Pintel said.

"It's a lot of water", Ragetti repeated.

"We're not staying back either", Katherine told them while shaking her head, her body trembling. Will rubbed her shoulder gently, feeling her fear making her muscles tense. The Kraken really had scared her, he thought.

"We have to try", he said, nodding to her. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl".

"Abandon ship". Gibbs said more firmly. "Abandon ship or abandon hope".

Everyone, except for Jack and the two women, salvaged the last few weapons they found. Elizabeth leaned against the rail as if having an inner battle with herself. She was about to make her way to Jack who was running his long fingers over the strong mast but she stopped when Katherine went to him first.

The raven-haired girl stood behind the Captain and she leaned against him, wrapping her arms lightly around his trim waist. She rested her forehead at the base of his neck and she smiled when he relaxed a bit.

"You're trembling", he murmured, looking over his shoulder with a wry smile. His hand covered her right one as he rubbed the soft skin with his thumb.

"I'm scared", she replied so softly that Jack had to strain his ears to hear her.

He turned around in her arms and he cupped her face, tilting it up so he could look at her. If she was scared, her face did not show it. He figured that she was holding her emotions back but her body betrayed her by shaking. She looked so strong and confident, yet at the same time fragile and dainty. She had the unmistakable trait of a leader hidden deep inside, shying behind a veil of raw strength, agility, ferocity and a cold fury. All of these were topped by fear, despair, a hazy pain and the need to shut herself away from the world.

And she was looking up at him to reassure her that they would not be harmed. He himself was still doubting their chances of escaping and he could not tell her that and tip the precarious balance in her head that she was fighting to hold on to. If lying would reassure her, then so be it.

"What is there to fear when you have Captain Jack Sparrow with you?"

Katherine chuckled and she leaned against him carefully so as not to further harm her ribs. "Thanks for coming back, Captain", she murmured, her voice muffled by his clothes.

Jack held her not too tightly and he looked down at the head of wet black hair. He found that he could breathe easier now that her fear had receded. "Are you still in pain?"

Kate nodded against him. "Badly. It hurts to breathe and I can't move too much".

"Doesn't look like it", he said with an eyebrow raised.

Katherine pulled back and she placed her hands flat on his chest. "I can't break down now, can I? We're already in over our heads. I just have to hold on until we're all safe". She licked her lips and she looked up at him softly. "I'm sorry we could not... I mean, the Black Pearl".

Jack nodded silently, understanding what she wanted to say. His arms were still around her waist and he tugged on the curling ends of her hair gently. "Go on, Will shall help you in the boat. I'll follow in a moment", he said in a low voice and he let her go.

Katherine nodded and she walked towards Will and Gibbs who were waiting to help her down. Ragetti was sitting two rows in front of her with an oar in hand as Gibbs handed down weapons to Will and Pintel. She noticed a sudden stiffness in Will's movement and narrowing her eyes, she stood up with her head lifted. Something broke inside of her when she saw Elizabeth and Jack kissing.

Her shadowed eyes met that of Will and he shook his head at her silently.

"Prepare to cast off", Gibbs told them. "There's no time to lose".

Will lowered himself into the boat and he sat in front of Katherine with Gibbs next to her. He helped Elizabeth down when she came in and he leaned away from her with silent accusation. "Where's Jack?" He asked.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance", she replied. She could not bear to look at Will and she turned her head away from him. She did not turn around on hearing her cousin exhaling shakily.

Gibbs noticed the tensed atmosphere and he looked down at Katherine, his eyes widening. She was shaking terribly but her eyes were full of hatred and restrained anger. All directed towards the other woman. He quickly placed a hand over her shoulder and he shook his head at her when she turned to him with a raging look. They could not afford to have her lashing out in a moment of danger.

The boat set off and they had put some distance between themselves and the Pearl when the Kraken rose over the pirate ship for one last time. Katherine lowered her face in her hands, not bearing to look at the impending doom. She choked back a sob and tears ran through the gaps in between her fingers. All it took was for Gibbs to pull her in a side-hug for her to let it out.

Gibbs' heart went out to her as she buried herself further into him when the Kraken roared and the Pearl groaned from the weight of the beast. She placed her hands over her ears to block out the sounds as she cried for the Pearl and her Captain.

"Easy, lass", Gibbs whispered. "You'll worsen your injuries".

She shook her head, ignoring the waves of pain and dizziness hitting her repeatedly.

She just wanted Jack to be here with her. She wanted him to hold her like he did moments ago. She wanted him to kiss the inside of her wrist like he used to do.

She just wanted him back.

Will glanced back at her and he placed a hand on her knee as comfort when they were getting close to Tia Dalma's place. They were surprised on seeing men, women and children standing out and holding lit candles in mourning for the Pirate Captain. A slow and gentle hum welcomed them in the swamp and they found Tia standing outside with a forlorn look. She managed a tiny smile when the boat approached her home. Once they were all inside, she took Katherine aside to take care of her worse wounds. The young Knight was silent and her eyes empty but Tia could see that she had been crying. Tia led her back to the main room where she pulled herself up on a large barrel.

Will constantly embedded his knife in the wooden table, not really taking into consideration that he was damaging the old furniture. Soft clanking sounds could be heard from the adjacent room where Tia was getting some drinks ready for her mourning visitors. She placed the mugs on an old tray and she went out, serving the drinks.

"Against the cold, and the sorrow", she said to Elizabeth who shook her head. The blonde-haired woman hesitated and then she took one of the mugs, cradling it in her hands for warmth.

Tia went around, going towards Katherine. The latter shook her head but Tia placed the tray on the table behind her and she gently placed the mug between the slender hands. Kate could not muster the strength to lift it up to her lips and so, the mug remained seated in between her hands on her lap.

"I'm tired", she said softly, her shoulders slumping forward, causing some of her hair to fall over her shoulders.

"The Pearl is gone, along with her Captain", Will said, both sorrow and disbelief in his voice.

"Aye", Gibbs agreed. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out".

Katherine's fingers tightened around the mug and it was all she could do to stop the fury from blinding her.

"To Jack Sparrow", he cheered.

"Never another like Captain Jack", Ragetti added as he teared up.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was!" Pintel said more strongly.

"He was a good man", Elizabeth cheered.

Neither Will nor Katherine spoke up and all except the latter drank.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back", Will started and he stood up, looking at the cousins sitting opposite each other. "Kate, Elizabeth".

Once again, it was Gibbs who spoke first. "Aye".

Ragetti and Pintel stood up, voicing their agreements.

"Aye", Cotton's parrot added.

"Yes", Elizabeth murmured in a half-whisper.

"Aye", Will said firmly and he turned to Kate who nodded shortly.

"Alright", Tia concluded with a mysterious smile. "But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters".

All eyes turned to the stairs where they heard heavy footsteps and jaws dropped open on seeing a very much alive Barbossa. "So, tell me", he spoke up. "What has become of my ship?"

He bit into a green apple, the juice running down to his beard and Jack the monkey settled on his shoulders.

"When do we set off?" Katherine asked, her eyes lighting up again, although not as strong as before.

"Soon. We'll have to make a detour through Singapore first", he replied, raising a curious eyebrow at the darkness in her eyes.

* * *

 **Next chapter, off to Singapore!**

 **~IcedLady~**


	11. Chapter 11

The night was dark and people walking talked in hushed voices or they barely said a word as they hurried along, not wanting to cross path with officers of the EITC who patrolled the streets and bridges.

Katherine Knight stood next to Barbossa as they waited for Elizabeth's arrival. She was leaning against a wall with her gloved hands behind her back and one knee propped up. Her father's hat shadowed her face with her long raven black hair pinned up under it. His ring hung on a long chain tucked inside her cream-colored shirt that bared her shoulders, and it was topped by a leather corset and a black coat reaching down to her knees. Her black breeches clung to her skin and boots of the same color went up to an inch below her knee-caps. Her thick belt was heavy from the weapons and devices she carried.

Just like her current Captain had told her, she made sure to keep herself in the dark.

"You look too much like your father", he had said. "If the pirates in Singapore recognize you, the whole plan will fall into pieces before we get a chance to meet with Sao Feng".

She perked up slightly on seeing Elizabeth coming in a small rowing boat singing softly. She watched a man approach her with a glint in his eyes that conveyed nothing but evil intentions. His two friends smirked but they stayed back. She followed Barbossa close behind.

"Particularly a woman alone", the man told Elizabeth in a heavy Asian accent.

"What makes you think she's alone?" The Captain asked as he came into the light. Katherine stayed behind in the cover of the shadows.

"You protect her?" He asked, advancing on the smirking man.

Elizabeth swiftly placed a knife to his throat and two other men pointed their pistols at her. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" She spat darkly.

One of the men in the back cocked his weapon and he suddenly screamed when a dagger hit his hand, making him drop the pistol. He looked up at Barbossa with fear and his head whipped around, looking for his assailant. The other two men stiffened at the sudden attack.

"I'm sorry, that would be my partner back there", Barbossa said with a wide grin, motioning behind him. It was then that the others noticed the faint movement in the shadows. "She's terribly shy", he told them on seeing the strange looks and he stepped forward, nonchalantly taking the dagger back from the whimpering man. "And she's attached to her weapons, so I'll have this back".

He tossed the dagger behind him and it disappeared in the dark. He knew that Katherine had caught it when no sound came from the dark area. "Now, your master's expecting us", he told the one who was being held by Elizabeth. "And an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting".

Feeling that the man would not struggle, Elizabeth let him go.

"Pick those feet up!"

The five pirates immediately slid back against a wall and they waited until the naval officers were no more within sight. The Singaporeans silently led the way and Barbossa turned around, nodding at Katherine who came close to him. "Stay behind me at all times", he ordered and she nodded.

Elizabeth walked beside Barbossa with Katherine some ways behind. "Have you heard anything from Will?" She asked.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng", he replied.

"Is he that terrifying?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play", he said with a light smirk. He glanced back at the other girl when they stopped in front of a red gate. He saw the ghost of a smile on her lips and she suddenly disappeared in the crowd.

She was not kidding when she said she was good at sneaking away, he realized.

"Where is your partner?" the man asked when he looked back, finding only Barbossa and Elizabeth.

The Captain pretended to look around him and then he smiled at the man. "I think she lost us on the way. Never mind her, she'll turn up soon", he said.

* * *

Katherine used the walking crowd as cover to slip into an alley next to the building her associates were entering. She slipped her dagger into her hand and she silently took down two guards standing in front of a side-door.

"Too easy", she commented under her breath. She opened a dirty old wooden door and she entered the dark room. It was some sort of storage. There were barrels stacked in a corner and on the other side there were large bags containing what smelled like spices and some other things she could not identify. There was another door in front of her and light spilled in from the other side. The low sound of hushed voices confirmed that it was the main room.

She nearly gasped when the knob turned and the door opened, a young woman entering the room. Katherine, who was hiding behind the door, used the opportunity to slip out and she crouched behind a barrel. Her nose scrunched from the heat and the awful smell. She peeked out as soon as the woman was gone and she found large bathtubs lining one side of the wall. The men sitting in the hot water seemed to have been there for so long that mushrooms and barnacles had grown on their skin. She shuddered from the disgust and she shuffled forward silently. Her body stilled on seeing the Pirate Lord, Sao Feng, standing a few feet away from her. He was bald, had scars on his head and face, his nails were long and dirty and he was being attended to by two women. His back was turned to Barbossa and Elizabeth who walked towards him.

Sao Feng turned to them dramatically and Barbossa made a show of bowing to him, his hand waving Elizabeth to do the same. He took his time to covertly glance around him like he said he would and Katherine peeked out from her hiding spot. She smiled when she caught the grin on his face, knowing that he had seen the movement and she simply waited, keeping her eyes on their surroundings.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore", Sao Feng greeted and his two visitors stood straight. He turned to one of his attendants, "More steam".

The woman nodded and she pulled on a stone attached to a thin rope. Moments after, steam blasted through the room.

"I understand you have a request to make of me", Sao Feng said as he approached Barbossa.

Katherine tuned out the rest of the conversation. She didn't actually have to listen in when she could focus on keeping an eye out and straining her ears for unusual sounds. She saw Sao Feng holding the charts that Will was supposed to have stolen and she ran a hand over her face. They had barely started talking and things were already going off the road for them.

Will had been captured.

She held her breath in when two men pulled Will out of a barrel of water where his head had been immersed.

"This is the thief", Sao Feng said, standing close to Will and holding his head up by his hair. "Is his face familiar to you?"

Both Barbossa and Elizabeth shook their heads. The Captain fisted his left hand by his side with his forefinger extended. Katherine caught the signal and she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle any noise that would attract attention.

Sao Feng took out a polished wooden stake. "Then I guess he has no further need for it", he ended and he made to kill the young man with it.

Elizabeth muffled a scream and Sao Feng froze in his movement, turning his head slowly to her. "You come into my city and betray my hospitality", he said and he walked to Barbossa who was standing in front of Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng, I assure you that I had no idea-"

"-That he would get caught!"

The men around stood up and they blocked the way to escape.

Another one from the back hurried towards Sao Feng, whispering in their native language. Barbossa cringed when the anger on the man's face intensified.

"Two of my guards have been found dead just moments after you came in here. Call your men out or I kill the boy", Sao Feng growled and he nodded to his men holding Will. One of them had a dagger poised over his heart.

Elizabeth threw Barbossa a fearful look and he sighed. "Kate, come out", he called.

Katherine lowered her hat over her face and she stepped out of her hiding place.

"Another woman?" Sao Feng questioned with a frown. He brought his hand up to his long beard.

"They're the best company", Barbossa replied with a shrug and he pulled Katherine behind him.

"Show your face, woman", the Asian man ordered.

Kate looked up at Barbossa and he nodded at her while rolling his eyes. "Go on, it doesn't matter anymore", he said.

Sao Feng immediately knew he had seen her before when she took off her hat. "What is your name?"

"Katherine Knight".

She was both scared and amused to see his face flush from anger. Sao Feng turned to Barbossa with a snarl, "And now you bring in a Knight?"

"Tie her up!"

Two men came forward and they caught Katherine, pulling her arms behind her back as a thick rope was secured around her wrists in a bruising manner.

"You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' locker", the pirate continued, turning his back on them. "But I can't help but wonder... Why?"

Barbossa tossed a coin to him and Sao Feng placed it next to his ear.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court", Barbossa told him grimly. "As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call".

"More steam", Sao Feng ordered but nothing happened. Katherine figured that the rest of their men must have already taken over below. "More steam!" He yelled to the woman behind him. She cowered from his loud voice and she pulled on the rope again. Steam blasted up in the room.

"There is a price on all our heads", he said to the other Captain. "It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates".

"We must put our differences aside. The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett".

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"Oh, come on!" Katherine interfered and she shrugged the man's hand off her shoulders as she stepped forth. "We are bloody pirates! Our freedom of sailing wherever we want to go is being snatched away by the EITC and you're going to let them get away with it? This is reason enough to bring all pirates together. We can fight back! We may not equal them in numbers but we are far better than them. Believe in our kind, will you?"

"You are not one of us!" Sao Feng shouted and he grabbed her jaw painfully, lifting her head up. "You are the child of an EITC soldier. One who took the lives of so many of _my_ kind!"

Barbossa pulled her back before Sao Feng could harm her and he rolled his eyes when Elizabeth took the opportunity to step up. "We fight! You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater!"

She stepped backwards when he approached her. "Elizabeth Swann. There is more to you that meets the eye, isn't there? But I cannot help notice you have failed to answer my question". Although he had first been talking to the blonde-haired woman, the last part was directed at Barbossa. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow", Will piped in and he saw Katherine stiffening slightly on hearing the name. "He's one of the Pirate Lords".

Sao Feng put a leash on his anger and his nails raked his scalp. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!" Some gasped when he kicked down a few of the small barrels.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight", Barbossa added as he walked closer to the other man. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So, we must go and get him back".

"So, you admit you have deceived me", he said through gritted teeth. "Weapons!"

All Asian men sprung out of the tubs with swords pointing towards Barbossa and his company. "Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable", he said. His words were contradicted when swords were thrown up from below the floorboards and he held two in his hands, as well as Elizabeth.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" Sap Feng yelled as he placed his sword at the neck of a man standing close to him.

"Kill him. He's not our man".

"If he's not with you and not with us", Will started.

"Who's he with?" Katherine ended for him.

At that exact moment, men of the Company charged in and everything took a turn for the worse. Barbossa sliced the rope off Kate's hands and they nodded to each other while fighting their way out. Katherine allowed her instincts to take over due to the large number of men. Taking them down did not seem to have any effect since others came out to fight. They were seriously outnumbered and she hoped that the group below would do something quick.

Soldiers positioned themselves to fire with an unknown man in charge.

"Fire!"

A sudden explosion destroyed the ground below them and several of them fell through the hole, disrupting their formation. Katherine followed Barbossa close behind as they all spilled out from the Pirate lair and the fight continued on the streets. She slashed through anyone who made to stop her. She came across Jack the monkey and Cotton's parrot just as the little annoying animal lighted one of the rockets.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously. Her jaw dropped when the firework shot straight into a firework shop. "Oh yeah", she mumbled and grinned when the monkey high fived her. The whole place seemed to crumble down from the explosions and Katherine took both animals as she looked for her team.

* * *

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked Will who tossed him the said object. "And better yet. A ship and a crew".

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover for us and meet us at Shipwreck cove", he replied.

"This way", one of Sao Feng's men said and he led the group towards the ship.

Due to the large number of men aboard, Katherine took the time to sit at the bow. There had been so much happening that she didn't have time to think about it all. Perhaps it was a good thing since it helped to pull her out of her gloom. She was still not talking to Elizabeth who made no effort to talk as well but they made sure that the rift between them did not hinder their plans for saving Jack.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

They were finally going to save him after all this time. She did not know if it really were possible to get him out of the locker but she had come to trust Barbossa. If he said that they are going to save Jack, then they would. She was both happy and scared to get the Captain back. Perhaps even a little bit angry. She was still not over the fact that he had willingly kissed her cousin before he agreed to stay back on the Pearl.

Then there was James.

She wondered how he was doing in the Company. He might have been reinstated as Commodore James Norrington. He had successfully given the heart to Beckett since the Dutchman was leading the armada. Whatever was going on, she hoped that he was safe and not getting roped in another dangerous mission. She would be lying if she said she did not miss him. Katherine placed a hand over her heart when it squeezed in her chest.

God knew she loved him. Ever since she had settled in Port Royal, he was always there for her, one way or the other. He had helped her to get over her father's death and he had, on endless occasions, covered for her whenever she went out on her own. He never asked where she had been or what business she had outside at ungodly hours. He just stood by her side and allowed her to lean on him occasionally. At first, he was always formal towards her and he used to call her by her family name. With time, she had been able to coerce him into calling her by her given name and he was the first to shorten it into Kath.

Then there was the time when he had caught her dancing by herself at night while humming softly. She had seen him and instead of shying away, she had pulled him out and forced him to dance with her. He had a clear look of irritation which slowly made way for a smile and contentment. That was when she had unknowingly started to fall for him.

When her uncle had told her about his plans of marrying Elizabeth off to James, Katherine had been uneasy about it. She was reluctant, saying that they were still too young for such things, but she soon gave way. She had not understood the meaning behind the pain in her heart. She only realized that she had feelings for the man when he had left Port Royal after losing the Dauntless and his crew. It was his absence that made her realize she had fallen in love with someone she thought was only a good friend.

And then they met again and he had kissed her. Whenever Katherine closed her eyes while thinking of that moment, she could feel James' arm around her waist and his hand holding her tight against him. She could feel his body pressed against hers in an arousing manner. She could feel his lips on her own and if she allowed herself to go deeper, she could still remember how he tasted. That was enough for her to know that he loved her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She glanced at Will who leaned against rail next to her. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"Nothing in particular. Just everything that has happened so far", she replied with a similar smile. "We're finally going to bring the Captain back home".

"Yeah, and we'll have to put up with his strange manners again".

Katherine chuckled. "That's Captain Sparrow for you".

William shifted until he was facing her and he inhaled sharply as he looked down at her. "Listen, about Elizabeth-"

"Don't".

Will closed his mouth, knowing that once again, she was going to ignore his words.

"I understand that you want this distance to disappear but even if it goes away, we won't be the same. Circumstances changed us. She did everything to keep you safe but at the same time, she hurt those who are close to me. Even though I would still be there to protect you guys, I can't forgive her. She went too far".

"You've made up your mind, didn't you?"

"Ever since the Black Pearl went down".

* * *

It was so cold.

All members of the crew were freezing and there was little they could do to keep warm. Will and another man were studying the charts and Katherine was sitting on a crate next to them with Jack the monkey cuddled in her arms for warmth. Even with the tiny source of heat curled up inside her coat, Katherine was shaking from the freezing temperature. Her skin had turned a ghostly white and a thin layer of snow covered her hair and back.

"Nothing here is set", Will said, trembling as he worked the charts. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts".

" _'Over the edge over again'_ ", Katherine read, tilting her head sideways. " _'Sunrise sets. Flash of green'_ ".

"Let's go ask Barbossa", Will decided and the three of them went towards the helm where the Captain and Gibbs were standing. Will approached the man with Katherine and Sao Feng's man by his sides and he showed him the map. "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gaze upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" The captain asked and he turned towards the first mate who was standing with his back to him.

Gibbs turned towards them, as did Elizabeth who was sitting just behind them. "I reckon I seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion", he replied and he walked closer to them with a flash of excitement in his eyes as he recalled the green he saw dancing in the night sky. "The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead", Pintel cut in. He flinched when Gibbs glared at him for having interrupted his storytelling and he smiled sheepishly.

"Trust me, young Master Turner", Barbossa said and he handed Will the charts who passed it to Katherine. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back".

The ship sailed through rows of icebergs and everyone looked up when it went through a dark passage in the biggest iceberg. Kate was astonished when the vessel came out from the other side. The air was warmer and there were no more blocks of ice in front of them. Jack the monkey wiggled out of her coat and with a screech, it jumped off and disappeared into the Captain's cabin.

She glanced at a sitting Will who was looking up at her and her feelings were mirrored in his brown eyes.

This unnatural change in temperature was a clear indication that they were reaching the World's End.

The night sky sparkled with stars that shined so bright that they were reflected on the surface of the calm waters. A gentle breeze pushed at the sails of the ship which glided over the water, causing a slight disturbance.

"There it is", Barbossa murmured and Katherine looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is?" She asked. Her attention was shifted to Will who came running towards them.

"Barbossa! Up ahead", he exclaimed.

"Aye, we're good and lost now", the Captain answered with a grin.

Katherine stood up and she leaned against the railing to see what was happening up front. The back of her neck tickled on seeing the telltale signs of a fall. "We're going straight there?" She asked Barbossa who smirked.

"Aye, for certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was", he replied.

"We're gaining speed", Gibbs said apprehensively.

"To stations!" Will barked out and every man scurried about except for Barbossa and Katherine.

"It's useless", she said while watching the men trying hard to steer the ship out of danger. "We're gonna fall, isn't it?"

"That's the best part", Barbossa replied.

"Belay that!" He yelled over the ruckus when Will shouted orders. "Let her run straight and true!"

"You've doomed us all", Elizabeth said with anger and fear in her eyes.

"Don't be so unkind", the Captain said. "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear".

Katherine ran to the bow and her eyes widened. They would be thrown off in mere seconds. The ship was moving fast and the fall was getting closer and closer to them.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yelled and she went off to secure some lines. Will grabbed the steer and he pushed it to the side with all his might.

"Hold on!" Katherine yelled and everyone began grabbing at anything within reach when the ship turned and the stern went over the edge. The bow rose, sending everything tumbling towards the back. Kate twisted a rope around her arm and she grabbed hold of the railing when her feet were no longer on solid ground. She closed her eyes on hearing men screaming, as some of them lost their hold and they fell off the ship and into darkness.

She didn't realize that she was screaming when the ship went over the edge.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **~IcedLady~**


	12. Chapter 12

William pulled himself out of the water and he coughed from having swallowed too much of it. He found Elizabeth safe in front of him as she stood with Gibbs and Katherine was still wading out of the water. He grabbed her wrist and he pulled her along with him.

"I'm never ever doing that again", she told him.

"This truly is a godforsaken place", Gibbs said.

"I don't see Jack", Elizabeth added. "I don't see anyone".

All they could see was sand and dunes and the sea. Their ship was wrecked. They were stuck in some place that Jack was in but there was no sign of him.

"He's here", Barbossa replied. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took".

"Does it matter?" Will asked. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack".

"Witty Jack is closer than you think", Tia said and Katherine tilted her head at the crab in her hand. It was greyish white and looked like a rock. Several more were making their way towards Tia and they gathered close around her.

Her darkened greenish blue eyes scanned the area and they widened on seeing familiar black sails over a dune. "It's the Pearl!" She shouted. All eyes turned towards the appearance and the magnificent ship rose over the sand with what looked like the rock-shaped crabs pushing it forward.

And Captain Jack Sparrow was there, standing on the mast with his head high. The Pearl lurched forward and it slide down the dune and into the sea.

"Impossible", one man muttered.

"Boat", Ragetti said in disbelief. He inhaled sharply when Katherine elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ship", she corrected with a wide smile.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack", Gibbs said in awe of seeing his old friend.

They watched as the Captain of the Pearl got into a long boat and he rowed to shore. Katherine stayed behind while everyone else ran to greet him. She was happy to see him and he hadn't changed a bit. She was relieved that he was safe and he was finally back among them. However, she was bitter as well. She could not help but remember seeing Elizabeth kiss him when they were under attack. Her heart squeezed and she unconsciously placed her hand over the beating organ.

Tia turned to look at her and Kate slowly walked towards them.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n!"

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then", Jack said.

Gibbs looked lost. What was Jack talking about? "Sir? You're in Davy Jones' locker, Cap'n", the First Mate answered softly.

It was Jack's turn to look lost. "I know that", he replied after a few seconds. "I know where I am".

"Jack Sparrow", Barbossa called.

"Ah, Hector!" Jack chirped in a cheerful manner, ignoring Barbossa's grimace at being called by his first name. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa said with a cold smile. "You shot me".

"No, I didn't", Jack said with a smile and he moved to Tia. "You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium".

"Delirium?" Katherine echoed questioningly.

"He thinks we're a hallucination", Will replied, already feeling tired with Jack.

Jack barely glanced at Katherine and he moved in front of Will. "Will, tell me something", he started. "Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, a damsel in distress? Either one".

"No", Will replied.

"Well then, you wouldn't be here, would you?" Jack deduced with a strange look in his dark eyes. "So, you can't be here. Q.E.D, you're not really here".

"Jack", Elizabeth called and she stepped out of the crowd. "This is real. We're really here. We've come to rescue you".

Jack turned around with a grimace. "Have you, now? That's very kind of you", he replied and he approached her. "But as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood".

"I see my ship right there", Barbossa said and he pointed towards the anchored Pearl.

Jack looked towards the sea with an upturned mouth. "Can't spot it. Must a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl".

Katherine smirked. He hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones", Will spoke up and everyone flocked around Jack. "He controls the Flying Dutchman".

"He's taking over the seas", Elizabeth added.

"The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called", Tia said.

"Leave you alone for a minute and look what happens. Everything's gone to pot", Jack said with a shake of his head at what had occurred during his absence.

"That's why we need you back".

He turned at the source of the soft voice and he found Katherine standing slightly behind Will. Her attire had changed, he noticed. But she looked the same, although her eyes were considerably darker than when he had last seen them.

"Aye. The world needs you back something fierce", Gibbs agreed.

"And you need a crew", Will said.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack asked as he turned to them with a look of suspicion. "Four of you has tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded".

Both Will and Kate snapped their heads towards Elizabeth.

"You did what?!" Katherine roared and Will gripped her arms to prevent her from getting close to Elizabeth. She would certainly take out her anger on her cousin and no one was currently looking forward to a fight.

"Oh, she's not told you", Jack said with a smirk and a light hop to his steps. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here".

He walked down the row of his crew, picking his men. He accepted all of the old crew except for Ragetti and Pintel who were surprised when they were ignored by the strange Captain.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the Asian men.

"Tai Huang", the leader replied. "These are my men".

"Where do your allegiances lie?" The Captain asked.

"With the highest bidder", Tai Huang replied.

"I have a ship".

"That makes you the highest bidder".

"Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail", Jack ordered and he turned to walk to the long boat.

He stopped in front of Katherine and he was about to speak when he noticed a strange look in her eyes. He squinted his eyes thoughtfully. "You can come on my-"

He choked on the rest of the sentence when his face turned to the side forcefully from the sudden slap. He lifted a hand to his stinging cheek with his dark eyes wide in astonishment.

Katherine had slapped him.

Her eyes blazed at him and her teeth were bared in a growl. Everyone was silent and some were even holding their breath.

Kate felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

Still, her heart lurched and she suddenly wanted to hug Jack fiercely and not let go. She closed her hands into tight fists and she almost scoffed when he flinched away from the movement. Perhaps he thought that she would be punching him next.

"Please don't talk to me", she told him in a shaking voice and she turned around, heading for the long boat. All those who had Jack's approval for sailing with him followed her.

"Jack, where are you heading?" Barbossa asked with the charts in hand. He had seen that his rival's compass was giving no specific direction and Jack would have no choice but to let them aboard the Pearl.

* * *

Just as expected, Jack and Barbossa bickered incessantly once aboard the Pearl. At first it was funny but then they got annoying.

And Pintel decided to take care of it.

"Stow it, the both of you!" Pintel suddenly barged in. "That's an order! Understand?"

Katherine peered down from her position next to Cotton at the helm. She chuckled at Pintel who deflated under the glares he received.

She turned to Cotton, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The mute man shook his head and he motioned to the front of the ship. Kate grinned and she nodded. She walked past Jack and she ignored his look as she went down the port stairs, going towards the bow which had become her favorite spot. She leaned forward against the rail and she closed her eyes when she heard his distinct footsteps.

"You got lots of weapons there", Jack said and he motioned to her heavy belt. He grimaced when she did not answer him. "What's got you in such a mood?"

He swallowed nervously on seeing a dark tinge in her eyes.

"What the hell happened that day?"

Jack smiled nervously. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes widened slightly when she advanced towards him. "You're really going to pretend that you don't know? All this time I thought that I would be really happy to have you back. And I am. But you know what? I also really want to punch you in the face", she growled with narrowed eyes.

Jack paled. He knew that she was asking about the kiss he had shared with Elizabeth on the day that he died.

Women really were scary creatures.

"She kissed me first", he answered feebly, deciding that it would be better to stop feigning ignorance.

"Is that your excuse?!"

The Captain's fingers twitched. He wanted to run away. He had seen Katherine getting angry at Elizabeth and he did not want to have that anger directed at him. The slap from earlier was a tiny fraction of what she could do and he did not want to know what else she could do to him.

"Why did you slap me earlier?"

"I felt like it", she replied harshly and she side-stepped him to leave but Jack gripped her elbow and he pulled her back, caging her between the rail and his body. He placed his hands on either side of her waist as good measure.

"I don't think so", he told her with a curious look. He mentally heaved a sigh when he began to gain control of the situation. Now, Katherine looked just like a stubborn little girl. "Tell me, Kate. Did the kiss bother you that much?"

He held back a grin on seeing a blush creeping up her face.

Ah, so that was the case.

"Are you jealous?"

Katherine pressed herself against the railing when Jack stepped closer to her. She could not tell him that he made the correct assumption.

"Yes, it bothered me", she found herself saying. Her mouth was moving but it felt as though she had no control over her words. Her thoughts were jumbled up and they overwhelmed her. "When she was using the compass to look for the heart, the needle kept pointing towards you. She kept sneaking glances at you even though she knew I liked you. She told me to be careful because you're a pirate and yet, there she goes doing the same".

Jack stepped back with surprise.

Katherine liked him.

And all along he thought that she was in love with Commodore Norrington.

"Then there's James", she continued. She mentally cursed herself for not being able to stop talking. "Perhaps the fact that we kissed made her think that I'm giving up on you".

"So, you kissed the Commodore but you like me?"

The Captain could see the confusion swimming in her eyes.

"It's not like that!" Kate exclaimed and she suddenly deflated, feeling trapped. "James is... James is a part of me. It's as if he'll always be in here", she laid her hand flat over her heart. "No matter what. He's- We... Actually, this is it. There would never be a 'we' for me and him. First, he was to be married to Elizabeth. Then he went after you and he resigned from the Royal Navy. It was only after he left that I realized I had feelings for him but it was too late. We found him on Tortuga and we were so deep in with the Dutchman that there was no way to tell him. Now he's back in the Navy while I'm slowly becoming a pirate myself. Until all of this is over, there's no telling whether we'll be together. Hell, one of us might already be dead. Or both of us. I don't know. But even if we both survive, there won't be an 'us'. He'll be a man of the navy and I'll be a pirate".

"And where do I fit in there?"

Katherine blinked with surprise. "What?"

"You said that you liked me", Jack reminded her with narrowed eyes. "And you can't have two men".

Kate looked up at him with soft eyes. "You already know my answer".

She pushed past him to leave but once again, he stopped her. "That doesn't mean I won't try to make you like me more than him".

The raven-haired girl stiffened from the shock and she waited until he had left to take in a deep breath. Just what the hell did she get into?

* * *

"...rine. Katherine. Kate, wake up!"

The young woman sat up abruptly from the urgency she heard in Will's voice. "There's something you might want to see", he said gravely. He waited for her to put her boots on and she left her coat and hat behind. The two of them went up the stairs to go on the upper deck and Kate shivered in the cold night, suddenly wishing she had taken her coat.

She followed Will who placed his hand over the musket in Gibbs' hands, lowering it. "They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" He said.

It was then that Katherine caught sight of the floating bodies just below the surface of the water. There were hundreds of them, she realized with a sinking feeling. She saw boats carrying people who sat silently, their faces a ghostly white in the light coming from the lamp sitting in front of them in the small vessels.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them", Tia Dalma replied.

"It's best just let them be", Barbossa added quietly.

Katherine gasped and her knees suddenly weakened on seeing familiar faces among those floating beneath the water. She gripped Will's hand tightly and he turned to look at her. "What is it?" He asked grimly, recognizing fear and pain in her eyes.

"I know them. I know those faces. Will, I know them", she said in an unstable voice. "They were part of the Blue Moon's crew. Why are we seeing them? It's been so long since the Blue Moon was lost to the sea. Why are we seeing them?"

"Don't look", Jack said from behind her and he placed a hand over her eyes and the other on her bare shoulder. He felt her shivering and he drew her closer to him. However, she stiffened on hearing her cousin's words.

"It's my father. We've made it back", Elizabeth said.

Katherine gripped the rail tightly until her knuckles turned white, knowing that Elizabeth was wrong. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Father! Father, here. Look here!"

"Elizabeth, we're not back", Jack said grimly.

The woman's face fell when she understood the meaning behind his words. Still, her heart refused to believe him. "Father!"

She smiled when the old Governor looked up at her. "Elizabeth, are you dead?" He asked.

"No, no", she replied and she blinked the first tears away, walking along the railing towards the bow.

"I think I am", Governor Swann told her with a confused look. "There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time, it seemed so important. And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a Captain. Silly thing to die for".

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth ordered and Marty looked around for a rope. "Come back with us!"

Elizabeth snatched the rope from Marty's hands and she threw it over. It landed over the boat her father was in. "Take the line!" She called out to him.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth", the Governor said and he ignored the rope, knowing that he shouldn't be getting aboard the Black Pearl. "And Katherine. Take care of Katherine, will you?" He glanced towards where Captain Jack Sparrow was holding on to his niece.

"Take the line! Father, take it!"

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia ordered.

Katherine felt Will running towards Elizabeth before she could jump ship and several others followed him except for Jack who stayed with her. "Let me see him, please", she said in a whisper.

His hand lowered and she opened her eyes, seeing her uncle smiling and drifting away from the Pearl. She wanted to call out to him but her voice got stuck and she could only watch him leave. Elizabeth was hysterical and Will comforted her.

There was absolutely nothing they could do.

The night had faded and the sun came up. However, the day was long, much longer than they all thought and the Pearl kept sailing. The weather was warm and uncomfortable. They were low on provision and not a drop of water nor rum was left.

Katherine had ditched her hat and her coat. She was sitting on crate just behind Tia and Will. "If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas", the dark-skinned woman warned. "Doomed to roam the reach between worlds. Forever".

"With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon", Gibbs said as he approached them.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked and he looked up at Barbossa who was up on the quarterdeck.

"Because he won't be the one to find the answer", Kate replied and her gaze shifted to Jack. The latter was sitting in front of the chart, trying to make sense of it. Katherine stood up and she walked towards him, leaning over his shoulder. Ragetti's wooden eye rolled across the map.

"Sunrises don't set", Gibbs said from behind them as he paced.

" _'Up is down'_ ", Jack read pensively and he grimaced. "That's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

"No, there should be a connection", Kate told him with a frown.

"What, eh?"

"A connection", she repeated.

"Come again?"

"Connection, you dolt!"

"I wasn't talking to you! Shut it", Jack retorted.

Katherine huffed and squinted her eyes at him when he mumbled to himself.

"Not sunset", he said a bit louder and he rotated the ship in the middle of the chart. "Sundown. And rise up".

" _'Up is down'_ ", Katherine realized and the two of them shared a glance.

Jack jumped from his seat and he looked to his left. "What's that?"

All eyes turned to him when he ran to the left, leaning over the rail. "What is that?" He asked dramatically.

"Where?" Gibbs asked next to him, trying to see what had caught Jack's attention.

"There".

Jack ran to the other side of the ship with an exclamation and several others followed him. Katherine ran a hand down her face and she laughed at what the Captain had in mind. "Clever Jack".

With a grin, she joined them as they ran to and fro along the width of the vessel.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack only ran to the other side, still pretending that he saw something.

"He's rocking the ship", Pintel said, not feeling safe with the unnatural motion.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs repeated louder when he realized that Jack was right.

"Time it with the swell!" Barbossa yelled and he went down halfway. "Loose the cannons, you lazy bilge rats!" He ordered and the rest of the men scurried along. "Unstow the cargo! Let it shift".

On the upper deck, Katherine burst out laughing when Ragetti and Pintel tied themselves upside down to the mast. "This is crazy!"

"But it makes sense!" Jack told her with a grin and he weaved his fingers with hers, holding her hand tightly. Together, they led the dance while the rest followed the steps. The Pearl rocked and it slowly became more difficult for them to run. One of Sao Feng's men did not reach the railing in time and he slid off the ship, falling prey to the endless sea. The Black Pearl groaned from the constant motion and everyone screamed when their feet were no longer touching the deck.

On Jack's left, Gibbs flinched when one men fell and he was crushed by a loose cannon. Looking to his right, he found a grinning Katherine and there was a sparkle in her eyes. "This is it!" She yelled.

Indeed, the ship was turning over slowly. "Now up is down", Jack concluded.

The port side of the vessel hit the water and the sails went under.

Katherine took a deep breath and within a few seconds, the Black Pearl was turned upside down in the water. Everyone held on to the railing or whatever rope that came their way.

Nothing was happening.

Kate looked at Jack who nodded at her as if telling her to wait.

Then the water around them began rushing towards the hull of the ship. Jack's eyes widened when the water shifted dangerously fast. He turned around, covering Katherine's body with his own and they braced for impact.

The Pearl was like a compressed spring being released and she very nearly jumped out of the water.

Everyone gulped the air greedily and some coughed out the water they had swallowed.

Katherine blinked the water out of her eyes and she looked at Jack who was on top of her. "It worked", she said and she smiled widely.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love", he replied with a smirk.

"Oh, get off".

Jack rolled off her and Kate stood up.

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" Gibbs exclaimed with surprise and he stood up. "We're back".

"It's the sunrise", Elizabeth said, looking at the ball of fire peeking over the horizon.

One moment everyone was happy to be back and the next, Barbossa pointed his gun at Jack who flinched in surprise. Gibbs, Elizabeth and Will reacted by pointing their weapons at him and in return, Jack pointed his guns at Will and Elizabeth who both took a second gun each. Katherine, having only one, pointed hers at Elizabeth.

The young girl was weirded out when everyone started laughing. Barbossa was the first one to stop and he lifted his guns again with the rest doing the same as well.

"All right, then!", he commanded, his dark eyes focusing on the other Captain. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point".

"I is arguing that point", Jack replied dryly, not happy that his rival was taking command. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way".

Elizabeth seemed to have lost patience with the man and she pointed both her guns at him. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate", she told him. A nervous look fleeted in her eyes when Jack pointed both of his guns at her chest.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack", Will added and he shifted his guns towards the cunning man who mirrored his actions.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one till there be none left but you", Captain Barbossa continued.

"Quite like the sound of that", Jack replied after a brief thought. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate".

"No, you don't", Katherine finally piped in and she pressed the barrel of her gun at the back of his head.

"I thought you were on my side!" The Captain exclaimed with a childish pout.

"And you'll be fighting Jones alone", Barbossa stepped up, trying to reason with him. "How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. You can count on that".

Jack's gun made a funny sound when he pulled the trigger and water dripped from the muzzle. The rest of them tried firing too but all guns were useless.

"Wet powder", Gibbs concluded, a little annoyed. He would have loved to empty his weapon into Barbossa.

Katherine rolled her eyes and she walked past the group, picking up the charts that had been lodged between some debris. She rolled it out over a large crate and Will sat on a smaller one next to her while the rest gathered around them.

"There's fresh water on this island", he said pointing to the drawings. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later".

"You lead the shore party. I'll stay with my ship", Captain Sparrow immediately decided.

Barbossa squinted his eyes at him. "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command".

"Really?" Katherine asked with a scowl as she looked between the two Captains. "Can't you both just shut the-"

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" Will cut in peacefully. "Right, Kate?"

"Good idea", Kate approved with a nod. The Captains turned to glare at her. "Temporarily, of course".

* * *

The Black Pearl neared the island and some of the Asian sailors worked together to drop the anchor. Three boats were being lowered down for those who were to go ashore. Katherine stood at the bow with Will and he slipped her spyglass out of her belt, earning a half-hearted glare from her. He trained the instrument towards the island and he frowned on seeing something huge lying on the beach.

"Kate, take a look at this", he said and he handed the girl the spyglass. She turned it in the same direction that he did and she frowned at the structure. As she studied it, she found a few battered tentacles lying around it.

And she suddenly knew what it was.

Will caught the way her face paled. "Katherine?"

"It's the Kraken", she replied in disbelief. "It was killed".

The young Turner snatched the spyglass and he took another look at the dead beast. Sure enough, it was the Kraken. It was strange seeing the once powerful monster lying dead on the beach of some unknown island.

"Is that Sao Feng?" Elizabeth called out, pointing at the ship that came out of a hidden spot behind the island.

"How did he find us?" Katherine asked and she was about to make her way to the stern when Will caught her hand and he pulled her back with a guilty look. Somehow, she seemed to put the pieces together, producing a vague idea. "William".

The older man nearly winced at the bite he felt in his name.

"I'm not sorry, Kate. But please, I had to do this".

The raven-haired girl watched as the ship anchored next to the Pearl and a gangplank was put out. The Asian men took over the ship and no one resisted since the Pearl's crew was seriously outnumbered.

* * *

 **Jack is back!**

 **~IcedLady~**


	13. Chapter 13

Sao Feng's men began to cheer when the rest of the captured crew was brought back from the island.

Barbossa climbed on board first with a dark look and Jack hesitated, knowing that Sao Feng might kill him when he was just back from the dead. He glanced around and he saw Katherine, Tia and Elizabeth standing side by side with their hands tied behind their backs, same as the rest of his crew. He just could not see dear William.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence", Barbossa said with an obvious fake smile. He rolled his eyes when Sao Feng went around him to where Jack was hiding behind him while biting his nails nervously.

"Jack Sparrow", Sao Feng called and Jack peeked at him with a stiff smile. "You paid me great insult once".

"That doesn't sound like me", Jack replied, knowing he would not get out of this one.

He did not see the punch coming and his abused nose made a loud cracking sound. He didn't even wince when he straightened it. "Shall we call it square, then?"

"Release these two", Will suddenly said as he came out of the crowd, pointing at his fiancée and her cousin. "They're not part of the bargain".

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked as he began to understand what was happening.

"You heard Captain Turner", Sao Feng said turning to the two ladies and at the same time, making Jack's eyes go wide. "Release them!"

Katherine massaged her purple wrists and she unconsciously took a step in front of Elizabeth.

"Captain Turner?" Jack echoed in confusion.

"Aye", Gibbs replied from behind the girls. "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!"

"I need the Pearl to free my father", Will explained grimly. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage".

Elizabeth side-stepped her cousin and she went up to Will, feeling betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear".

"He needs the Pearl", Jack cut in. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl".

"And you felt guilty", he added to Elizabeth and then finally to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court".

"Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Captain Sparrow was irked when no one lifted their hands. Finally, Marty, Ragetti, Pintel and a few others did. He turned to Katherine and he froze for a moment.

The look in her eyes was worth much more than any raised hands.

"I'm standing over there with them", he said, breaking out of his thoughts. However, Sao Feng caught him around the neck and he pulled Jack back.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first".

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends", Jack replied.

The crowd parted and everyone saw the naval ship making its way towards them.

Beckett.

* * *

"My men are crew enough", Sao Feng said with his arms crossed, not liking the fact that now the pirate ship had naval officers crawling all over her.

"Company ship, company crew", Mercer said sharply.

"Can someone punch his ugly face for me?" Katherine called out from next to the Pirate Lord.

Ian Mercer turned to her with narrowed eyes and he gave a mock bow. "Miss Knight, consider it your luck that we were asked not to harm you", he told her.

"And who gave that order? Lord Tiny-With-Huge-Ego?"

"That would be Admiral Norrington's order".

Just as Mercer had predicted, this was enough to shut her up. He saw a strange look in her eyes but it disappeared before he could understand what it was.

"The Black Pearl was to be mine", Will suddenly said as he appeared with Elizabeth behind him.

"And so it was", Sao Feng said and he motioned to his men who quickly took down Will. His hands were chained and Elizabeth found herself in a similar situation. Only Katherine was left untouched, by orders of James Norrington.

"Beckett agreed the Pearl was to be mine", Sao Feng said, holding Mercer back.

"Lord Beckett is not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, is he?"

Sao Feng kept his fury under control as he watched the man leave.

"You could have punched him, you know?" Katherine said nonchalantly. She nearly flinched from the look he gave her.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa told the other Pirate Lord. He had it coming, he thought. Pirates working together with the EITC was never a good thing.

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side", Sao Feng seethed. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business".

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked, strangely calm. However, Katherine and all other crew members caught the underlying threat in his tone.

"Is he turning against us?" She asked Barbossa while pointing at Sao Feng.

"You are not a pirate, Knight!" The Asian man growled. "They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl! And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso".

Sao Feng stiffened at Barbossa's reply. Calypso was supposed to be a legend. Was he trying to bluff? But something in Barbossa's tone made him believe in the existence of the Goddess. He looked at Katherine who glared at him and then his gaze wandered over to Elizabeth standing next to William. Something in her eyes caught his attention.

"Calypso", Sao Feng repeated mockingly. "An old legend".

Barbossa seemed to understand what was going on in his rival's mind. "No. The Goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that, I need the Brethren Court".

Kate saw the way Sao Feng looked at her cousin and she realized that he was starting to mistaken Elizabeth for Calypso.

Barbossa grabbed the piece of eight that was hanging around Sao Feng's neck. "All the Court".

"What are you proposing, Captain?" The scarred Captain asked curiously.

"What be accepting, Cap'n", the other replied with a smirk.

"The girl".

Everyone turned to look at the one he was looking at.

Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth asked flabbergasted.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain", Will said strongly.

"Out of the question", Barbossa agreed, in a way that reminded Katherine of her favorite pirate when he wanted things to go his way.

"It was not a question", Sao Feng said and a glaring match started between him and Turner.

"Done", Elizabeth decided and she glanced at her younger cousin who was frowning. This time, she could not understand what was going on in Kate's mind.

"What? Not done!" Will exclaimed.

"You got us into this mess", Elizabeth said hotly. "If this is what frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth, they are pirates", Will tried to reason.

" _'We'_ are pirates, Will, and let her go", Kate cut in. "She can handle herself, you know that".

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked when Will remained silent.

"Let's do this", Katherine ended and she started the fight by running into one of Beckett's men and pushing him overboard. He fell into the sea with a cry and silence reigned over, all eyes on her.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" She said, feeling a bit insulted. "And I expected some noise".

Right on cue, all pirates began fighting off the naval officers and Ragetti and Pintel loaded the cannons, firing at the yellow ship. Sao Feng grabbed Elizabeth and together with his men, they boarded his ship, leaving the Pearl to fight the Company.

Katherine threw a man off her and Will knocked him out. She went up on the stern and she grinned when Barbossa kneed Mercer's gut. She took a leap at him and her fist smashed against his nose.

"That felt good!" She said as blood poured out of the man's nose.

Barbossa swung his sword at him and Mercer countered the attack before jumping overboard.

The sound of Jack screaming caught everyone's attention and Kate's mouth fell open when he vaulted over to the Pearl. There was a splash when the rope he used fell into the sea and there was no sign of the mad Captain.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum".

They all looked up and found Jack leaning against one of the lanterns. He jumped down from his perch and he walked to Will who was being restrained by Ragetti and Pintel. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig", he said, looking at Will straight in the eyes.

* * *

Katherine helped to clean up the mess and after dinner, she stayed out on the bow. She was sitting on the railing with her legs swung on the outside and she was holding on to some ropes so as not to fall over.

The night was dark and the moon was partly veiled by some clouds. The ship was silent since everyone except for Cotton was resting in their quarters. The mute sailor, as usual, was at the helm.

Even with their separation, James was still looking out for her. He had regained his status and more in the EITC and was now, Admiral James Norrington. The title made his name sound powerful but truthfully, she thought that as title, Commodore suited him better.

And he was still protecting her.

The thought caused her heart to tighten and she suddenly felt like crying.

She missed him badly.

She often wondered if she should have gone with him back when he had run off with the heart of Davy Jones. They could have spent nights dancing under the moon and when he would be out on his ship, she would sneak onboard and he would scold her when he would find her. She would help him fight against the Dutchman and her crew, and he would finally acknowledge her fighting skills.

But then, she would have to live with the regret that she was not able to be there for Jack when the Kraken had brought the Pearl down. She wouldn't have been here to rescue him, to see that stupid smile on his tanned face.

She couldn't understand how she could love two men equally.

The sound of almost silent footsteps caught her attention and she gaped at seeing Will on the other side at the bow. He didn't seem to have noticed her presence and he dragged one of the many dead bodies they had yet to throw overboard. He tied the body to an empty barrel and he pushed it over the railing.

What was he trying to do?

It was several minutes later that he did the same thing to another corpse.

Kate glanced at a moving shadow and she realized that it was Jack, sitting on the bowsprit comfortably. The girl raised an eyebrow when the Captain nodded to her. She hadn't even seen him earlier.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected".

William pointed his knife at the man and Jack pulled himself up. "Do you notice anything?" Jack asked. "Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?" He 'simplified' when Will struggled.

"You haven't raised an alarm", the young man realized.

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this", Jack replied, motioning to the body tied to a barrel. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself, 'Think like Jack'".

The pirate looked insulted and Kate could not help but laugh, revealing her presence to her old friend who shot her a curious look.

"This is what you arrived at?" Jack asked with a grimace. "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate".

That sounded exactly like what Jack would have done, Kate thought and she swung her legs inwards, jumping off the railing and she went down the stairs to catch some sleep. Whatever the two men were about to say seemed to be quite personal and so, she left them by themselves.

* * *

Admiral James Norrington glanced at the keys in his hands. He knew it was a bad idea but what Elizabeth had told him earlier made him think. He went down to the brig silently and he found the prison where the woman and her crew were being held. He unlocked the creaking door and he opened it.

"Come with me", he said hurriedly but no one moved. "Quickly".

The men looked at their new Captain who nodded and the men filed out, leaving Elizabeth and James behind.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked him in distrust.

"Choosing a side".

James went behind Elizabeth and they all went out to the back where Sao Feng's ship was being pulled by a rope tied on the Dutchman. On James' command, the men climbed down on an outer ledge and they used the rope to get back on their ship.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren", the naval officer warned Elizabeth. "I feel there may be a traitor among them".

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness", Elizabeth said lowly.

James did not seem to understand what she was talking about and then he saw the grief in her dark eyes. "I had nothing to do with your father's death", he said. "But that does not absolve me of my other sins".

Elizabeth looked at the man who was undoubtedly in love with her cousin. "Come with us", she suddenly said.

James was surprised at the offer.

"Please come with me", she said softly. "I know you love Katherine. You made that very clear on the island. She'll be happy to have you back".

"Who goes there?!"

Both looked up at the voice and James unsheathed his faithful sword, pushing Elizabeth behind him. Turner was looking down at them.

"Go. I will follow", he urged her.

"You are lying", she realized.

"I will follow", he said firmly and Elizabeth saw something burning in his eyes.

The Admiral took out a small box from his pocket and he handed it over to the woman. "I had bought this for Kath. Give it to her and... Tell her that I love her".

Elizabeth barely looked at the box which was shoved deep in one of her pockets.

"Go now!"

She blinked the tears away and she climbed on the rope just in time.

James pointed his sword at Bill Turner. "Back to your station, sailor".

"No one leaves the ship", the cursed man said slowly, watching Elizabeth escape.

"Stand down. That's an order", James pressed on.

"That's an order", Bill echoed as if forgetting something. "Part of the crew, part of the ship".

James knew he would not make it out when the man's murmur grew louder. "All hands, prisoner escape!"

"Belay that!" James shouted and he took out his pistol. He looked back at Elizabeth and he lifted his weapon, shooting at the rope, releasing the captured ship and her crew. The moment he turned back, Bill made to pierce his chest with a piece of wood but he managed to dodge at the last minute. James wrenched the weapon from Bill and he mentally apologized as he whacked the man over the head.

"Who's this traitor?" The Captain's voice boomed and he appeared around the corner, his eyes wide and searching. He found Bill Turner hunched over with his arms cradling his head and Norrington was there with a piece of wood in his hands. "James Norrington".

"The prisoners have escaped, Captain", Turner said, throwing James a cold glare. "All because of him".

James knew he would either be killed instantly or he would be tortured. He didn't care, though. He helped Elizabeth and her crew to escape, he had given her the ring that he had bought for Katherine, and now he was facing death.

Davy Jones couldn't be any more impressed.

James looked at him fearlessly, as if he was prepared to die. And here Jones thought that he would do his best to go back to his beloved. Why wasn't he? Was this his way of protecting her? He couldn't understand what was going on in James' head.

"Why aren't you trying to escape?" he finally asked.

"Sometimes the best way to help is to sacrifice oneself".

Something churned in the Captain's guts.

"Lock the traitor", he muttered and he turned around, leaving a speechless Admiral with the equally speechless crew.

* * *

"Look alive and keep a weather eye!" Gibbs yelled. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove in the town of Shipwreck".

"How original", Kate muttered under her breath.

Jack glanced at her with a look that said he was about to say the exact same thing.

Jack walked off with Gibbs and Kate following him. "You know, for all that pirates are clever clogs, we are unimaginative when it comes to naming things", he said.

"Aye", Gibbs agreed with a shrug.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye", the Captain related.

"What did you call him?" Kate asked.

"Larry".

Gibbs and the girl looked at each other with raised eyebrows, not knowing whether to sigh or laugh. A commotion on the stern caught their attentions and they saw Ragetti and Pintel escorting Tia Dalma down the deck.

The anger on her face said it all.

"Why the brig?" Kate questioned and she looked up at a spooked Barbossa.

"It is better not to question such things, Miss Kate", Gibbs advised.

Night had fallen when the Black Pearl glided into Shipwreck Cove. Two very old and odd looking towers looked down at the various pirate ships docking in. It looked like the ones who built them had added on to the original building rather than bringing the whole thing down and then building it properly.

On closer inspection, Katherine found that it looked like ships had been piled on one another.

Well, pirates were impressive architects.

"Look at them all", Marty said proudly.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime", Barbossa added.

"And I owe them all money", Jack said nervously.

Katherine snickered.

As soon as the Pearl was docked, the sailors prepared to go out and Jack pulled Katherine back for a moment.

"Capitaine Chevalle will be there", he reminded her. "So will all other Pirate Lords. Do not get yourself killed in there".

Katherine was silent and Jack left her to her own thoughts. Truthfully, she had completely forgotten about her father's murderer. Had Jack not reminded her about it, she would have gone in there unprepared.

She pulled the chain out from under her clothes and the old ring glittered in the lights of the lanterns illuminating the cove. She left it dangling over her corset and straightened the hat on her head before joining Jack and Barbossa who were attending the meeting along with a few others.

The meeting room was nothing like Katherine had imagined.

A huge table took up most of the space and pirates from all over the world were crammed in the remaining area of the dimly lit room. There was a globe near the entrance and several swords were lodged in it.

The young woman stood a little bit behind Barbossa and when a French accent floated to her, she easily located the speaker and she nudged Barbossa motioning to the Pirate Lord wearing make-up. "Is that Capitaine Chevalle?" She asked in a dark whisper.

"That would be him", Barbossa replied with a subtle nod. He took the cannonballs on the table in front of him and he knocked one of them on the table several times to get everyone's attention.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court", he announced. He ignored Jack who was looking around behind him. The Pirate Lords sat down and Barbossa waved his hand at Ragetti who nodded. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now, your pieces of eight, my fellow Cap'ns".

However, the sound of a gun cocking had the room at a standstill. Barbossa rolled his eyes and he glanced at Katherine who was holding the pistol and there was a livid look on her face.

All eyes turned to Capitaine Chevalle who was her target.

"You look like someone I knew", he said in a heavy French accent.

"You knew my father, Captain Jonathan Knight of the EITC", she seethed.

"Barbossa, why is this girl here?" Jocard's voice boomed.

"She is part of my crew", Jack piped in and he stood behind her, not sure whether she would pull the trigger or not.

"You killed my father", Kate said and her voice cracked. Her throat constricted and the girl was greatly annoyed that she was about to cry in a room full of pirates. "You sunk the Blue Moon and what remained of her crew. You destroyed all I had left".

"Captain Knight was standing in my way, dear child", Chevalle said and he leaned back in his seat. "He had to be taken down after he defeated more than half of our force".

Katherine lowered her hand and murmurs filled the silence.

"You do not have the resolve to kill me because you know that it was all fair", the Pirate Lord continued with a light smirk dancing on his face.

Katherine closed her eyes for a moment, drowning out the noise around her.

Her mind brought forth memories of her father and her heart clenched on remembering his brightly lit eyes and the way his hair would sway in the wind as he would stand at the helm of his beautiful ship. She remembered the day he left her at Port Royal and how he had tried to comfort her crying self.

If only she could have stopped him from going.

If only he was not the one who had been chosen for that mission.

Almost eleven years later, and Katherine could still remember his warm hug, the way his lips would brush her temple soothingly, the gentle words he whispered to comfort her. She wanted to see him one more time aboard his beloved Blue Moon. She wanted to stand at the docks at Port Royal and watch the vessel sail back proudly with her crew cheering. Then her father would be the first to come down the gangway and she would leap into his arms as he laughed.

"...fought well", Chevalle's voice brought her back.

A sudden fury released the tension in her stomach and before she knew it, she shot the pirate twice in the heart. His eyes glassed over and his hand went limp, the old card that he was holding slipped from his fingers and it fell on the ground.

The whole room went into an uproar but Katherine could not register anything. Her eyelashes were moist from unshed tears, and she ignored the weapons that were pointed at her and the threats that came from all sides.

She suddenly wanted her father to hug her and tell her that she was alright. She wanted him to wrap her protectively in his arms.

She wanted to be eight years old once again.

She wasn't even fully aware when she stepped around the table and she was stopped by Chevalle's men.

Jack involuntarily shuddered at the frightful look in the girl's eyes. He was surprised when her very stable hand unsheathed her sword from her belt slowly and she let her arm hang down her side.

"Out of my way", she said softly but her tone held an underlying threat.

The men hesitated but they parted and Katherine walked along the path they cleared and she picked up the card. The room instantly quietened down.

Barbossa nodded at a nervous Ragetti and he took out a bowl to collect the pieces of eight. Mistress Ching handed hers over first and Ragetti looked at Kate who placed the card in the bowl, silently claiming her place as the new Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. Chevalle's men- now her men, did not look happy. However, no one voiced their discontentment out.

"Those aren't pieces of eight", Pintel said with a confused look as the collection continued. "They're just pieces of junk!"

"Aye", Gibbs agreed and he started his tale. "The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke".

"So change the name", the pirate said as if it were the most obvious thing to do.

"What? To 'Nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time'?" Gibbs replied dryly with an eyebrow raised. "Oh yes, that sounds very piratey".

Ragetti ended up next to Barbossa who extended his hand out. "Master Ragetti, if you will".

"I kept it safe, just like you said when you gave it to me", the nervous man said with a stutter.

"Aye, you have. But now I need it back".

Barbossa slapped the back of his head and his wooden eye popped out into the bowl.

Katherine squinted in disgust.

"Sparrow!" One of the lords called and all heads turned to the pirate who was standing far from the table.

Jack's hand traveled up to the string of beads resting over his bandanna on his forehead. He fingered the coin at the end hesitatingly and as if to stall, he said, "Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us".

He strolled next to Barbossa with his usual swaying gait.

"Sao Feng is dead".

Katherine looked up and she found Elizabeth standing at the door with Sao Feng's men behind her. She was dressed in Asian clothing and by taking in the picture, the raven-haired girl knew that Elizabeth was now the new Pirate Lord of the South China Sea.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman", she continued, her voice rising over the murmurs.

"The plagued ship!" Mistress Ching cried out.

"He made you Captain? They're just giving away the bloody title now", Jack commented as Elizabeth buried her sword in the globe and she took her place of the other side of Captain Barbossa. Her eyes fell on Katherine standing with the French men and she tilted her head questioningly.

"Kate killed Capitaine Chevalle", Barbossa mumbled to her and to his surprise, Elizabeth lowered her gaze in grief.

The blonde-haired woman took a deep breath and the box in her pocket seemed to weigh her down. She was planning to tell Katherine about James immediately but it looked like it would have to wait.

"Listen to me!" She called over the noise. "Our location has been betrayed".

The pirates turned to attention.

"Jones is under the commands of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here".

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard asked sharply.

"Not likely anyone among us", Barbossa's voice boomed to get some control over the situation.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly noticing the absence of her beloved.

"Not among us", Jack told her and realization dawned upon her.

"It matters not how they found us", Barbossa continued. "The question is, what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight", Elizabeth replied bravely. Her face reddened when more than half of the room laughed at her proposition.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress", Mistress Ching said with a smug look. "A well-supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us".

"What makes you think that the Dutchman and the Company together would not have enough power to bring this fortress down?" Katherine asked over the agreements that rang out.

"Be careful, girl! This fortress has withstood-"

"That was then. This is now", she cut in and Captain Ammand scowled at her. "For the first time, the Dutchman and the Company has come together. They are powerful. More than ever".

"There is a third course", Barbossa suggested before a fight could break out, and he began walking around the table. "In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea Goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake".

He nearly scoffed at the double takes he got from some of the pirates.

"Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargain struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true!"

Katherine had to admit that Barbossa was very good with words. He was slowly pulling everyone to his side. She watched as he went back to his place between Elizabeth and Jack.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso".

The room went deathly silent and Barbossa frowned. This was not the reaction that he had expected.

From there, it went completely off the track he made and there was an uproar.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue!" Jack added. "Then shoot his tongue. And trim that beard".

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa", one of the men standing by Elizabeth's side said.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now", Jocard spoke up.

"I will still agree with Sao Feng", Captain Eduardo said and he threateningly placed his pistol on the table.

Katherine turned to one of the French men questioningly.

"Capitaine Chevalle would have refused to release the Goddess", he said with a light frown. He was genuinely surprised that she was taking his previous Captain's decision into consideration.

"We will release Calypso!" Eduardo said firmly as he leaned across the table, baring his teeth at the tall French man.

"Do not threaten my crew member", Katherine told him coldly.

"I will silence him!"

The Frenchman was taken by surprise when his new Captain punched Eduardo hard and the man fired, the bullet going through the ceiling. A fight broke out and the crew member grabbed Katherine's arm, pulling her out of the way just in time before she could get hit by ricocheting bullets.

They nodded to each other, reaching a mutual respect and understanding.

"Leon Tonnerre", he introduced himself.

"Katherine Knight", the girl replied with an amused look. "This will have to wait, Leon".

She looked up at Barbossa, silently asking him to restore some order.

The pirate climbed on the table and he fired his pistol. Everyone stopped hitting each other and they looked up at him.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons", he said.

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack questioned. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I".

"If you have a better alternative, please share", Barbossa replied, annoyed that Jack was cutting through his speech.

"Cuttlefish".

Barbossa did a double take.

Jack waved his hands at the men who made way for him to walk around the table. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or fish nature".

Katherine was confused but amused. She could not understand, as did so many others in the room, what Jack was talking about. She nearly laughed when he bent down to massage Mistress Ching's shoulders and her guards placed their hands on their pistols as precaution. "So yes. We could hole up here, well provisioned and well-armed, and half of us would be dead within the month", he explained and it was then that everyone understood his analogy using the cuttlefish. "Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or!"

His voice took on a brighter note and he gingerly stepped around a bulky man. "As my learned colleague", he pointed to Barbossa, "so naively suggests, we can release Calypso and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it.

"Can we in fact pretend that she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot", he continued and he spoke another language.

"We are left with but one option", he translated. "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words coming out of me mouth..."

He struggled to get the words out. "Captain Swann. We must fight", he concluded.

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa exclaimed over the murmurs, trying to get Jack back for making fun of him.

"Have not!" Jack replied childishly.

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

All heads turned in sync between the two men since they were at different ends of the table.

"You have so and you know it!"

"Have not. Slander and calumny", Jack said and he quickly added, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now this is what we all must do; We must fight... To run away".

"Aye!" Gibbs instantly agreed.

His voting raised many others.

"As per the Code", Barbossa interrupted, "an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King".

"You made that up", Jack said accusingly.

"Did I, now?" His rival asked. "I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code!"

Jack's face fell and at that very moment, he just wanted to disappear from the room.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims all this to be folly!" One of the Indian pirate's men spoke up. "Hang the Code! Who cares a-"

The rest of his sentence was lost when a gunshot was heard and the man fell dead.

All eyes turned to a man standing in the shadows and they watched as he blew the smoke rising from the muzzle of his weapon.

"Code is the law".

* * *

 **James did not die! I can't kill him T^T**

 **~IcedLady~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry for not posting earlier! I was being bombarded with assignments and tests and now I'm in the middle of exams and I couldn't find any better time to upload another chapter xD**

 **A big thank you to all those who added TSOP as favorite, those who followed, reviewed and read it! I love you :D**

* * *

That was Captain Teague, Katherine realized. His presence commanded a certain respect and all Pirate Lords sat in their chairs except for Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack and herself. As for Jack, he was slightly pale and his mouth twitched in a grimace.

She watched as the Keeper of the Code came out of the shadows and her mouth fell open.

He looked like an older version of Jack Sparrow.

He even had trinkets in his hair, much like Jack had.

"You're in my way, boy", his deep voice rang out and Jack slid to the side, wincing when Teague's hand brushed his shoulder. He motioned behind him and two very old men walked to the table slowly with an ancient and heavy-looking book held between them.

Awed murmurs went around and Katherine suddenly knew what it was.

She remembered her father telling her about one of his adventures when he met with a cunning but strangely nice pirate and the latter had shown him a book as old as times with the pages almost crumbling from touch. It was the pirates' book of codes, he had said.

And this was the exact same book, she concluded when murmurs of "The Code" went around.

Teague whistled and a familiar dog came out from an inner room with a ring of keys hanging in its mouth.

"What", Pintel asked, thoroughly confused.

"That can't be", Ragetti added, pointing at the dog that they had left behind on the island where they had rescued Jack from a tribe.

"Sea turtles, mate", Teague replied with a shrug, as if it were the most obvious answer. He glanced at a grinning Katherine and he nodded at her in greeting. His eyes twinkled when she was surprised by the gesture. He took the keys from the dog and removed the lock that kept the book close and he opened it. His fingers danced down the pages while looking for what he needed and he silently read through a few lines to see if he had the correct page. He ignored Jack who was peering at the book over his shoulder.

"Ah, Barbossa is right", the Keeper said.

"Hang on a minute", Jack said, and he didn't look at Teague as he moved in front of the book and he read, "'It shall be the duty of the _Pirate King_ to declare war, parley with shared adversaries'", he pointed out.

"There has not been a King since the First Court", Katherine said. "And that's not likely to change".

"Not likely", Teague agreed and he headed to the back of the room where he sat in a chair, making himself comfortable.

"How do you know that? And why not likely?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"My father", her cousin replied with a shrug.

"See, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote", Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself", Captain Barbossa ended.

"I call for a vote", Jack said.

Teague picked up a guitar and he played a slow tune as the room got filled with noise over what Jack had said. The votes began and just as all previous times, each pirate voted for himself.

"Elizabeth Swann", the blonde-haired woman voted with a smile that said this was going to be useless.

"Barbossa".

"Katherine Knight", Kate added with a raised eyebrow, throwing Leon a look.

"Katherine Knight".

Teague kept playing but now his dark eyes were on the group, and everyone stared at Captain Jack Sparrow who had a wide smile.

"Excuse me?" Katherine squeaked out with wide eyes.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack said and he winked.

All other pirates except for Elizabeth and Barbossa began talking, not agreeing to the fact that a pirate had voted for another pirate.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack said deliberately loudly. He smirked when he heard a wrong note from the Keeper, knowing that he must have broken one of the strings.

One look from Teague and everyone was back in their seats.

"Very well", Mistress Ching said and she turned to a recovered Katherine. "What say you, Captain Knight, King of the Brethren Court?"

Kate felt like someone had punched her hard.

Captain Knight. Just like her father.

But this time, it was Captain Katherine Knight, a pirate.

She looked up at her new crew who were looking back at her with pride and her eyes swept over the other Captains.

"Prepare every single one of our ships", she said, finding it strange when her voice rang out loud and clear. "At dawn, we're at war".

Jack looked so proud of her.

Kate grinned.

"And so, we shall go to war!" Sri Sumbhajee declared in a tiny voice not fitting his large physique at all.

The whole room cheered and Kate looked at Elizabeth who smiled at her fondly but the smile fell into what Kate recognized as sadness.

"I'll see you later tonight", the older one said and Kate nodded, watching as the pirates began to file out. She turned to Jack who was having a conversation with Teague and she made her way towards them.

"She looks great", Jack said, glancing at the severed head Teague was holding. The latter lowered his hand on seeing the girl and he put down the skull, offering his hand to Kate who accepted the handshake.

"Captain Knight", he greeted.

"Captain Teague", she said with a nod.

"Captain Sparrow".

The two of them turned to Jack who grimaced. "Please continue".

"You were the one who showed my father _The Code_ ", Kate said with a knowing smile.

"The late Captain Knight was a good man", Teague said. "A remarkable opponent and a cunning man".

"He said that you were the cunning one".

Teague smiled, making Jack freak out. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

Katherine held her hat under her arm as she looked up at The Fancy. It really was a magnificent ship. The previous Captain seemed to have cherished it. The wood was not as dark as that of the Pearl but the intricate designs was enough to make The Fancy look gorgeous.

Her very own first ship.

"Capitaine Knight".

Kate turned around, finding Leon standing in front of the rest of the crew. Some of them looked edgy, and very few of them seemed willing to listen to her.

"I'm not going to give a dramatic speech but I have some things to say", she started with a small frown. "I killed Capitaine Chevalle out of revenge and I claimed the post of Captain without letting any of you have a say. If you want to lead a mutiny against me, do as you wish, but only after the war. As Pirate King, it is my duty to lead all those at Shipwreck Cove into the war against the Dutchman and I cannot fail. It is also my responsibility to make sure that you all stay safe and I give you my word. I will protect The Fancy and her crew. If there's anything you wish to say, please keep it for after we've kicked Beckett's pathetic butt".

"That would be wise", Leon replied with a small smile and with a wave of his hand, the men went on board the ship to prepare for war, leaving the Captain alone.

Kate walked on the docks and she turned around on hearing Elizabeth calling her. They looked at each other, not exactly knowing where to start.

"You'll make a great Pirate King", Elizabeth said with a brief smile, her heart heavy with what she had to tell the younger girl.

"I'm sorry", Kate said with a sheepish shrug.

"So am I".

Kate stared at her cousin and she frowned at the hesitating look in her brown eyes. "What is it?"

Elizabeth took out a small refined box and she held it out to Kate with tear-filled eyes.

"What is this?" The Pirate King asked and she took the offered box. "What happened?"

"I saw James", Elizabeth said and her voice cracked. Kate listened to what had happened to her back on the Dutchman and suddenly, her knees felt weak.

"He said to give this to you", Elizabeth sobbed and she took a pause to get the worst part out. "He said to tell you that he loves you a-and..."

Katherine felt her throat constricting and a few stray tears fell from her eyes. Her body felt heavy and she couldn't move.

This could not be happening.

"No", she whispered helplessly. "Please don't say that-"

"He didn't make it, Katherine".

Elizabeth furiously wiped at her tears, not wanting to look at the shell-shocked Katherine. "He was protecting me! He stayed back a-and I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't..."

She gave up trying to explain and she wrapped her arms around Kate who wailed and cried into the night.

* * *

Katherine stared at the box for hours.

She didn't want to open it but at the same time, she wanted to know what it contained.

"Capitaine, it is time".

The raven-haired woman looked up at the tall blonde-haired man standing at the door of her quarters. She glanced out of the window and she could see the sun peeking over the horizon shyly.

"Prepare for sail. I'll be out in a moment", she said softly and the man nodded before retreating.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the noise outside, she picked up the box and she twirled it in her hand. She gathered her courage and she opened the box with her heart pounding in her chest.

There, sitting comfortably in blue velvet, was a ring made of white gold. It had a squared diamond in the middle and on each side of the stone were three smaller ones. There was a piece of paper lodged in the ornament and Kate pulled it out clumsily due to her shaking hands.

 _'To seal our promise._

 _Love, James.'_

His handwriting was small, neat and cursive, just like she remembered.

Her heart clenched and a painful sob escaped her.

"God dammit, James", she cried with her head lowered onto the table. Her tears stained the beautiful rosewood and she couldn't seem to stop.

The last time she had cried like that was when she had received news of her father's death, and it was James who had stayed with her while she cried. Whenever she did her disappearing acts, he had always covered for her if her Uncle came to ask him of her whereabouts. He had been there, watching her grow into a young lady and he had been her secret dance partner. His presence brought her comfort despite of his stuck-up attitude.

Then he got engaged to Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow came into their lives and Will swept her cousin off her feet.

She remembered how her heart had trembled when James went off in his ship to pursue Sparrow and the moment she had realized how much she loved him, it was too late. She had lost him.

From that time, whenever they met again, fate pulled them apart as if mocking them.

And now, their dance was over.

* * *

Elizabeth and Katherine were both aboard the Black Pearl which was leading the rest of the ships. Elizabeth glanced at Kate and she looked pretty normal, except for her slightly puffy eyes which indicated that she had been crying.

A sparkle caught her attention and the blonde-haired woman saw the ring that Kate usually had around her neck. However, there was a new one hanging on the same chain.

It was an engagement ring in the box that James sent with her, she realized and guilt filled her. She blinked the tears back and she focused on the war at hand.

The mist made it difficult for them to see anything beyond a few yards in front and the fact that they couldn't see their enemy made the tension heavier.

It wasn't long before the mist parted and a single ship came into view.

"The enemy is here!" Marty shouted and he brandished his pistol. "Let's take them!"

War cries were heard all over the pirate vessels but only the captains were silent.

Katherine's stiff shoulders slumped when other enemy ships were seen. "Bloody hell", she mumbled and the noise died down.

They were outnumbered. Hilariously so.

"Abandon ship!" Mr. Cotton's parrot sang and it flew in the sky, heading back to Shipwreck Island. Jack smiled sheepishly when various heads turned to look at him accusingly.

"Parley?"

"Give the signal for parley", Barbossa said and Gibbs scurried off to execute his order. He turned to the other captains on the ship. "Jack and the two ladies, let's go".

For once, Jack simply nodded and they waited as Ragetti and Pintel lowered one of the longboats for them to row to the small stretch of land in the middle of the battle area. On the other side of the land were Beckett, Jones and Will.

Barbossa with his monkey perched on his shoulder, Elizabeth, Katherine and Jack walked towards them, and they were amused to find Jones standing in a bucket of water, with two other buckets behind him so he wouldn't step on land.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door", Barbossa said, glaring at Will.

"Don't blame Turner", Beckett said with a smirk. "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left".

Barbossa looked at Elizabeth who turned to Kate and all three pairs of eyes were on Jack who looked to his left, and he gingerly turned back to face them. "My hands are clean in this", he assured them and he looked down at his dirty hands. "Figuratively".

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose", Will said. "Jack had nothing to do with it".

"Well-spoken!" Jack replied with a smile. "Listen to the tool".

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman", Elizabeth said. "I understand the burden you bear but I fear that cause is lost".

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it", Will said and his eyes shifted to Jack who smirked.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked and he took out Jack's compass. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are".

He threw the compass to Jack who caught it silently. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward".

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied", Jones reminded the Captain. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start".

"That debt was paid, mate. With some help", Jack replied and he didn't notice Will's smirk as the gears in Elizabeth's mind turned.

"You escaped".

"Technically".

"I propose an exchange", Elizabeth said. "Will leaves with us and you can take Jack".

"Done", Will approved immediately.

"Undone!" Jack shot.

"Done", Beckett said firmly.

"Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords", Barbossa spat to the woman next to him. "You have no right".

Elizabeth turned to Katherine with a raised eyebrow. The silent girl seemed to understand what Elizabeth had planned and she nodded. "Done", she confirmed and she shrugged at a pissed off Barbossa. "I'm King".

Elizabeth added her own smug look.

"As you command, your nibs", Jack said to Kate and he took off his hat to bow to her.

"Blackguard!" Barbossa yelled and he swung his sword at Jack who dodged but his piece of eight fell and the monkey jumped down to retrieve it.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack said. He turned away from his old First Mate and he looked at Will. The two of them stepped forward at the same time and they stepped around each other, exchanging places. Jack nearly bumped into Beckett who had taken Will's place, offering the only spot left; between him and Jones.

"Do you fear death?" The Captain of the Dutchman asked the fidgeting man.

"You've no idea".

Beckett stepped forward in front of Katherine who stood at two inches shorter than him. "Advise your Brethren: You can fight and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die".

"You murdered my father", Elizabeth said and before she could step in front of him, Kate held her back.

"He chose his own fate", Beckett replied.

"Then you have chosen yours", Kate said with a dark look in her eyes.

"Norrington is not here to protect you, now", the man said with a tilt of his head.

Kate scoffed and a cruel smile came on her lips. "He would have had to stop me from spilling your blood and your guts all over your ship. We will fight, Beckett. And you will die".

Beckett reached out and he pulled out the necklace hanging inside her clothes with a surprisingly gentle hand. He looked surprised to see a new ring next to the one he knew she usually wore. He smirked and he let go of the jewelry.

"So be it", he murmured and Elizabeth pulled Katherine away from him as she stormed back to the longboat with the two other men, leaving Jack behind.

"King?" Will asked with a curious look.

"Of the Brethren Court", Kate replied. "Courtesy of Jack".

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing", he said with a light smile.

"Oh, he does".

* * *

Jack didn't know whether he really was turning mad or if he was being subjected to some sort of magic.

He had been talking to three other him.

Like, three _other_ Captain Jack Sparrows.

What one of them said was true though. Who was going to stab the heart if he were down in the brig? What if someone else got to it before him? He'd have to find a way to get out.

"Could you please be quiet?"

Jack turned to the Sparrow on his right. "You said something?"

"Nope".

He turned to the one on his left with an eyebrow raised.

"Did not", the second Sparrow replied.

Jack did not bother asking the third one who was… Licking his fallen brain.

"That was _me_ , Sparrow", another voice said dryly from a corner of the cell. "Could you get any dumber?"

Jack turned around and he was taken by surprise on seeing his old enemy, Commodore James Norrington. He leaned back dramatically with his mouth open. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

James shook his head, resting his elbow on his knees and leaning his chin over his knuckles. "I was spared", he said bitterly.

"Someone will be happy to hear that", Jack said casually and James perked up. "She thinks you died. Elizabeth thought so and she told her".

The ex-Commodore stood up decidedly. "We need to get out of here, Sparrow".

"Well said, Commodore. Got any ideas?"

* * *

"We need to use the Black Pearl as flagship to lead the attack", Elizabeth said once on board the Dark Lady.

"She's the only one who can go against the Dutchman", Katherine added.

"Will we, now?" Barbossa asked and the two women stumbled to a stop along with Will when Tia was brought out of the brig, heavily wrapped in strong ropes.

Kate placed a hand over Elizabeth's shoulder to stop her from panicking.

"Barbossa, you can't release her", Will objected.

Several men had him at gunpoint instantly.

"We need to give Jack a chance", Elizabeth pressed on.

"Barbossa, you know that-"

"Apologies, Your Majesty", Barbossa growled, interrupting Kate. "Too long my fate has not been in me own hands. No longer".

He reached around her and he pulled Elizabeth's piece of eight from around her neck. He dropped it in the bowl being held in front of Calypso who was tied to the main mast.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye", Barbossa replied. "The items brought together, done. Items to be burned..."

He took the torch from Ragetti while Gibbs poured some of his rum in the bowl. "And someone must speak the words: Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

"Is that it?" Pintel asked, expecting something more complicated.

"'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover".

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa exclaimed with his hands lifted to the sky and he made a show of lighting up the items in the bowl. The men around upped their guard as smoke rose but nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked again.

"What a lovely voice!" Katherine mocked and she smirked. "No wonder women don't come running to you".

The man deflated.

"He didn't say it right", Ragetti agreed and he suddenly turned into a nervous wreck as Barbossa looked at him with an annoyed gaze.

"You have to say it right", he said more firmly. He turned to the woman next to him with a calm and soft look. "Calypso".

He came closer to her, lowering his head to hers. "I release you from your human bonds", he whispered.

Tia's body jerked and the contents in the bowl suddenly lit up in flames and Pintel released it with an absurd look when it floated in front of the woman. Tia inhaled the smoke with yearning.

"Tia Dalma!" Will called but she did not reply. "Calypso".

The bowl clattered to the floor and Tia looked up at him with a strained face.

"When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" Will asked and the woman trembled. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" She said with anger and sadness combined.

"Davy Jones".

The Pearl groaned and Katherine held her arm out to her side, signaling the crew to move back. To their stupor, Calypso began to grow at an alarming rate and those holding on to the ropes were uselessly fighting against the force. The Goddess's weight proved to be an issue when the floor at her feet began to give way.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel yelled.

"Calypso!" Barbossa called as he stepped forward and he knelt in front of her. The rest of the men- and women, imitated him. "I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters... Or mine".

What would have been a chuckle from Calypso sounded like a rumble and Kate knew that it was a very bad idea when Calypso's face contorted in anger as she shook her head wildly and shouted in a strange language, with two voices.

Her body suddenly crumbled into what looked like crabs and Kate paled.

"Take cover!" She yelled over the noise and men threw themselves down, holding on to whatever they could find, a huge and powerful wave of crab washing over the deck and tumbling into the sea. She winced from having banged her shoulder into a crate and she stood up, looking over the railing.

"Is that it?" Will asked.

"Why, she's no help at all", Pintel said to Barbossa. "What now?"

"Nothing", he replied with an upturned mouth. "Our final hope has failed up".

Strangely, the wind picked up and everyone looked towards the sky, the blue of it being quickly covered by heavy looking clouds.

"We still have to fight", Kate said and she turned to Gibbs.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance", he told her.

"There's only a fool's chance", Elizabeth added.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann", Barbossa told her. "It's not something I'm intending to die for".

"You're right", she replied suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "Then what shall we die for?"

"Listen to me".

All eyes turned to Kate and the young woman went up the stern and she climbed onto the railing overlooking the deck. Her hand unconsciously closed over the two rings hanging on the chain around her neck.

"The Brethren is still looking up to us, the Black Pearl, to lead them into battle. And do you know what they'll see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship!"

Several men flinched.

"No, we'll have to show them free men and freedom! And what our enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we're capable of".

Darkened greenish blue eyes swept over the crew, briefly resting on the smiling face of Elizabeth.

"We are pirates. That's our pride! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs, and the courage in our hearts".

Katherine suddenly felt like crying but she had no tears left.

Her parents would have been proud.

James would have been proud.

"Gentlemen", she said, her voice cracking into a whisper. " Hoist the colors".

At first silence met her ears and her gaze strayed to The Fancy which was on her right. She caught several surprised looks which slowly morphed into pride and brighter expressions. Leon tipped his feathered hat at her.

"Hoist the colors", Elizabeth repeated together with Will, and all others followed, the voices growing louder by the second.

"The wind's on our side, boys!" Gibbs exclaimed. "That's all we need".

The men cheered and they scurried over the ships among the noise. Flags were raised to their highest points and Kate was joined by Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth. The young Turner offered his hand to Kate to help her get down and he had a look of concern at her tired expression.

"Take a moment", he told her gently. "You did good".

She shook her head. "I need to see this through".

Deep in her heart, she couldn't have been more proud to be a pirate.

* * *

 **~IcedLady~**


	15. Chapter 15

The sky rumbled and the laden clouds swirled over the battlefield. The wind grew fiercer but nothing could stop the pirates from backing down.

Not even the rain pelting down on them.

Kate was already drenched to the bones and she was thankful for having worn her coat. She had ditched her hat which was now sitting in Jack's chambers. The moment Marty notified them about the advancing Dutchman, Barbossa gave the signal to release the sails and the Black Pearl lurched forward.

Gibbs had taken full control and he was throwing orders left and right.

The sky rumbled ominously and a flash of lightning showed them what was lying ahead.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouted.

Kate raised her head and indeed, a gigantic whirl was forming between the Pearl and the Dutchman. A grim expression settled on her face and she looked back at Will and her cousin. They would not be able to navigate the ship around it. The only person who could lead the Pearl was sitting in the brig of the Flying Dutchman.

Her head sudden whipped towards Barbossa, and Elizabeth threw out her exact thoughts.

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!"

The faraway look on the man's face disappeared into excitement and glee. "Aye, that be true!"

He strode to the helm, pushed Cotton away and he gripped the spokes tightly. "Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for".

The three old friends shot down on the slippery deck and they set to work immediately with the Pearl sailing on the edge of the abyss. Kate frowned when the Dutchman began to pursue and it followed the Pearl.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will shouted.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa roared and he swung the wheel.

"Cannons!" Kate warned and right on cue, the Dutchman fired at them. She went up the stairs where Will and Elizabeth had gathered again.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us!" Will said.

"Nay, further in! We'll cut across to faster waters", the old captain said and he turned the helm.

"Prepare to broadside!"

The Black Pearl sped forth and she went deeper in the maelstrom, successfully sailing on the other side of the Dutchman.

* * *

Back in the Dutchman's brig, Jack paced around while James sat back, watching the pirate with a bored look.

"Think like the whelp", Jack muttered over and over.

James scoffed. The 'whelp' was most likely Will. His common sense told him that there was absolutely no way out unless someone broke them out or something. They were going to have to sit this war out and when the Dutchman loses, they'll be going down with it too.

However, knowing Jack Sparrow, common sense was something not very reliable.

His eyes narrowed curiously when Jack paused.

"Half-barrel hinges", the pirate said, his head snapping to the ex-Commodore. The latter raised an eyebrow. "Leverage".

"I don't understand", James admitted, knowing that Jack had found a way to get them out.

"Shush you!"

He watched as Jack took a big piece of wood and he jammed it between the bars of the door. Jack pushed on it and a victorious smile broke on his face when the door lifted and it fell.

James stood up with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

Jack turned to him with a smirk.

"Think like the whelp".

* * *

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs ordered.

"Muster your courage, men! At the ready!"

"Get the cannons out!"

The hatches flew open and cannons rolled out.

"Hold there!" Gibbs said. "Wait till we're board and board".

Kate stood at the railing and the moment the Dutchman was in perfect range, she brandished her sword, "Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire all!"

The boom of cannons sounded like the thunder in the sky, the flash looking like lightning. It all seemed surreal but the cannonballs ripped the ships apart. In that small lapse of time, Kate could see that the Pearl was taking quite the damage but she was sure that the Dutchman was in a similar state.

She took cover when pieces of wood flew her way and she found Will doing the same next to her.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa called over the noise.

The two ships were drawing closer in an eerie dance and Kate knew that the fight was about to get nastier.

* * *

Jack and James took cover when a cannonball blasted past them.

"We need to go out", James said and he took a sword that was lodged in a dead man's chest.

"Not without what I'm here for, mate", Jack mumbled and James stiffened.

He turned to face the shorter man with a scowl. "You're here for the heart, aren't you?" he asked.

Jack grinned. "It looks like you know where it is, don't you? Now, lead me to it!"

James did not budge when Jack walked past him. "You're going to take his place, aren't you?" he said quietly and Jack stopped. "What about the Pearl?"

Jack felt a pang in his chest at the name of his beloved. He hid his emotions behind a veil of nonchalance. "Gibbs is there. So's William and Kate. They'll take good care of her".

He clenched his jaw when James was not convinced. It was almost as if he could see right through him.

"I just hope you don't do something foolish", James ended and he walked past the conflicted man. He led Jack to the room where the heart was being guarded by Murtogg and Mullroy. There was an organ behind them, the keys gleaming a little in the dimly lit room.

"Commodore?" Murtogg squeaked and Mullroy fumbled with the mini cannon in hand at the appearance of his previous boss together with his sworn rival. The two officers turned their weapon towards the men.

"H-Halt there or we'll shoot", Mullroy warned. His cannon was pointing towards Jack and not at James.

"Good one", Jack said with a grin and he spied his stuff on a nearby shelf. He was aware that the weapons were following him as he took them. "I just came to get me effects!"

James stood back to watch. He knew that Jack could slip through any kind of situation, but he was curious about this one. Sure, the two officers were not the brightest of the navy but they knew they had to guard the heart.

"Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" Jack asked casually.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest", Mullroy replied. The questioning tone of his answer was clear that he was doubting his own words.

James smirked when Murtogg turned to his partner. As the two of them began to discuss their situation, Jack took the chest subtly and he backed out of the room with James by his side.

"That was the technique I used to take your precious Dauntless", Jack revealed, enjoying the annoyed look of the man. "Those two are still as dumb as they were back then".

James whacked the back of his head, smirking at the pained look of the pirate.

The two of them crept out on the deck and Davy Jones came down the stairs at the same time, accompanied by some of his men.

James shifted the sword in his hand in a more comfortable and tight hold.

"Ha! Lookee here, boys! Two lost birds", Jones sneered with a thick Scottish accent, advancing menacingly. Jack stepped behind James who rolled his eyes. "Two lost birds who never learned to fly".

James lifted his weapon in defense when Jones took a familiar sword out.

His sword.

"To my great regret!" Jack replied, backing away from the menace. But it's never too late to learn, eh?"

He jumped on the railing, hit a lever with the chest and he suddenly soared up towards the main mast, leaving James behind to deal with the problem at hand.

But he grimaced on seeing Jones appearing from the mast to fight him.

He wondered if he could do that with the Pearl.

* * *

"Prepare to board!" Katherine yelled and she grabbed the first rope that came her way and she hauled herself on top of the railing. She waited until the first wave of enemy swung in from the Dutchman and she slashed at two of them who then fell to the sea. She swore at the number of people invading the Pearl.

Going over the Dutchman would have to wait.

She stumbled when someone head-butted her and she kneed him, grabbed him by his collar and swung him off the ship. She fell into defense when a Fishman and an officer came at her together. She allowed her instincts to take over and she managed to hold them off, but she couldn't attack them without giving them an opening.

And Will came to her rescue.

Kate yelped when another Fishman landed between them and nodding to Will, they pinned him against the mast. "Elizabeth!"

The blonde-haired woman turned around and she cut through the enemy's chest.

"Elizabeth", Will called and he held her arm so as not to lose her. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Now's not the best time!" Elizabeth replied in a similar tone. He let go of her and they batted other enemies away.

"Now may be the only time!" Will said.

Katherine laughed and she winced when a sword slashed at her leg. Using the same leg, she kicked the officer away and Will killed him. He turned towards Elizabeth and said, "I love you".

Kate felt something clawing at her heart but she pushed it back. She was supposed to be happy for them and that's what she was going to do. "Do it!"

Elizabeth turned to her and before she could say anything, they had to move away again to battle the men.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" Will asked her.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Barbossa?" Kate echoed bewildered. Will had the same look on his face.

"Marry us!"

All three looked up at the Captain who turned around a bit annoyed. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Barbossa now!" Will urged.

Kate laughed despite of their situation. An officer tackled her and the wind was knocked out of her when they fell. He straddled her waist and pointed his pistol at her head but he hesitated to shoot.

"Are you really waiting for me to knock your lights out?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He licked his lips nervously and he lowered his hand. "Go over to the Flying Dutchman", he said grimly. "He's there".

"Jack?" she asked puzzled. A scream tore its way from her throat when his blood splattered all over her and his eyes glassed over. She pushed his body off of hers and scrambling to her feet, she looked over the other ship.

She had to find a way there, she thought and she snatched the fallen man's pistol, shooting at other enemies.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today", Barbossa started and he kicked a man away from him. "To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur!"

Kate had a confused look on her face and she dodged a swinging sword, dropping to the floor and kicking the Fishman's legs out from under him. He fell with a groan and Kate buried her sword in his chest before standing up again.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked as he held her.

"I do!" The woman practically sang with her brightest smile.

"Great!"

They separated to fight off some other enemies.

"Will Turner, do you take me-", turn around, kill enemies, "-to be your wife-", they exchanged places and more officers came their way, "-in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?"

"I do!"

Waiting for his cue, Barbossa shouted, "As Captain, I now pronounce you-"

He stopped to kill a Fishman and he swung him over the railing, narrowly missing Pintel.

"You may kiss-"

He once again stopped to smash a head against the helm.

"You may kiss-"

This time, he was helped by Katherine who shot the people surrounding them.

"Just kiss!" He finally said.

His eyes widened when one man pushed the alarmed girl overboard and he leaped forward, catching her hand just in time. He grabbed her upper arm and he hauled her over. Kate nodded her thanks to him and she jumped down on the deck, grabbing a rope and pushing herself off, she swung over to the Dutchman, landing clumsily.

It was just her luck to find herself face-to-face with Murtogg and Mullroy. She pointed her gun to the space between Mullroy's eyes and asked, "Where's Jack?"

The man flinched and he shrugged. "They took the chest".

That did not sit well with her. Jack always wanted more and the heart was the door leading to that.

"The mast!"

She looked up and her eyes widened when the masts of both ships locked together.

She yelped when a bullet grazed her arm and she raised her own pistol, shooting the Fishman dead. A familiar scream caught her attention and she looked up, finding Jack swinging on a rope and going towards where Jones was standing with the chest that contained his heart.

One whose head was in a huge detachable shell ran at her and they clashed swords. Katherine raised her eyebrows when the chest from above landed on his head and he stumbled away from her until he fell overboard.

"Kath".

Katherine froze.

Shock clouded her senses and she found a familiar figure standing in the rain, just as drenched as she was. She could hear her own blood rushing, and the thumping sound of her heart with each breath she took. Tears clogged her throat when his green eyes found hers.

He was alive.

James was alive.

He was in his Admiral uniform which was caked with mud and blood. His hair was drawn back and he had lost his ribbon.

But he was okay and she thanked the heavens.

She choked back a sob just as a chuckle fell past her lips.

What was she doing? Laughing? Crying? Were those tears that ran down her cheeks or the rain?

The hole in her heart filled when she reached out to him and their fingers brushed.

He felt warm.

"Kate!"

She looked to her left and Will landed gracefully. He picked up the chest and froze when his eyes found the supposedly dead man. Confusion marred his face as his eyes shifted between the two of them.

"Not now", James said and his gaze lowered to the priceless chest. "Go".

Nodding to them, Will ran off, trying to find a safe place. He was stopped by the half-shark man and amusingly, Jack the monkey came to the rescue, knocking the man down. Kate threw James one last look and she leaped up, shooting the man, just as he turned the other way to fend off the incoming crew of the Dutchman. Kate followed Will, killing anyone who blocked her path.

"Will!"

The newly married man was too late to react and he got hit by another Fishman, the chest falling from his hands. It was only a moment later that they realized it was his father.

"Stop! It's me!" Will said but the fight did not stop.

Kate launched herself forward but before she could swipe the chest, a hand caught her foot and she was pulled back with a scream. She turned on her back and she punched the half-fish man who threw her against a wall painfully.

Her vision blurred and she was sure she had cracked a rib or two.

She struggled to get back on her feet and she swayed from a wave of dizziness but she shook her head and once she could focus again, she lifted her pistol and she fired at her opponent but she missed him. With a growl, she ran at him and she swung her arm, punching the side of his head to knock him out. She turned on her heels and she leapt on the chest, covering it with her body. A gasp escaped her when the Captain of the Dutchman came her way but to her relief, Jack landed in front of her, shielding her from him.

Jack grimaced when he noticed that he still had his broken sword in his hand and together with Jones, he played a brief game of cat and mouse. He screamed shamelessly when Davy Jones growled at him with his tentacles moving... Well, tentacle-y.

"Jack!"

The young Captain turned to the raven-haired girl who threw him a piece of wood while she battled a few officers away from her. Jack caught the wood and he hit Jones' face with it. The cursed man wrenched the weapon out of his hands and he swung at Jack powerfully, sending the man sprawling to the ground along with James who came to give them a hand.

Davy Jones stomped towards Kate who had just managed to knock the men out.

Katherine knew that it was a very bad idea but she swung her sword at the Captain who batted the blade away with his claws. She just hoped that Jack and James would get back to them soon because she wouldn't be able to guard the chest by herself for much longer. Jones advanced towards her threateningly and his claws closed around her throat, lifting Katherine off the ground.

However, instead of either men, it was Elizabeth who came to her rescue.

Jones let go of Kate who tumbled to the ground and she backed into the chest.

"You'll see no mercy from me", Davy Jones growled at Elizabeth.

"That's why I brought this!" She yelled and she unsheathed her sword, fighting the man. She was struggling to defend herself against the skilled pirate and just as she was thrown against the stairs, Katherine jumped on Jones' back and closing her eyes, she pulled on his tentacles with disgust.

He roared and tried to get her off his back but Kate was not letting go. He growled and with a dark look on his face, he backed into a wall and he smirked on hearing the girl cry out.

Katherine let go of her enemy and she slid to the ground next to an unconscious Elizabeth. Her beaten body shuddered in the cold and Jones knelt next to her when his eyes caught something sparkling against her corset.

An engagement ring, he realized and suddenly, he knew who it was. He remembered his men telling him about a certain man kissing the daughter of Jonathan when they were fighting over his heart.

"Admiral Norrington, is it?" He asked tauntingly and he caught the dark glare that she threw at him. "He's going to die by my hands. You will all die by my hands".

Kate was filled with cold fury but she couldn't move quickly enough to avoid the claw that snapped towards her neck. She inhaled sharply but no pain came.

Her stormy eyes found Will who pushed his sword up to its hilt in Jones' chest.

"Missed", the cursed man said, almost rolling his eyes, turning his attention to the young man. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch!"

He used his claw to bend the sword and he laughed while Will struggled to pull his weapon out. He tried to grab Will who dodged his claws and Jones kicked him away. At the same time, Elizabeth regained consciousness and her brown eyes found Will who looked at her. Davy Jones looked in between them and he saw the fear on their faces.

"Ah, love", he mocked. "A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed".

He walked over to Will and he placed his sword under his chin. "Tell me, William Turner. Do you fear death?"

"Do you?"

They all turned around and they found Jack standing a few feet away with the beating heart in his hand and his broken sword poised over it. James was nowhere in sight. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand".

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow", Jones spat.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective", Jack told him.

"Is it?"

Whatever Jack was about to say was choked back when Jones turned around swiftly and his sword pierced through William's chest. Elizabeth gasped and Kate froze while Jones laughed.

"Will, look at me!" Elizabeth said with horror as she held her husband's face between her hands. "Stay with me! You're all right".

Kate stumbled next to her and Bill Turner attacked his own Captain. Jack could not bring himself to end Jones' life when his friend was dying. He looked towards where Will was and strangely, his heart sank on seeing the despair on Elizabeth's face.

"Your heart is in the right place", James said next to him and they looked at each other. Jack was further baffled when he found that James had the same idea that danced in his own mind.

And he did something that the old Captain Jack Sparrow would have never done.

He skidded towards William and he knelt on his other side. He wrapped Will's hand around the broken sword and guiding his hand, Jack helped him to pierce the heart. Jones froze from where he was, inches from killing Bill. He lifted his eyes to the sky, mumbling Calypso's name. His dead body fell over the railing and into the abyss.

The Dutchman shuddered for a moment and Kate saw that the two masts had been separated. An arm found its way around her waist and the raven-haired pirate was hoisted up against James' chest.

"Time to go", he whispered and he grabbed a stray rope, swinging to the Black Pearl that had found a way out of the maelstrom.

Katherine held on to him tightly, tears blurring her eyes. She turned her head into the curve of his neck, unable to watch Will. She was openly crying in his arms even as they landed on the Pearl's deck, surrounded by looks of astonishment. James figured that news of his death must have traveled.

The rain had stopped and the sky was beginning to clear. Jack expertly turned the parachute towards the Pearl and together with Elizabeth and Jack the monkey, he landed in the sea, within swimming distance of the ship. Elizabeth went up first and she was pulled up by Gibbs. The monkey scurried away from the group, going up the rigging.

"James", Elizabeth called, her voice breaking. She was numb but confused at his presence. She saw him dying, didn't she?

"I'm alive", he said with a small smile and he hugged her.

"Thank goodness, Jack!" Gibbs said, partly relieved and partly worried, clapping the young Captain's back. "The armada is still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions".

Kate knew he was referring to running away. Despite having defeated the Flying Dutchman, the pirates were still severely outnumbered.

"Never have been one for traditions", Jack replied and he scanned the number of ships ahead. "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons!"

"Belay that!" Barbossa immediately said. "Or we'll be a sitting duck".

"Belay that 'Belay that'!" Jack shot and Gibbs came up to him.

"But Capt-"

"Belay!"

"The arma-"

"Belay!"

"The Endea-"

"Stow! Shut it!"

Gibbs shut up and Jack nearly huffed before going up on the stern as if looking for something. James was next to him, keeping an eye out as well. It amazed them both that their thoughts were in line with each other.

"Prepare for battle", Kate ordered when the Endeavor came towards the Pearl. The crew ran around looking for the rest of their ammunitions.

She looked out to the sea when there was a rumble and to her astonishment, the Flying Dutchman jumped out from the ocean.

"This is it", Norrington declared.

"Aye, it is", Jack smirked and he gave orders to move the Pearl forward towards the Dutchman who was headed their way with the Endeavor going straight for their point of collision.

"Ready on the guns!"

A smile glowed on Elizabeth's face on hearing the familiar voice.

"Full canvas!" Jack added with a grin on seeing William taking control of the Dutchman.

"Aye full canvas!" Barbossa shouted and he smiled widely when the crew seemed to have found their strength after their exhausting battle against Davy Jones. In sync with the Dutchman, he turned the Black Pearl around, ganging up on the Endeavor.

Jack pulled Katherine back before she could lend a hand to the men. "Sit out on this one, love", he told her with a winning smile and Kate found his eyes looking up at James who was on the stern. Her heart swelled and out of the blue, she hugged Jack tightly. The man was caught off-guard and his arms automatically wrapped around the girl.

"Thank you", she breathed with a loving look and she gave him one last peck on the lips before running up to James' side.

Jack looked away from the pair, ignoring his sinking gut.

She made her choice and he'll respect that.

The Endeavor sailed between the two ships, unable to back out.

"Cap'n!"

Jack turned to Gibbs with a wild look in his eyes. "Fire".

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire all!"

The two pirate ships began firing at the same time and the company ship was suffering on both sides. She was having trouble countering all those attacks with the two opponents blasting her to pieces. Officers abandoned the ship and many jumped overboard.

With the Dutchman on their side, Kate felt empowered, and the combined strength of the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl was truly terrifying. The Endeavor was crumbling, barrels of gunpowder exploding, and there, going down the stairs was Beckett. He looked lost in a trance as if not seeing the horror around him.

The Endeavor had sunk and the pirate ships faced the retreating armada.

"They're turning away!" Marty announced and all men cheered.

"Wind in your sails!" Cotton's parrot chirped.

Katherine slumped against the railing in exhaustion and James placed his hand on the small of her back as support. "We made it", she said softly and a smile danced on her lips on seeing hats being thrown up in celebration.

He turned her to face him. "We did".

Kate was drawn in his embrace and she lifted her head, welcoming the kiss.

* * *

Katherine sat on the stairs heavily. The Pearl's medic had tended to her and although he had put her on bed rest, she sneaked out unable to sleep with all that had happened. The war was over and victory was theirs. In the process, she had found James, Elizabeth was made Pirate Lord, William became the new Captain of the Dutchman, and she was Pirate Lord too, as well as Pirate King.

The Fancy was waiting for her back at Shipwreck Cove which was in full celebrations. She had a crew and although they had been reluctant at first, she had won them over.

And Jack. There he was, heading her way with his strange gait.

The Captain of the Black Pearl sat one step lower than her and he leaned back on his elbow, looking up at her. "How's your wounds?" He asked casually.

"Better, I guess. Still hurt and my ribs feel like I've been stomped on", she replied with the ghost of a smile.

"He hurt you", he said and his eyes traced the marks on her neck.

"It doesn't matter now", she told him with a serene look.

"What are your plans now?" He asked and he placed a hand over her knee comfortingly.

"The Fancy is waiting for me", Kate said with a shrug. "I don't know what to do about that. I don't know what James is planning".

Her sea-colored eyes locked on to his melting brown ones.

"Just so you know, you're always welcome on the Black Pearl", he mumbled and he leaned forward, his nose brushing hers. However, he pulled back and with a smile, he stood up, offering her a hand. "Your Highness".

They all lined up as Elizabeth came down the stern. A small boat had already been lowered for her.

"Jack, it would have never worked out between us", she said with a knowing smile.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling", the pirate replied with a smile.

He put his hands out when she made to hug him. "Once was quite enough", he said, remembering the time when she had tricked him.

"Thank you".

Elizabeth turned to Katherine and she pulled the younger girl into her arms gently. "Take care of yourself, Kate", she mumbled, on the verge of tears, "I love you".

"I love you too, Lizzie", Kate replied with a smile and she returned the hug as tightly as she could.

"I thought you died", the blonde-haired woman said as she looked up at James. It was hard to believe that he was well and alive.

"I got lucky", he said with half a smile and he returned her hug.

* * *

The Pearl headed back to Shipwreck Cove for repairs.

Katherine knew that it was time for her to leave and she retrieved her hat from Jack's chambers. When she got out, just like they did for Elizabeth, everyone was waiting to see her off.

With a smile, she walked up to Cotton and she surprised him with a hug. "Thank you for everything", she said and he hugged her back with a toothy smile. She moved on to Barbossa and they exchanged handshakes. She nodded to the rest and smiled at the various 'Goodbye, Your Highness'.

She hugged Gibbs who hugged her back awkwardly, and she walked down the gangway with Jack by her side.

"The French are waiting for you", he said and he motioned towards where Leon and a few other men were standing in front of The Fancy. James was standing with them, apparently exchanging words with the crew. "And Norrington too".

Kate turned to him and without notice, she threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she relaxed when he hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you, Jack", she said and her voice cracked.

"Don't go all mushy on me, now", he teased, his words slurring. He released her and he grinned, showing his gold tooth. "I'll miss you too, Katherine", he replied with genuine affection.

James smiled on her return and he glanced towards the Captain of the Black Pearl. He was surprised when he found Jack had removed his hat and he was bowing low with a grin on his face. He nodded discreetly and Jack smirked at him before going back on his ship.

Gibbs intercepted him on his way to his quarters.

"Cap'n, are you okay?" He asked gently.

Jack looked towards where The Fancy was docked and he smiled softly. "She needs to be there, Gibbs. By his side. It doesn't matter what I want. She made her choice".

"Very well, Jack", the older man replied in a fatherly manner and with a heavy heart, he watched the younger man slip inside his chambers.

Jack closed the door behind him and he slumped in his chair with a bottle of rum.

"I should've kissed her", he mumbled to the bottle and he took a swig of it. The rum sloshed in its container and the pirate scoffed. "Ol' Jack fell in love with the Pirate King. That would make a perfect sob story".

* * *

James smiled and he held the rings hanging around Katherine's neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it", she replied and she closed her hand over his. Right there, she knew her choice was made.

She turned to her crew and she unclipped her sword from her belt, offering it to her First Mate.

"Leon Tonnerre, I name you the new Captain of The Fancy as I resign from my post", she declared, earning puzzled looks.

"Capitaine!"

"My time with you was short but I'll cherish it", she added with a comforting smile. "My place is elsewhere now".

Leon between her and the ex-Admiral, understanding her point. He accepted her sword and took off his hat with a flourish to bow to her. "I'll keep your sword and your ship safe until your return, Capitaine Knight", he told her firmly.

* * *

James watched her blink the glazed look from her eyes and her greenish-blue eyes focused on his face. She was flushed and her breath came out short and shaky, just like his. Once again, he covered her body with his and she arched into him, offering the last of her.

Whispering her name, he kissed her neck, and she shuddered against him. Her hands danced all across his back, coming up to pull at his hair gently.

They finally had a home together. The town was not as big as Port Royal but they were both in love with it. They bought a two-storied house that sat on top of the hill overlooking the town and the nearby sea. James was slowly building his own shipping company and Katherine was a teacher at the local school.

It was near perfect, James thought and his mouth found hers in a long needy kiss. He pinned her hands on either side of her head as they climbed up the peak together.

And her cry filled the room as they tumbled off the edge.

James looked at her dazed expression and he buried his face in the crook of her neck where his ring sparkled against her milky skin.

"Marry me", he whispered. "Kath, marry me".

He felt her going still for a moment and her bright eyes locked on to his.

He was uncertain as to why her eyes filled with tears but he was flooded with love and relief when she wrapped herself around him.

"Yes", she muttered, pressing her lips to his collarbone. "Yes, I'll marry you".

He nuzzled her cheek and he placed his hand over her heart, with the engagement ring cold against his palm.

"To seal our promise", he vowed.

She placed her hand over his and a single tear escaped.

* * *

 **I know it's been months! And I'm guilty, I've been slacking off. But that's the last update, the last chapter.**

 **Thank you to all those who stuck with me to the end.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **IcedLady.**


End file.
